Revival of the Raven
by Black Diamond07
Summary: Sequel: Raven's Harlots is up! Princess Tutu gave everything to everyone, but she isn't the perfect prima donna that everyone thinks. What if she really couldn't stop loving Mytho? What if she really thought of Fakir as "just a friend"?
1. Prologue

I do not own nor have any rights to Princess Tutu or any of the franchise; although I would love to kick Drosselmeyer's butt for messing with Duck's heart!

Upon a lake, in the town of magical fairytales and tragic characters, a lone duck floats atop of the azure surface. Surrounded by mist and reeds, this duck has lost her memories, for she was once a human girl with the power to transform into a prima donna princess. Her mission, to restore the pieces of her beloved Prince's heart; however, though she loved him he could never love her for his heart belonged to another, and so the girl fell into joyful mask of heartache and courageous sorrow. The princess sacrificed her entire soul for the Prince in order for him to save the ex-daughter of the Raven, for this girl also loved the Prince and gave up her heart as a sacrifice to the Raven; but in return, the girl who gave up her soul disappeared and changed into a duck.

The Prince's heart became whole and with the power of his sword, his best friend, the Knight, and the princess he defeated his enemy, the Raven. The ex-princess of the Ravens and the Prince were together thanks to the duck's sacrifice and they, along with the Knight, were eternally grateful to her. As the trio celebrated, with the people of the town as well, the downfall of the Raven and the victory of the Prince, the duck felt her happiness for her friends dwindle as she saw how happy the Prince and his love were together. The duck quietly slipped away from the festivities and went back to her home, the lake for that is how our story begins.

Ok please comment and review, because I love Princess Tutu and I felt that Duck got cheated in her love for Mytho.

Signed: BlackDiaomond 07


	2. Chapter 1

Revival of the Raven~ Duck meets Raven

I do not own any rights to Princess Tutu, nor to any of the characters created by Ikuko Itoh. But I do own Lede of Nevar!

The little duck sits atop the lonely lake surrounded by mist and murky fog. The duck's head is bent down and suddenly ripples form underneath her. She is crying her heartbreak, confusion, and loneliness of how her life has become. Although Fakir visits her every day and occasionally Mytho and Rue, it still didn't fill the aching hole in her heart.

"Even though my friends are happy and the Prince is with Rue-chan, I feel so bitter and angry! Why is it that I still have feelings for the Prince! I thought I sorted this out and decided t-t-that I like Fakir and that I only viewed the Prince as a friend!" cried the duck. As if the heavens heard her cry, the fog and mist clears away and reveals a beautiful dark child standing on the lake and looking down at the mournful duck. The dark child steps toward the unaware duck and bends down to comfort her.

The duck unexpectedly feels warmth surrounding her fragile form and looks up to see a face of beauty and wisdom. "Quack quack! (Who are you!)" she asked the dark child. The mysterious person stands up while her eyes are focused on the little bird and replies,

"I am Lede of Nevar, and I have come to ease your mind and heart. I have heard a great deal about The Prince and the Raven legend and I feel that you deserve a better reward than just remaining as a duck forever." Lede smiled at Duck and stretched out her hand toward the little one. "I want to be your friend and free you from the curse Drosselmeyer wrote for you," declared Lede.

Duck was stunned by this new being and unconsciously outstretched her left wing to Lede's hand. As soon as they touched, a bright, yet dark light sprung forth and engulfed them both. In secret, Lede's face turned malicious and smirked at the naïve duck's transformation. "_Soon Father, I shall revive you and bring you the heart of Princess Tutu and destroy that miserable reject of a daughter you nurtured," _thought Lede as Duck transformed into a girl once more, "_although it shall prove more entertaining if this fool does not have her memories and her friends keep theirs." _ And with a mere stretch of her left hand, Lede of Nevar used the Raven's magic to grasp hold of the memories, memoirs of hope, love, understanding, and wisdom of all days Ahiru was Princess Tutu, and warped them into a tragic tale. In place of her memories, Lede placed false tales of abuse, hurt, and rage that would make Ahiru strong, yet distrustful of people; yet, the one thing Lede could not get rid that alluring quality that made people want to save and know of Ahiru.

Of course she would think that it would be funny to watch the new tale of Princess Tutu, but she was not the only one who was interested in the new story's progression. For in the background of this magical web of stories, two figures sat and watched the new tale's plot with a smile of curiosity and mischievous intent for Ahiru and her friends.

Drosselmeyer~_"Ah! A new story has been created! Now this shall be entertaining for all of the audience!"_

Author~ Yes, it shall because I know that any true girl would not just give up on a guy like Mytho, and I just don't like how you ended it with Rue getting the Prince and Ahiru worked so hard!

Drosselmeyer~ _"How enchanting! But remember, you must never let your characters forget their roles for that is very dangerous…and foolish!"_

Author~ Yeah, yeah I won't forget. Oh and please review to see if I should continue! I would still finish this story, but please I would like feedback! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 2

Revival of the Raven- Old friends become New Enemies

Alright, here is another chapter to anyone who is reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the other copyrighted characters; however, Lede is my own creation!

Darkness was all she saw, breathing was all she heard, and yet she kept running. She ran as fast as she could trying to find some sort of escape away from this hellish dream, and suddenly she fell through a hole made of light! Crash! The moans of a girl with strawberry orange hair and blue eyes, along with a klutzy persona, were heard in the small room. The girl lifted her body from the cold, hard floor of her bedroom and turned toward the window to look upon the rising, brilliant world she lived in.

"Ahiru-chan! Come downstairs or you'll be late for school!" cried a feminine voice from inside the house. The girl began scrambling around for her uniform and books and headed out the door and downstairs to the person who awakened her. Unknown to the child, a pair of red eyes were watching her movements in the house and flew away to wait for Ahiru to exit the house.

"Good morning Lede, bye Lede!" happily cried Ahiru as she raced out of the house toward school. Lede just smiled and waved her greetings at the swift lass. Ahiru ran through the courtyard of the Academy and up the stairs to make it in time for class and before Neko-sensei came into the room. She smirked in her victory and waited for class to begin, until her friends Pique and Lillie rushed toward and sandwiched her into a hug!

"Aaahhh! You guys cut it out or we'll be in trouble!" screamed Ahiru.

"Well we didn't expect to see you here so early and before us," they declared throughout the hug, "and besides we have information on the two hottest guys in school!" Ahiru rolled her eyes at how easily her friends fall so easily into the masses of followers for Mytho and Fakir. Although she doesn't know what they look like and thought it had to do with them being in the advance class or whatever, she had no interest in being a fan of them like her friends did.

"_Besides, doesn't one of them have a girlfriend or something? I think her name is Rae? Or maybe Rea? Oh well it doesn't matter" _thought Ahiru. As her friends chattered on about how handsome Fakir is and how Mytho is so mysterious (ironic name, isn't it!), the teacher walked into class and stopped their conversation with his awkward marriage proposal; of course they immediately stopped, because really who wants to marry a cat! Ahiru watched the teacher educate the class with a bored expression and started to think of her dream from last night. _"That vision was filled with so much hurt and loneliness, but I'm not surprised it was my dream. That's all my past was as a child. Mother didn't want me and father beat me for making my mother leave, and then he just left me alone. If it wasn't for Lede, I would probably…"_

BAM! A long ruler hit the desk and snapped Ahiru out of her musings and her attention was on the teacher looming overhead with a menacing glare directed at her. "Ms. Ahiru! If my teachings are boring you, perhaps matrimonial duties to me will be more suiting to your attention!" declared Neko-sensei.

"That is not necessary my attention was on your lessons and then I suddenly had an epiphany! What if we could watch your magnificent ballet perform the poses that you spoke of!" asked Ahiru while secretly hoping to her ploy worked. Neko-sensei considered her words and then led her class to the ballet room where the advance class was practicing their basic moves.

"Class, as Ms. Ahiru kindly pointed out, lessons can be learned through listening or action and I think watching your upperclassmen perform will be a good instruction on form and posture," announced Neko-sensei. The beginner's class was all excited as they sat down to watch the advance class line up to take their positions.

Ahiru and her friends sat in the middle of the crowd and watched the dancers beautiful moves performing from: À la seconde* to the famous pas de deux, of which two dancers stepped up to exercise this movement. The male had white-blonde hair and golden eyes and his partner was dressed in a red tutu with crimson irises and a prideful aura around her. When they began, Ahiru felt a powerful tug at her heart that brought about rage and sorrow toward the ballet duo. Her eyes began to sting with hatred toward them and out of the blue she saw a boy, with greenish hair pulled in a ponytail and a determined look, walk over to her. She looked upon him with a bitter glare as he outstretched his right hand to invite her to dance the pas de deux* with him.

With a turn of her head and an abrupt rise to stand, Ahiru turned away from the confused boy and ran out of the ballet room ignoring the cries of Pique, Lillie, Neko-sensei, and surprisingly the people who brought about such anguish in her heart. _"How do they know my name? I've never met them before, have I? No, I would remember if I did; yet, when I looked at that other boy I felt something and it frightens me! Lede help me!"_ Ahiru desperately thought as she ran out of the school and toward what she thinks as home.

"I can't wait to see Ahiru afterschool, I hope she likes this pendant I bought for her," exclaimed Fakir to Mytho as they walked from the boys' dormitories and to class.

"I'm sure she'll love it Fakir. I hope to see her again as well, I know I haven't visited for some time now and I miss Ahiru-chan." Spoke Mytho. They both arrived to the advance classroom to see Rue sitting there and greeted her. Rue stood up and hugged Mytho and then Fakir and led them to their assigned seats.

"So, I have a plan to give something to Ahiru. We haven't seen her in weeks since that 'incident' and I do miss her dearly," divulged Rue "how about after school we visit her at the lake?" The boys instantly agreed to the plan and turned their attention to the teacher for the daily lessons. Soon after, their class was called to perform for the underclassmen as a favor to Neko-sensei. As Mytho, Rue, and Fakir stretched for their performance they instantly stopped and stared at the observing students. Of course the one to that caught their eyes was a girl with strawberry orange hair, wrapped up in a braided bun, and vibrant azure eyes; for this girl resembled their friend that they talked about visiting earlier in the day.

Fakir just couldn't believe it! There she was sitting and talking with her usual friends and she doesn't seem to notice them! He turned to look at his friends' faces and finds out that they are as baffled and surprised as he is! Before either of them could speak to each other about seeing their friend who is now human instead of foul, their classmates had begun to display the ballet forms. Fakir presented the Fouetté jeté* and after that Rue and Mytho did their signature pas de deux. As he sat silently during his friends exhibition, Fakir observed the girl who looked like his friend, Ahiru, in human form. He saw how her face showed signs of pain and sorrow, and he wanted to make her smile as she had in the past.

After Rue and Mytho finished, he abruptly rose and walked toward the girl and invited her to dance with him. All around him he could hear the girls of the beginner's class 'awe and ooh' at his bold gesture toward the girl, but what surprised him was the hateful glare the "Ahiru look-a-like" gave him! He saw her stand up and run out of the classroom and he called out, "Ahiru!" But to no avail, she did not stop her fleeting journey through the hallways of the school and away from him. "Ahiru, are you really here?" Fakir whispered.

"Fakir, look she ran out of the school!" cried Rue as she and Mytho looked out the windows to see their friend run through the courtyard and out of the gates. "It's like she didn't even know us! Her face toward you w-was hateful…reminds me of (shivers) how that monster looked!" Rue sadly whispered to her friends.

Mytho looked so confused and hurt for both him and Rue. "She's returned to being a human girl, but it's like she's lost her kindness and memories of being our dear friend," Mytho conveyed. Class was over due to their friend's unusual outburst and the trio of heroes left school and tried to search for their friend, for their Ahiru; however, they knew that when they find her, they would be faced with something foreboding and that unsettled them considerably. _

"_**Well well, it seems my plan is coming together nicely. Soon father, I shall avenge you and capture the heart of Princess Tutu**_." Lede maliciously thought as she observed the events through her ebony mirror, watching her naïve prey run back to her and watching said prey's saviors search for their 'dear friend'.

"_**I hope you're watching Drosselmeyer, for I intend to make this story one to remember."**_

_Author: And that's all for today! Another cliffie, but come on you know I gotta do it! _

_Drosselmeyer: "Dear child, you have a long way to go before you can be a good as me, but I do commend you on your success of Ahiru. No heroine should be perfect, I can't wait to see the ending, hehehe!_

_Author: Please review and tell me what you thought of how I did Ahiru or any of the other characters!_

**À la seconde-**To the side or in the second position. À la seconde usually means a step that moves sideways or a movement done to the side such as grand battement à la seconde. A technically challenging type of turn is pirouette à la seconde, where the dancer spins with the working leg in second position à la hauteur. This turn is usually performed by male dancers, and because of the advanced skills required to perform it correctly, it is seen as the male counterpart of fouettés en tournant.

**Fouetté jeté****-**literally "whipped throw". A leap which starts as a _fouetté_ and then the second leg also kicks in front.

**Pas de deux****-**meaning "step of two". Pas de deux is a duet usually performed by a female and a male dancer. A famous pas de deux is the Black Swan pas de deux.


	4. Chapter 3

Revival of the Raven~ Chap. 4: Nemesis thy Name is Nevar

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, but I do own Lede of Nevar!

_Author: Ladies and gentlemen of the beautiful world of Fanfiction, I am sorry for updating late and I want to thank my first reviewer, __**blackprinses7**__, which really helped me and my muse! _

_Drosselmeyer: Oooh! So you are back, eh? And here I thought you would never finish this amateurish, yet sanguine delight of a story! Just remember my dear, keep the characters in their roles and always "step-in" when necessary, helps move the tale along! *dark chuckling*_

_Author: Yeah, yeah I hear you Drosselmeyer, and my work is not of an amateur! I'm just not at your level yet! So leave my work alone! :P_

_Anyway, we left off with Ahiru-chan running away from her old friends, while the same trio are looking for her…_

Tears, that is all that ran down her face as she sat on the wet banks of the lake; however, those tears were not of joy or sadness, but of anger and confusion. Questions left unanswered and confusion over where she is and why she came here of all places! _"Those people, these emotions, this fear! Why is this happening? And why does my heart hurt so much, especially toward that white-haired boy! That boy with the lonely, yet compassionate amber eyes….what is he to me?" _the little duck/girl thought bitterly."Aaaarrgh, what do I care! I've only met them once and they mean nothing to me!" she screamed out to the misty lake and forest.

"**Such empty words my child, are you sure they don't mean anything to you? Don't you remember the pain they cause you!"** echoed a deep, silhouetted voice above.

The girl looked up from her knees and toward the lake where she thought the voice came from. "What do you mean? I just met them, I don't even know them that well except for the gossip my friends spew out sometimes," replied Ahiru. She waited for the mysterious voice to respond but instead she heard a younger, semi-deep voice shout her name. Ahiru quickly recognized the voice of Fakir and dove into the lake without thinking how loud her splash might alert the search party. She swam to the bottom of the lake, though not without stopping to see if they could see her. Ahiru turned her liquid form and tilted her head up to see Fakir, Rue, and Mytho walking around the lake and shouting her name with much desperation and hope. Ahiru became scared for her air supply was running out, and angry for them following her out here.

"_Sigh, can't they just leave already! I wish Lede was here…"_ she thought while desperately holding her breath and not revealing her hiding place.

As if the heavens heard her wish, she saw a black feather land on the lake and then a tornado of them floating above her head. Ahiru looked to the 'troublesome trio' and saw their emotions full-blown in their eyes. Mytho's held anger and determination, Rue's were frightened, and Fakir's contained courage and rememberance toward the black creature stepping out of the whirlwind.

With their attention toward the dark being, Ahiru swam to the far end of the lake where the reeds and grass grew and came up for air. While she took a breath, she stared at the dark figure, who turned out to be a tall woman with dark skin, her hair braided at the top and flowing in waves down her back. But what drew everyone's attention was not her fearsome aura or her ominous features, but what she wore around her neck!

"_That's the pendant Princess Tutu wears!" _the trio thought as they watched the ebony lady glide toward them.

"_**Hello there, my name is Lede of Nevar and I am most delighted to make your acquaintance,"**_ she spoke as she mockingly bowed to the group of teens.

Ahiru was happy and not surprised to see her guardian Lede."I didn't know she could fly and with that outfit I couldn't recognize her!" she cried out, but regretted it for now everyone's eyes were on her dripping, yet happy form. Lede smiled at her and glided toward her, but the trio didn't want her near Ahiru and so they ran to protect her. Ahiru cringed in disgust as Rue hugged her small form and the boys stood in front of her. "What in the world are you doing! And get your hands off of me I don't know you!" she shouted to the group who blocked her from her friend.

"Ahiru-chan, please go with Rue while we take care of this monster!" sternly declared Mytho with Fakir giving her a wink saying, "We'll make quick work of this demon". Ahiru lost her temper and escaped from Rue's hold and raced toward Lede and past the boys.

"I don't even know you, but I certainly can't forgive you for this! She is my best friend and guardian, the only person who tried to save me from my hellish life, and I won't let anyone separate us, you got it!" she yelled and turned to Lede and told her, "I want to go home, please Lede."

Lede hugged Ahiru to her in a tight embrace, but made sure that Fakir, Rue, and Mytho saw her evil sneer and cold, mirthful brown eyes exclaiming, "_**I won this round"**_. Lede puts Ahiru to sleep while embracing her and swiftly disappears in a cyclone of black feathers.

They couldn't believe it, their own friend willingly choose their enemy over them! Fakir eyes watered and he dropped down on his knees in misery over his lost friend/ hopeful-love-to-be. Rue silently cried on the ground 4 feet away from the boys over what just happened. Mytho was the only one still standing, but instead of tears, his face was red and eyes misted with deep judgment and curiosity. He turned toward his allies on the ground and announced,

"Friends do not despair, I do not think Ahiru is lost. This Lede of Nevar is wearing Ahiru's pendant given to her by Drosselmeyer!"

At the mention of Ahiru's pendant and Drosselmeyer, the two down-trodden teens stood up with hope and annoyance in their eyes. That witch must have done something to their friend, it meant that all of their problems led to the pendant and that accursed dead man who plays with people's lives.

"Damn that teller of tales! Why can't he leave us in peace! I bet he's in cahoots with this Lede and changed my, I-I mean our Ahiru!" suspected Fakir.

"You know she could be just like me, this Lede. The Raven could have tricked her into being his minion, which means her heart is drowned in that foul's putrid blood," added Rue with a bittersweet undertone in her voice.

"Whatever it is, I know we can defeat this new incarnation of the Raven and hopefully Ahiru will return to us," affirmed Mytho. With that said, Fakir and Rue stood up and followed Mytho out of the murky forest toward the entrance of their town.

The group of teens walked into the courtyard of the Academy with today's events on their minds. As they passed the fountain, they saw Ahiru's friends having a talk with Neko-sensei about the story, _The Prince and the Raven ©_, and what caught their attention was the mention of the tragic ending of Princess Tutu.

"Oh la la, poor Tutu to be in love with the main character who would never have her as his princess, so sad!" exclaimed Lillie.

"Yeah, I guess true love has its ups and downs. And to think he falls in love with the girl who was once the Raven's fake daughter of all people!" cried Pique.

" Yes girls, should you ever fall into a similar fate, "_Put not your trust in princes for they do not always lead to a happy ending."_" advised Neko-sensei.

This made each individual hero think deeply about the actions that they have shown toward their friend since her surprise appearance as they walked toward their dorms. The boys bided Rue a goodnight and headed up to their rooms. Rue stopped to watch the boys go inside their dorm and she raced toward the ballet room. When she arrived to the room, luckily unlocked, she began the piano and took out her ballet shoes that were stored in the cubby in the far right of the room.

As the piano began to play _Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture_, she danced in furious combination movements of '**adagio, a la seconde, arabesque **and **battement*.** Once the song was over the clock over the piano read 12:00, Rue plummeted to the floor in tears over her friend Ahiru and the suspected return of The Raven. To this day she still thinks of her "father's" bitter, cruel eyes that laughed and chastised her about being an ugly human and never having any person love her. "_But I won't abandon my friend, she sacrificed her freedom so that I can come back! If it comes to that I would gladly lay down my life for you, Ahiru!" _she thought with a strong-minded look. Rue wiped away her tears and left the ballet room with her 'en pointe' shoes back in the cubby. With one final look toward the piano, Rue closed the door and walked back to her room to rest up for the upcoming battle ahead.

* * *

After they said 'goodnight' to Rue and headed to their rooms, Mytho asked Fakir to come into his room for a talk. Fakir settled down on the bed and waited for Mytho to begin, "Fakir, I've been wondering a lot about the emotions that Ahiru-chan showed to us and I can't help but think back on Princess Tutu. The way she showed such disgust toward Rue when she was embraced and protected by you and me from her "guardian", and in class this morning when you invited her to dance she looked as if she would punch you square in the face!"

Fakir cringed in sadness for he remembered how angry and offended Ahiru looked, and from just an invitation from him! He removed his hair band and shook out his hair in frustration, "Mytho, I'm anxious to see her again but I know she won't like to see me. I want to rescue her from this Lede of Nevar, that damn witch! Just knowing that Ahiru is sleeping under the same roof with that monster steams me!"

Mytho nodded his head in agreement for he too doesn't want Ahiru-chan in any danger. He wants to ask his friend about his feelings toward their friend, but whenever he thinks about the obvious answer he'll receive his heart begins to ache. _"I know I'm with Rue and that Fakir likes Ahiru-chan, but still…" _he started to drift off in his thoughts about Princess Tutu when suddenly Fakir calls his name. "Yes, sorry I was just reflecting on today's problems. It seems our personal war with Drosselmeyer will never be at peace, huh?"

"Yeah, but we'll defeat him with our powers combined and just as we had before, Ahiru will help us," Fakir sagely suggested, "Well, good night Mytho. Hopefully tomorrow will bring better results." And with that Fakir left Mytho to sleep for tomorrow.

As he watched the door close, Mytho couldn't shake the thoughts out of his head about Princess Tutu and the warmth he feels. He walks toward his window and opens it to look out at the world surrounding them. The wind blows into his room and wraps around his frail form as if to embrace him; for he feels warmth just like the first time he met her.

He whispers through folded hands, "_Ahiru-chan, I won't abandon you to anguish and despair, you're my friend, my saint, my __Princess Tutu__…"_

* * *

Opaque wings outstretched over Ahiru's home with an ominous aura keeping all near the accommodations away. On top of the roof crouched down on her knee, Lede watches the lonely heroes sort out their mortal feelings through her mirror. She sneered at the hopeful, yet pitying words of the outcast, laughed at the frustrated ex-knight/Drosselmeyer descendant, and smiled at the compassionate Prince.

"_**So, this is what it's like to have emotions? Pathetic! No wonder humans are such fools! How dare that abomination compare me to her so-called 'misfortunate' alter-ego Kraehe! That stupid bastard~ she hits the roof and several shingles fall off~ I'll make sure she's on her knees begging for mercy," **_condemned Lede.

Lede looks toward the other scene where Ahiru slept peacefully, at first, but started to toss and turn.

"_**Soon my pet your heart shall be mine. Although I have your heart in my possession, just a few more steps into despair and you'll be complete." **_

* * *

_Author: And Scene! *bows to the audience* This may not be my best work, but I am proud of it all the same! Take that Drosselmeyer!_

_Drosselmeyer: Ah youth, wasted on the young! I think it's about time I make my appearance, eh? I mean you already have them thinking I'm your partner in crime, why not?_

_Author: Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do and I refuse to have you ruin my tragedy, oops I meant story! Anyway, it's hard to write you without you being…YOU!_

_Drosselmeyer: Well fine then, but that doesn't mean I won't hand you out some advice!_

_Author: *mutters* Don't I know it!_

_Anyways, review please! And if you have any ideas feel free to put them in your reviews!_

_Black Diamond 07~_


	5. Chapter 4

Revival of the Raven~ Chap. 5: "**Hail Raven King!"**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the affiliated merchandise; if I did I would make Drosselmeyer pay for his insolence, but I do own Lede!

_Author: Hello to the world of ! For those of you reading my story, kudos to you and thanks for the support! I just hope that I will be able to continue this story for there are few Mytho Ahiru fics that are unfinished or just categorized as "friendship"._

_Drosselmeyer: Ah, here she is my apprentice! Dost mine eyes deceive me on the number of Ahiru& Fakir stories! Why had I known that so many of these fools believed in this relationship, I would have made it much harder for our little Duck!_

_Author: Oh no you don't! *ties Drosselmeyer up and seals him in glass* I need to do my story and you messing with your old one will mess up the fans! So sit there and watch me work!_

_Now, we left off with Lede looking at Ahiru toss and turn in her sleep…_

Ahiru's Dream:

"Will you dance with me?" implored a young, soft voice through the brilliant fog of flowers and water. "

"I feel so warm and happy all of a sudden! What is happening? Where am I and why am I standing in a field of flowers?" gently exclaimed Ahiru. She looked down to see her nightgown and bare feet surrounded by daffodils and violets. She looked up and searched the field for any signs of life or a town near-by, but sadly nothing but plants and a lake; which was odd for the lake reminded her of last night's encounter with the "popular trio" and seeing her guardian surrounded by black feathers.

"Why were they looking for me? And why did they react to Lede as if they seen a ghost?" Ahiru thought silently while standing. Suddenly she heard a voice; it was strong, yet gentle and lured her toward the lake. She heard it cry, "Will you dance with me?" And Ahiru followed the voice until she saw a mysterious figure, engulfed in golden white rays, with its hand outstretched toward her. She took the hand and began a graceful Pas de Deux with the gleaming figure. Ahiru felt light-headed and happy as the two danced gracefully upon the lake's crystal surface. As they finished their dance of bliss, Ahiru felt the need to see the face of this charming individual for her heart has never beaten so fast or cheeks aflame with admiration for anyone in a long time.

When she bowed to her partner, she boldly put her hands on their face to see their eyes; but what she did not realize was the shining radiance of this stranger's aura. "They must be an angel or a fallen one to have such a pure aura…I wish I could get mine back," Ahiru mused through squinting eyes. When the brightness lifted off, Ahiru saw the being's face and awed in realization of the eyes. "Those eyes, so lonely, where have I seen such a face?" she thought and then a recall of the evening flashed through her mind. "No, it couldn't be Mytho-sempai! Could it? Why would I be dreaming about him and feeling like this?" Ahiru uttered out loud. When she realized her mistake, Ahiru looked back to the "dream Mytho" and in a flash the world went black and her companion disappeared!

She looked around her area in hopes of seeing her partner, alas he was gone and the field of flowers around her died to make room for the thick fog surrounding the lake. "SPLASH!" went her body and as soon as her head sat on the watery surface she realized that she was sitting on the cold, muddy ground underneath the lake water.

"Yuck!" she mentally blanched for now she was dirty and soaked in pond scum. Ahiru steadily stood on her feet and froze in shock of what she saw coming out of the fog! A young girl, with a pale complexion clashing with red eyes and short black hair with a feather on top, danced atop the water's surface in a black tutu. At first, Ahiru was frightened by this girl's appearance for she looked similar to Lede's nightly costume when she was lost in the forest; however she felt recognition of the face and movements. She recalled seeing someone move with such devotion, yet sadness and confusion and realized that it was that girl of the trio, Rue!

The next thing that shocked her was a young man stepping out and clad in medieval royal clothing with a sword strapped on his left hip. He put his sword upon the water and walked toward "the look-a-like" Rue and began to dance with her. Ahiru watched their beautiful display of Pas de Deux and felt envy and regret whenever the "prince" lifted the girl in the air and bowed to her to kiss her hand.

"Why am I like this? Why do I want to be in her place?" Ahiru reflected on these feelings and soon the dance was over. She stood up from her grimy sitting and tried to call out to them, but they didn't seem to acknowledge her.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" she cried but to no avail toward the couple. Ahiru gave up yelling and decided to swim toward them since they were only a few feet away. As she swam, the water's calm became rougher and violent, so dangerous that Ahiru was smitten by the stormy waves and pushed underwater! She desperately tried to see if the couple were okay, but they disappeared like the wind. The storm overhead caused Ahiru to swim desperately toward shore and away from this fantastical nightmare, until abruptly a sharp claw grabbed her body and dragged her to the depths of the lake.

"Oh no, aaahhhgggglllglelblelble," gurgled Ahiru as her air supply ran out and her vision becoming bleary. Before she passed out she heard a whisper in her ear saying,

"I will find you and you will never be alone…my Princess Tutu." And then the world faded to black…

End of Dream Sequence…

"Aaagh!" cried Ahiru as she fell out of bed onto the cold floor of her room. She looked around and realized that she was back home and on her bedroom floor for that matter! Ahiru leaped up and dusted herself off. Since it was the weekend, Ahiru dressed in some of the clothes Lede bought for her, a light blue sundress with white sandals and a duck-shaped locket around her neck. Ahiru thought about leaving her hair the way it was, but decided that it was time for a change. She unbound her strawberry-orange hair from its braided ponytail and let the length of her hair reach the floor and then some other space. With the scissors in her dresser, she cut her hair until it stopped mid-waist and let it hang down in shimmering waves of orange.

She made her bed and checked herself in the cherry-carved wooden mirror that Lede got her and made her way downstairs to see Lede smiling at her with her eyes full of mirth and wickedness.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lede asked while admiring Ahiru's clothing choice and new hairstyle, "or do you want me to tell you what happened last night?" Ahiru recalled that event and blushed in fury over what her classmates did, but then the dream popped up in her head and soon the fury turned to embarrassment.

"I'm not hungry and I don't care about last night," Ahiru adamantly replied, "you are my best friend and savior, and whatever form you take is fine by me. Although, you will have to teach me how you could fly like that cause that was pretty cool!" Lede laughed at her outburst over her flying and reached out to hug her ward. Ahiru fully returned the embrace and reluctantly let go to walk outside and see her friends, Pique and Lillie, to show them her hairstyle. Ahiru waved goodbye to Lede and vice versa and left the house in a cheery mood.

* * *

"_**Well, that went nicely and to think I came up with an excuse," chuckled Lede **_as she poured herself some coffee (black and strong) while looking at the empty air that Ahiru once stood. She took out the swan pendent and marveled at its fragile form and squeezed it enough to get a pulse from it.

"_**Ah, her heart is still pure, but its center is beginning to shade the more she dreams and recalls her past. Too bad she thinks so highly of me, but the show must go on and it's time to make the next scene more interesting," mused Lede.**_She walked over to the living room and opened the stair cupboard to pull out a 6 ft long mirror engraved in German spells. Lede centered the ominous furniture and took out a blade and Princess Tutu's swan pendant. She cut her left hand and let her blood drip onto the ornament while standing in front of the mirror and watching the glassy surface transform to a black hole. She stepped through the sinister doorway, blood dripping on hand and jewel, and walked into different scenery of a forest of swords and feathers and blood and anger surrounding her. As she reached the edge of the forest, she let out a loud screech and out of nowhere a large murder of ravens flocked toward her and lifted her lean form into the air and toward the Fallen King Raven.

When she descended and looked upon her father, she couldn't help but wince at the shame and weakness he is reduced to by the heroes of the delusional story teller; however, Lede knew how to hide her emotions and walked calmly toward her diminished parent and knelt down to show respect.

The Fallen King Raven depressed eyes loomed down toward Lede and merely nodded his head to show acknowledgement toward his child, the only one who never left him and the one who told him what would happen should he care for a human child on a whim.

Lede simply shrugged off his indifference toward her and spoke in a smooth tenor, "_**Raven King, I, Lede of Nevar, offer you tribute and a gift that will surely end this shame brought upon you by that wretched Prince and the betrayer ex-Princess Kraehe, your foster daughter."**_ As she finished, Lede took out the bloodstained pendant and held it over her head as an offering.

The Raven King did not heed her words, but his eyes wandered to the dimly glittering sanguine ornament lying in her open palms. His eyes widened at such an offering, for this jewel carried the heart of Princess Tutu! The same prima donna that led to his awakening and helped defeat him, and for the first time since his defeat he spoke in a burly, wicked voice, **"Well done my child, such a fine tribute to your Father. You have always been a faithful daughter, Lede. I will not forget such an act of loyalty, but now give me the heart of Princess Tutu!"**

Lede stood from her bow and let the ravens take the pendant away and watched as her father consumed the beating heart of Princess Tutu; however, something strange happened while the pendant was consumed, for a purple shard glowed at the center and dark purple rays burst out and inside of the King Raven!

The Fallen King looked surprised and grimaced at the pain inflicted upon his insides and then his mind. Lede continued to stare stoically at her King in pain before finally he collapsed with a new aura different from his original one. The Raven King's power grew exponentially and then he surprised Lede by transforming into a tall, young male with short, spiky jet-black hair and eyes jaded green with a hint of red. Lede stood back and observed her father's new form and smiled with enough evil to take the world of good into hell.

"_**Well father, it seems as though you could easily pass for human filth! What a marvelous development, and the best part is your power is masked by the protective aura of that prima donna's heart!" laughed Lede.**_

"**Yes, we shall make sport of the fools in that fairytale above, but how about a little fun with my enemies by using the ex-Princess Tutu?" implied the Raven King**

Father and daughter began to discuss their diabolical plot to bring down the heroes and at the end of their scheming they laughed at how the ending shall turn out for all of those who opposed them…

"**This shall truly be a story that will last till the end of time"**

"_**This shall truly be a story that will last till the end of time"**_

Thought the parent and child, and with that they left through the portal to travel to the Academy to be enrolled into our heroes lives.

* * *

While Ahiru skipped down the road to meet her friends at the Girls' Dormitory, she felt a sharp stab where her heart is and immediately covered it with one hand.

"Ow, oh my God that hurts! I guess I should stop skipping and just walk. It felt as though my heart was ripped from me or something!" cried Ahiru with a worried look. She made sure to see if her heart was beating and was satisfied to feel thumps against her hand.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing. Oh no! I need to hurry or I'll miss Pique and Lillie waking up!" she cried and ran toward the gate of the Academy; however, instead of going through the entry she ended up bumping into a person.

"Oww!" they both cried and fell to the ground. Ahiru sat up on her knees to apologize to whoever it was she bumped, instead she found herself staring at the same eyes in her dream. Without realizing it she uttered, "Prince" and watched as those same amber eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

_Author: And cut! Print! Great job everyone!_

_Drosselmeyer: A bit soon to give the Raven the heart don't you think? And I must say I was impressed with the ending and the dream sequence._

_Author: Yes, I did out do myself on that dream, but I felt I could have went further with it._

_Drosselmeyer: That is true, but I'm a bit angry of how you describe my story and MYSELF as fantasy and delusional! _

_Author: ….but you are fiction and Princess Tutu is just a manga/anime creation of my own realistic world…I was just being truthful_

_Drosselmeyer: Ah! Then how do you know that the world you live in isn't a story within a story just like Princess Tutu is, hmm?_

_Author: You know you got me there….damn, now I have to go watch The Matrix Trilogy._

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this new twist?_

_Signed: Black_Diamond07_


	6. Chapter 5

Revival of the Raven:

Chap. 5~ Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

_Author: Hello to everyone of Princess Tutu Fanfiction! As you know, there is a short supply of Mytho/Ahiru stories and so I have been inspired to write out my own to add to the collection! And hopefully my reviewers and readers (hint, hint!) will also emulate my actions and give us more Mytho/Ahiru._

_Drosselmeyer: Oh ho ho! My apprentice has returned to re-create my story! Unfortunately, I'm going to have my say in this chapter now! And this time you will not stop me!_

_Author: Curse you Old Man!_

_Drosselmeyer: It's not my fault that you get so easily distracted by your fictional world! Plus, I think it's time to make the plot a bit more…devious! Oh ho ho!_

_Author: (shakes head) Whatever Old Man! But we're still sticking with my ideas!_

_Anyway, I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the merchandise….but I do own Lede of Nevar!_

* * *

"_What did I just say! Prince!" _Ahiru frantically thought. She began to lift herself up from the ground until a slender, pale hand was gently stretched toward her. Ahiru placed her hand in the other and swiftly arose from the pavement into a warm embrace.

Ahiru's cheeks reddened as she calmly observed their position. She hastily releases the hand and looked up to see Mytho staring at her!

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Wait, I should apologize for I did bump into him, even if he was one of those who tried to keep me away from Lede,"_ she thought. "Um, sorry about bumping into you like that," she nervously said while playing with her hair, "well I got to run! Goodbye Sempai!" Ahiru tried to walk past Mytho, but he grabbed her hand and said,

"Ahiru, do you…remember me, at all?" There was a hint of trepidation in his voice and his eyes foretold such emotions of which Ahiru has never seen before.

"_Except in that dream I had the other night," _she thought while looking at his face questioningly. "Oh I remember you alright! You and your friends tried to keep me away from my guardian, Lede!" Ahiru accused.

"Ahiru-chan, please you don't know who Lede **really is**!" Mytho declared, "She's evil and it's dangerous for you to be around her! Please, let us help!"

"I don't even know you and how dare you say that about her! If it wasn't for her I would be! I…would still be…!" Ahiru whispered sadly. Mytho looked at her face and observed the dazed and miserable feelings reflected in her azure eyes. He slowly reached toward her face to caress it in hopes to bring her back.

"Tutu, please trust me! I-we need you back, we love you so much! Why can't you remember that?" Mytho soothingly asked. Ahiru felt a warm touch on her cheek and her eyes darted up toward his face. They both stood there, gazing into the other's eyes as if communicating through hidden emotions.

Mytho knew he should take his hand away from Ahiru's face, but he didn't want to. _"It feels so soft, and yet strong. My princess, I miss you so much, yet you don't remember us, or me. How beautiful you look, an appearance fit for a princess! If only I had been there instead of neglecting you for Rue!" _the prince thought as they continued their moment.

Ahiru felt lightheaded and loved as if for the first time in all of her wretched existence. _"Is this what it feels like? To be in love, no!" _she frantically thought and with a shake of her head the trance lifted. _"My God, what a fool I would be to fall in love!"_ she bitterly thought. "Well is there anything else you need, **Mytho-sempai**?" Ahiru brusquely inquired. When he made no move to answer, Ahiru broke his grasp on her hand, turned toward the gate, and walked away in her heeled-sandals with her hair blowing in the breeze.

Mytho gazed at the spot Ahiru once stood and palmed his hands into a fist in frustration. _"Curse you Raven! Once more you plague me by using my friends and loved ones against me! I will defeat you, not for revenge but for her! __**My princess…my love."**_ And suddenly the prince realized that his heart has always belonged to Ahiru ever since the first day she helped "put him back together". It was always her smile and courage that aided in his victory against the Raven King. _"It was her that I seem to think of. Even when I was "half-alive" in Drosselmeyer tale, she is always on my mind. I love Ahiru and Princess Tutu!"_

* * *

_**STOP THE CLOCK! STOP THE STORY~ I want to have a word with our little Ahiru~ **_Drosselmeyer announced to the deities of time. He jumped out of his time workshop and entered into the world by an old grandfather clock with a German inscription: Es gibt eine Zeit für alle Dinge außer Liebe und Träume, nur Fiktion erreicht dies! (There is a time for all things—Except love and dreams, only fiction attains this!).

Drosselmeyer crossed the frozen town and reached Ahiru in a second. He knelt down and whispered in her ear, _**"For those who dare to make you think twice, let them assume you are nice. They won't see you coming, until you strike!"**_ After his message was received, he vanished through another clock portal, sat down in his chair and smiled,

_**BEGIN THE TALE AND LET IT CONTINUE, FOR THERE IS WORK TO BE DONE AND A TALE TO FINISH UP MY FUN. **_

* * *

_Author: Cut! Print! Edit! Alright, i had to try it! My first cliffhanger!_

_Drosselmeyer: Is that all I receive for my days of being your teacher! Putting up with your silly shinanigans and tall tales! Although, I do like the rhyme you created for me! _

_Author: Yes, for those of you still reading, I've decided to make some of my chap 5-9 short for they deal with one to two of the Princess Tutu characters. Plus this avoids confusion and more questions!_

_Drosselmeyer: Or it could be because you are a lazy apprentice! I remember back in my day…_

_Author: Oh gods! Not again! Alright (stuffs ears with cotton) that's better! Now please review and tell me if I should include Rue in the next chap? _

_Signed: Black_Diamond07 _


	7. Chapter 6

Revival of the Raven: Chap. 6 ~Trinity Cross

_Author: I'm soooooo sorry everyone! Lots of things have happened since Aug. 31! I got promoted in JROTC and now I'm a captain! YAY! Oh and my muse apparently wanted to take a vacation! I didn't like my last chapter I posted because I felt that I deterred from the true plot in the beginning chapters. So as for a make-up to you and my bruised ego (Drosselmeyer-sensei) I am making this chapter longer! YAY!_

_Drosselmeyer: Well, you finally decided to update! How dare you make me wait! Do you know how boring it is to converse with time deities and chibi-Edel! _

_Author: I know I'm so sorry! But I promise to make it up to you, so wait!_

_Drosselmeyer: Ah, to be young and inspirational! If only I were still alive, what fantastic tales I would weave!_

_Author: Okay! So as a warning to all of you Autor fans, I have to say that he will show up in at least 3 chapters to this story; however, I'm not too fond of him, so I will need some help from all the fans of this character! _

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the merchandise, but I do own Lede of Nevar and the clothing choices of my new character and Ahiru!**_

As the sky returned to the sunshine and blue skies, Ahiru felt a sudden chill and shivered. Her thoughts were muddled with a faint whisper of mirth and betrayal.

"_What was that strange feeling? It's as if someone murmured a wicked secret in my ear. Maybe I'm hearing things or something! Oh no, I need to hurry so I can meet Pique and Lillie! They'll be so shocked by my arrival! _ She giggled to herself at her last thought and continued toward the dorms.

She turned her face against the onslaught of the breeze and long strands of orange tickled her nose and mouth. Ahiru put her hand against her hair as she walked up the stairs toward the girls' dormitory. She arrived to her friends doors and gently knocked on them, and the first one to pop her head out was the purple-haired girl, Pique. Ahiru silently laughed at her friend bedraggled appearance as she stepped out of her room to greet her.

Pique's mouth had dried drool on the right corner and her hair was spiky and unkempt apart from how neat her hair usually is during school or in the afternoon. Her nightgown was wrinkled and had a bit of a spot on the top button where the collar resided. Pique sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned; "Good morning Ahiru-chan," and then her eyes bulged out of her sockets and yelled, "Wow, you look amazing! I love your hair!" Pique stepped back to fully inspect Ahiru's person, however, before she even got a chance to hug her newly transformed friend, Lillie pounced on poor Ahiru!

"OOOOOOHHHH! Look at how cute and womanly my little Ahiru looks this morning!" Lillie screamed into Ahiru's ear. Ahiru felt crushed and breathless as her blond-pigtailed friend embraced her while complimenting her hair and dress. Pique managed to save Ahiru from the "friendly suffocation" of Lillie and held her back as she did a retake on Ahiru.

"You look beautiful, girlfriend!" she cried and slyly asked, "are you trying to impress someone today! If so you gotta spill or I'll turn loose Lillie!"

Ahiru physically cringed at Pique's threat and implication for she knew that Lillie would kill her once again with her insane hugs!

Ahiru softly chuckled, "No, I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just felt like it was time for a change I mean we are getting older and it's time to stop looking like children, right?"

Pique and, surprisingly, Lillie stopped smirking and yelling at Ahiru's new appearance and fully stood shell-shocked of what their friend said. It was true that they had been acting a bit childish ever since they got the "_en pointe"_ class, but to see Ahiru looking so feminine and grown made them feel embarrassed for their behavior toward her earlier.

Lillie settled down and shyly said, "You look absolutely beautiful, Ahiru. We're just so shocked to see you like this. I mean look at you! You look like a beauty from one of those fairytales!"

Pique shook her head in agreement and gave Ahiru a full-blown smile of pride toward her new attitude. Pique knew Ahiru longer than Lillie and knew of her friend's sad past and how much damage it did to Ahiru's self-esteem, but now looking upon Ahiru she felt so proud and happy of how much her friend has grown; a tear escaped her and Pique hugged Ahiru tightly.

Ahiru was in awe over her friends' emotions toward her new change! She assumed it was just something that friends do when they've been together so long.

"_My gods, they act like emotional parents watching their child grow up without them or something,"_ she thought as she watched her friends hug and cry against her.

Pique and Lillie quickly wiped their tears and they told Ahiru to wait for them to get dress. Ahiru brightly replied, "Alright, oh and don't forget to wipe the drool from you mouths!" She laughed as her friends swiftly ran inside their rooms with a pout.

Ahiru started to stroll down the hall and stopped as she heard one of the rooms doors opening. Out of one of the dorms, walked the same raven-haired prima donna of the Academy, Rue-sempai. Ahiru couldn't move her legs, but her hands went to her heart in pain and envy as she stared at Rue coming out of her room.

"_Oh gods, why is this feeling returning! What do I have to be sad for? I don't even like her and she's one of them who tried to "protect me" from Lede!"_ Ahiru bitterly, yet annoyingly thought. She saw Rue turn her eyes in her direction and watched her freeze up when she stared into her blue eyes.

Rue felt as cold and sad as she stared into the stoic eyes of her dear, amnesiac friend. Rue carefully walked toward Ahiru and said, "Hello, my name is Rue. Although, I think you know that from last times encounter at the lake."

Ahiru coolly stared at Rue and stiffly replied, "Yes, you dared to touch me and keep me away from my guardian. I did not forget your actions. I must say, you're a bit bold to place your hands on a stranger."

Rue stared abashed by Ahiru's comment and proudly stood her ground and stared equally hard at Ahiru. Ahiru took this as a challenge and glared harder at the prima donna, but couldn't shake the feeling of anger and familiarity of the stand-off.

As the two former prima donnas had their contest of wills, Pique and Lillie bounded out of their rooms and started to chatter loudly about today's plans. Ahiru and Rue quickly looked away from each other, both embarrassed and a bit angry at the other's display of disrespect. Ahiru took one last glance at Rue and turned around to meet up with her friends.

Rue gazed onward at Ahiru's retreating form and mentally sighed, "_Oh Ahiru, how much has that wretched Raven tainted you? You're not the same girl I befriended and loved to hang out with. It's like you're the emotional mirror image of…Princess Kraehe!" _Rue mournfully realized.

Rue shook her head of these thoughts and walked in the same direction Ahiru had taken and soon descended the stairs toward the courtyard. "_No, I must be strong and help regain Ahiru's memories! Without them, she will lose herself and be lost to that monster Raven!"_ With her mind focused on helping her friend, Rue swiftly walked toward the boys' dormitory gates and waited for her prince and Fakir to exit the building, while hearing the loud drumming coming from the town square outside the Academy.

Ahiru and her friends were having a wonderful time today. The circus was in town and they went to watch the street parade and the circus animals marching through the streets. The girls laughed at the failed attempts of juggling by the clowns and applauded at the tricks the elephants and trained poodles presented. The acrobats were well choreographed and the ring-leader was tall and handsome with the curly mustache. The crowds went wild as the fire-eaters and "freaks" proudly strolled down the avenue showing off their unique abilities and features.

Ahiru's eyes shone with joy and bliss as she witnessed this spectacular show. Her friends were walking so fast she had to jog so many times to catch up with them. She knew that the circus parade lead to the encampment of the big top and other shows surrounding the extravaganza. Ahiru had yelled to her friends to stop for her sandal strap came loose, but Pique and Lillie didn't hear her due to the loud music from the circus's band. Ahiru finished re-strapping her footwear and stood up to find her friends missing!

"Pique! Lillie!" she screamed, but her voice was overtaken by the loud trumpeting of the band. Ahiru nervously bit her lower lip and started to push through the crowd in order to find higher ground and search from up there. Many people were shouting and pushing in the excitement and one of them pushed Ahiru down.

"Ow! That was rude!" Ahiru shouted. Suddenly a tanned hand stretched toward her fallen form and Ahiru looked up to see jaded green eyes, with a shard of red, kindly staring down at her. Ahiru felt her cheeks redden as the mysterious stranger helped her to her feet.

"You should be careful, little one. This type of event usually involves riotous bystanders and someone always gets hurt," huskily said the emerald eyed stranger, "we wouldn't want you to be hurt in this type of chaos. Come, this." With her hand in his, Ahiru followed her odd savior toward one of the cafés and away from the bustling crowd.

Ahiru took notice of her new friend and found his jet black hair and mystifying eyes handsome, yet wicked in a sense of him being a bad boy. Ahiru blushed at her thoughts and lowered her head as he let go of her hand and they both stood in front of the other and alone near the café.

Fidgeting with the edges of her short sun dress, Ahiru rapidly stammered, "T-thank you for the help, I r-really didn't look w-where I was going and I-I hope I didn't hurt you! B-but that would be silly c-considering t-that you helped me up a-and I was wondering what is y-your name!"

The handsome young man smirked at Ahiru's flustered speech and smoothly replied, "My name is Dante Orez and I just transferred from a ballet academy in another town in the north. And may I inquire as to who you are?" He winked at her when he asked.

Ahiru's head was still down thinking about gorgeous he was, _"Dante Orez! Wow, such a cool name! And he's new in town and learning ballet! Awesome!"_ Ahiru didn't hear his last statement and gawked at how he placed his right hand under her chin to lift her head up.

They both gazed into the other's eyes and then Dante spoke in his timber voice, "Well _princess_, are you going to tell me your name or will you leave me with this necklace as a remembrance?" He lifted up Ahiru's duck-shaped jewelry and Ahiru's eyes widened at the trinket.

"_I didn't even feel it fall off! Oh wow! It's a good thing Dante picked it up, I don't think I could face Lede if I ever lost that!"_ she thought while reaching for the locket and telling him her name.

Dante smirked even more and pulled his hand back while Ahiru moved forward, while not realizing her face was still in front of his! Dante's free hand roughly, but softly grabbed Ahiru's waist and pulled her in for a kiss!

Ahiru's mind went blank as her entire body was lit with a fiery euphoria; her hands went to her sides as Dante's locket-clutched fist opened to touch the back of her hair. As her eyes were closed in bliss, Dante's intently gazed at her face with trickery and waywardness as he silently watched her fall into his charms.

"_**Well, this has proven entertaining! So much emotion from something so menial! Ah, I can see her memories and I must say Lede has done an excellent job of Princess Tutu's memory wipe! Her heart is beating so rapidly and turning even darker….good!"**_

Dante's eyes glowed red as he felt the imprisoned heart grow sorrowful and malicious, and he smirked inside his head. He enjoyed the feel of Ahiru's small, yet curvy body against his tall, malevolent form, but he knew he couldn't let this last for he sensed the accursed trio of heroes coming closer to where they were.

Ahiru felt Dante's lips pull from hers and she unconsciously licked her lips at the vacant feeling. Dante gave her a small smile and leaned down to whisper,

"Well that was entertaining, Ahiru. I shall look forward to seeing more of you." He discreetly loosened his grasp on Ahiru's waist and hair and gracefully walked into the crowd and out of Ahiru's sight.

"Ahiru! Ahiru! Ahiru, where are you!" Pique and Lillie cried out. Ahiru's mind suddenly cleared from her blissful daze and quickly turned her head to see a purple-haired bun and blond-pigtailed heads dashing through the crowd.

"I'm over here near the café!" Ahiru hollered at her concerned friends. When she saw their head turn toward her, Ahiru braced herself for the onslaught of Lillie's "concerned" hugs/crushing-the-lungs technique!

"Oh la! Ahiru, you made us so scared that you were killed or worse finding a date!" gently chastised Lillie.

"Um, she's fainted and wasn't that a bit too exaggerated?" confusingly asked Pique.

"No way!" pouted Lillie as she and Pique dragged their passed out friend toward the circus's big top.

Ahiru finally awoke and found herself sitting in the middle of Pique and Lillie and under the Big Top of the circus. Her eyes and ears focused on the ring-leader, who was yelling in his microphone about the next act coming up. Ahiru couldn't help but smile at what happened to her. She felt her entire face grow hot and silently prayed that her friends wouldn't notice. Luckily for her, Pique and Lillie were busy looking at the performance to even glance back at her pleasant flush.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The next act, Cannon Girl, will begin in 20 minutes! So please enjoy the refreshment stands and lavatories as we set up the stage for our most explosive event!" announced the moustached ring-leader.

Pique and Lillie went to the lavatories and asked Ahiru to watch their purses. Ahiru laughed in her head for neither gave them to her! She stood up from her seat and stretched her legs as she watched the circus staff set up the cannon and gunpowder for the performance.

"_Wow, so the act is a family business,"_ Ahiru thought as she observed the staff wearing the same costumes and the little girl saying "Momma" and "Pops" to the adults handling the equipment.

Ahiru felt a twinge of envy as she heard the small child's laughter when her father patted her head in a loving way. _"Well, I guess I got the short-end of the parent choosing stick when I was conceived,"_ she bitterly thought while remembering her father's version of "loving encouragement" for whatever she did when she was little.

As Ahiru watched the display of affection on center stage, another pair of eyes was watching her. These eyes squinted in joy of the sharp emotions being transferred from the orange-haired girl to a small mirror in the back of the large tent.

"_**Aw, my sweet little ward! Are you jealous of that child's life? I bet you wish you had someone to love you or at least pretend to!" **_evilly laughed Lede as she looked through her mirror at her lair. Lede twirled the ends of her hair while teasingly biting her index fingernail in excitement.

"_**Father, your performance was excellent! Now that's the magnanimous ruler I adore and obey!"**_ Lede gleefully thought while observing Ahiru's movements in the Big Top.

"_**Now, where are those meddlesome heroes? Ah, they are in the Big Top as well! This is getting better and better, and Father is there as well! Ahahahahaha! Delightful, such a disastrous situation!"**_

] Fakir walked out the dormitory and headed toward the entrance where he met up with Rue. When they both reached the front of the gate they saw Mytho and ran toward him; however, when Rue greeted Mytho he only looked dazed and didn't respond.

"Mytho are you okay?" asked Rue as she gently touched his face to turn his gaze toward her.

Mytho realized his friends were staring at him and immediately greeted them with a sad smile. "I met up with Ahiru and I was surprised by her appearance. Her hair is so long and beautiful, her outfit made me think of how she used to have such grace as Princess Tutu." He softly declared.

Rue recalled when she met the "new Ahiru" and she had to agree with her Prince that Ahiru still had that same grace that she used to have as Princess Tutu. "I met her as well when she visited her friends in the dorms; we had a brief conversation and then…well, let's just say she still doesn't trust us after that incident near the lake." Rue dejectedly evoked to her friends.

Fakir's eyes held some sadness at the news his friends reported, "But, she is still our Ahiru who is being controlled by Lede and Drosselmeyer! And just like before, we can defeat them both and take control of our lives, and this time Ahiru will never be alone once we get back that pendant from that raven minion." He affirmed with confidence and anewed vigor. His friends, inspired by his speech, eagerly agreed and with that they headed into town.

"I heard that there is to be a circus performing in the town square! I bet that will lift our spirits and perhaps Ahiru will be there. I can see her now, laughing at the jugglers!" excitedly stated Rue.

The trio all thought of Ahiru's smile and they hurriedly ran toward the center of the town. There they observed the large crowd of townsfolk cheering the large carnival of music and animals and performers. Mytho anxiously looked at the crowd and he caught sight of an orange hair-lick with a hint of white on the tip of it. He watched it sway back and forward and then the crowd parted a bit to reveal Ahiru, in the same sun dress and heeled-sandals, shouting and cheering beside her two close friends.

Fakir noticed Mytho's gaze and turned to see Ahiru and he was shocked. "_Wow! I know they said that she looked different, but that is just far from the description of different! She looks hot, no, beautiful!"_ he thought as he watched her turn toward her friend, Pique, and smiled.

The boys felt that warm feeling and they knew that she was having the best time ever. "_My Ahiru/Princess Tutu" _both males thought while lovingly observing Ahiru's excitement toward the music.

While the boys were looking at Ahiru, Rue's attention was more focused on a certain male that just stood away from the crowd. _"Hmm, why does he look so familiar? Could it be Autor? No, his hair is jet-black unlike Fakir's and Autor's which are dark green. His eyes look so cold and vengeful! I wonder where he is looking?"_ Rue followed his gaze and it stopped dead on Ahiru's contented form.Rue's eyes widened in surprise to both her former friend's happiness and the realization of danger headed toward Ahiru from the strange lad!

The trio's eyes followed Ahiru's unaware figure, but they lost sight of her when the crowd began to swarm in large numbers. "Oh no! Ahiru" Fakir cried out, but his voice was overtaken by the loud music coming from the band. Rue turned away from the mob and back to the young man's spot, only to find that he went missing as well!

"Guys I think we need to find Ahiru now! I saw this boy and I don't know why but his aura made me think of the Raven King! It could be another raven minion in human guise and they might be after Ahiru!" Rue cried.

Mytho and Fakir began to fear for "their Ahiru" and immediately searched for her. Mytho went north, Fakir went straight through the crowd, and Rue tried to go up one of the buildings to watch for the little orangish-white cow-lick hair of Ahiru's.

Mytho pushed through the animated townsfolk as he searched for "his Princess", and then he caught sight of Ahiru's dress fluttering past one of the people in front of him. He kept making his way through the mass of people until he finally got on the other side and stood behind a large bush near a café; however, when he peered around the plant he saw Ahiru and a strange, black-haired male staring intently at each other.

"_What is going on here? And why is Ahiru blushing! Who is this guy?"_ Mytho angrily thought while spying on the couple. He listened to "his Ahiru" thanking the odd man for helping  
her and tightly gripped the bush when he saw the guy put his hand on Ahiru's face. He immediately knew that he must calm down or he would give his position away.

"_After all, its not like Ahiru is my girlfriend for Rue is…I think"_ Mytho regretfully thought. Mytho gazed up and found his mouth dry and his eyes wide with disgust and shock as he saw the guy **kiss Ahiru!** Mytho's hand crushed the branch that held the bush up and he quickly ducked down. He heard the "revolting boy" whisper something to Ahiru and angrily watched him walk into the crowd and out of sight! He arose from his hiding spot and found Ahiru being bombarded by her friends and eventually pass out!

"_How dare he kiss her! Is this the same guy that Rue told us about! I can't wait to meet him again, I'll show him who truly has Princess Tutu's heart!" _Mytho furiously thought while secretly realizing that Rue was no longer the girl he loved and that Ahiru was. "I'm not going to lose her to my old foe! I will rescue you, my Princess Tutu!" He declared.

Above his head stood Rue who observed the entire event in disgust and sorrow! _"My Prince, do you truly still love Princess Tutu! After all I did to show you my love? Ahiru, I don't want to fight with you over Mytho's heart again! We still need to save you from the Raven King!" _ Rue thought while confusion and heartache ran loose in her heart.

Meanwhile, Fakir had turned around from his previous search and decided to go to the Big Top tent to see if Ahiru was in there. When he reached the entrance, a clown pushed him toward the bleachers where everyone observed the show. Fakir climbed to the center of the row of seats and sat down to listen to music of the circus. His eyes scanned the audience and saw that familiar orange white-tipped cow-lick. Fakir smiled when he saw Ahiru awaken from her slumber inbetween Pique and Lillie. _"Hehe, still the same care-free expression just as before, my Ahiru."_ Fakir thought.

The ring-leader announced the next performance of "Cannon Girl" would take place in 20 minutes or so. Fakir stayed in his seat as the majority of people filled out of the tent toward the concession stands and lavatories outside. He noticed that Ahiru didn't join her friends and watched as she stood up to stretch her legs.

"Momma, momma I'm ready to do it now!" cried a little girl dressed in a blue leotard with a yellow strip on her arm. The girl's mother was similarly dressed and gently told the child to wait while she was setting the cannon up.

"_Hmm, so this next show is a family performance. How nice of them to do this together, makes me wish my mother and father were here with me," _Fakir forlornly thought. His eyes moved from the tender family toward Ahiru, who was still standing; however, she too was watching the circus family in the center. _"Her face, it looks so bitter and stoic. This isn't the happy go-lucky Ahiru that I know and love! I promise I will save you from that dishonorable villain, my beautiful Princess."_

Fakir began to stand up until he saw this boy at the far right-end of the bleachers. He had jet-black spiky hair and emerald eyes that hinted a bit of red. Fakir felt his skin crawl as he became aware of the look the guy was giving Ahiru.

"_Gasp! Is this the guy that Rue warned us about!"_ Fakir fearfully thought, "_**I won't let him harm Ahiru, not this time!" **_

_Author: Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! That's a wrap everybody! Thanks for the performance and see you next week!_

_Drosselmeyer: *applauding* Now that was much better! You're getting better at this, my pupil._

_Author *blushing* Thank you sensei!_

_So anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this new development!_

_Signed: Black_Diamond07_


	8. Chapter 7

Revival of the Raven

Chap. 7~ Cryptic Patricide

(Dedicated to my sister, Altaria~ I love you and hope to see you in Africa soon)

_Author: Alright, it took some time to think of a better chapter to replace my previous one, but here it is! I'm thankful to all who have added and review and favorite this story, that gives me so much joy! And I would like to congratulate my mentor for waking me up this morning to write again!_

_Drosselmeyer: Well if I hadn't you would have missed tea time and I am in the mood for one of your fantastical re-writes of my masterpiece._

_Author: I have to agree that it is a masterpiece, but I think my story will top you ending of the wonderful Ahiru-chan!_

_Anyway, I do not own or claim Princess Tutu or the rights given throughout its success; although, I have claim on Lede of Nevar and Dante Orez and the clothing choices worn by Ahiru and my characters. _

_Now, on with the show!_

_

* * *

_

As Ahiru observed the happy circus performers, she felt the oddest sensation of being watched. Ahiru turned her head up and saw Fakir staring at her with a concerned look upon his face.

"_What the world, why is he staring at me? And what's with the pity look he's giving me? The nerve!" _Ahiru angrily thought while glaring at Fakir with her arms crossed. She swiftly turned away from him and moved down 5 rows until she was sitting faced to a large banner that held a red and black target on both sides. Ahiru watched the family dress into their outfits and measuring the contents of powder and durability of both the performer and the cannon's power.

The tent began to fill back up as many people returned with food and drink or an empty bladder. Ahiru saw Pique and Lillie sharing a large purple cotton candy stick and when they walked toward their new seats, Lillie produced a blue cotton candy. "Because blue seems to be your color, I'd figure you'd want something sweet, you bottomless pit!" Lillie gaily joked and handed the blushing Ahiru the sweet delight and sat on the right side of Pique, who sat next to Ahiru.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our final performance is about to begin! I shall hand over the reins to Mr. Ciel, who is going to tell you some instructions you all will need to follow! Good luck and enjoy the festivities brought to you by the 1Phénomènes Danciers Company!" declared the black moustached ring leader. He exited the stage with a large bang of smoke and light, and when it cleared only the performers were present!

"Wow, I didn't know ring leaders knew magic!" cried Pique while eating her half of the cotton candy. The audience gasped and applauded and awaited Mr. Ciel to take the ring leaders place.

Mr. Ciel was a man in his mid-30s, with black hair and stark blue eyes contrasting with his pale skin. With his charming smile and handsome build walked to the center of the ring and said, "Welcome to our performance of Cannon Girl! Where the laws of gravity and imagination are tested with a large war cannon and a child of no more than 8 years old! Please remember never to try this at home! **Now, the show begins**!" And with that last warning the man disappeared the same way the ring leader did and in his place stood a young girl of 8.

Her outfit looked like a diver's wetsuit, only it wasn't wet and black, but a light blue with red stripes on each shoulder. The girl's hair was confined in a cap matching her costume and she wore small black boots. With a wink at the audience and the snug security of her goggles, the girl jumped into the cannon and gave a thumbs-up to a woman in her late 20s, who operated the cannon fire.

The woman lit the fuse and the girl snuggled further into the cannon, and then **BOOM! **The cannon fired the girl at a phenomenal speed and toward the bulls-eye; however that was the same target that Ahiru and her friends were sitting behind! The girl punched through the banner and with a flip she landed gracefully in front of Ahiru!

The crowd roared with amusement and energy toward the performance. The circus trio family came to the center of the ring and bowed respectfully toward the audience. Ahiru stood up to applaud with her friends, but stopped mid-clap when she saw the same boy who kissed her standing near the entrance/exit of the Big Top Tent!

Ahiru's mind began to cloud with the returning image of the kiss, but the roar and animation of the crowd forced her back to reality. She started to clap for the cannon group, but her attention was on the same mysterious boy with the reddish-vert eyes. Then, the boy began to exit the tent and Ahiru didn't want him to leave, so she snuck away from the crowd and her friends and followed the mysterious lad outside.

"_I have to know why he did what he did, for some reason I felt so alive! Even more than I did when I first met Lede!" _Ahiru blushingly thought. She ran past the concession stands and little game stands and found him sitting on one of the benches in the town square. Ahiru felt her face redden and she did her best to breathe out the embarrassment. _"I hope he won't think I'm stalking him by following him out here…oh no, I do sound like a stalker!"_ she frantically thought while her back was turned from the benches.

Ahiru nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hard, yet warm hand on her delicate shoulders. She turned to find her baby blue eyes facing emerald eyes, stained with a speck of red.

"Quack! H-hi Orez-san! I-I was just walking out here and I s-s-saw you and I thought a-a-about saying something to you, but I didn't want to intrude on your privacy! Ehm, heh!" Ahiru skittishly said while fiddling with a strand of her long orange hair. _"What the hell was that! Quack? When in the world did I start sounding like a duck? Oh man, I hope Orez-san won't find me too weird!"_ Ahiru nervously thought while smiling at Dante.

"**Hehe, do not worry little one. You did not intrude on my privacy; in fact I was hoping to see you again. After all, I'm new to this place and I need a guide to show me what it has to offer," **Dante soothed Ahiru, "**are you willing to help a poor fellow out?"**

Ahiru blushed at the sound of his voice and proposal, she nodded and soon Dante escorted her right side and let Ahiru lead him away from the circus, and away from civilian eyes.

* * *

While Fakir gazed upon Ahiru's forlorn expression, he was caught off guard by her awareness. As she looked at him, he felt as if he was nothing but glass, and the hate Ahiru gave off in infinite waves. Suddenly she turned her head away and stomped down toward the edge of the bleachers and sat facing a large banner with a bulls-eye on both sides.

He wanted to go down and talk with Ahiru, but people were starting to fill up the stands and he couldn't move so he sat down and waited for the show to begin. _"Maybe when the show is over I can try to talk to her."_ Fakir thought while one of the performers talked to the audience and then disappeared in a shroud of smoke.

Fakir watched as the girl, the little child he observed earlier with Ahiru, climbed into the cannon and the mother lit the starter string. When he heard the loud explosion and the crowd's gasps and shouts, Fakir looked toward Ahiru to see her happy face once more like in the parade before; however, he noticed her attention was not on the act, but on this mysterious male.

Fakir frowned when his emerald eyes landed on the strange boy, who just leaned against the support beam near the entrance of the Big Top tent. Fakir's eyes switched toward Ahiru whose face appeared to be blushing! _"What, why is she blushing! She couldn't actually like this guy, could she?" _Fakir anxiously thought, but then Ahiru began to move through the crowd and near the exit, "Where is she going? That guy disappeared, oh no don't tell me she's going to follow him!"

Fakir swiftly moved through the audience and followed Ahiru out of the Big Top and toward the town's fountain where the benches encircled the structure. He hid behind a circus stand that stood near fountain and watched as Ahiru began to walk toward the boy, who was sitting on the benches.

Fakir's fisted his hands in anger over the mysterious guy,"_What kind of hold does he have over you, my Ahiru." _He restrained himself when the same male touched Ahiru's shoulder and moved closer to her. He couldn't hear what the guy was whispering to his Ahiru, but he saw the guy take her arm and lead her away from everyone else; he felt a foreboding aura coming from the guy.

"Oh no, Ahiru's in danger! This must be that guy Rue was talking about, I've got to find Mytho and Rue! Hold on Ahiru, we'll rescue you from this spell that devil has put on you!" whispered Fakir as he ran around the circus to find Mytho and Rue.

* * *

Mytho walked toward the town's fountain to wait for Fakir and Rue, but he saw Fakir running toward him. "Fakir, what is the matter? Did you find Ahiru?" he asked. Mytho watched as Fakir stopped to breathe deeply and then Fakir told him everything that happened.

Mytho's heart tightened and his hands curled up after hearing about the same guy meeting up with Ahiru. _"How dare he touch her! And now he has taken Ahiru some place away from me!"_ he angrily thought, but his face remained concerned in front of Fakir.

Fakir suddenly looked past Mytho to discover Rue jogging toward them. Mytho turned to see Rue walking toward his side and he felt his heart heavy with guilt and resignation. He knew he would have to talk to Rue about his feelings, but for now that would have to wait. _"I'm going to have to resume my actions so as to not draw any negative feelings from Fakir…or Rue. Rue, I'm so sorry, but I've realized that loving you was nothing more than sheer duty and guilt I felt for you being raised by the Raven King."_ Mytho regretfully thought.

Fakir, Mytho, and Rue agreed to go after Ahiru and they all raced in the same direction Fakir last saw Ahiru and the strange boy.

* * *

Rue quietly left the balcony without Mytho noticing her. Her thoughts were in turmoil over the new developments between Mytho and Ahiru. She just couldn't believe that Mytho had fallen back in love with Ahiru. She went around back of the café and stood with her back planted on the cold, stiff wall. Rue slid down to the cobbled ground and sat there.

"I just can't believe this, I don't understand! Why, Mytho? Why Ahiru and still not me! Haven't I proven my love for you before? If it wasn't for the Raven King, you wouldn't have even noticed Ahiru and she would still be in her animal form and away from you!" Rue bitterly cried.

"_Gasp! No, I can't believe this Ahiru is my friend! But how could he just forget about me…I don't want to be alone again." _Rue sadly thought.

As she cried behind the café, Autor was strolling down the street when he heard Rue's cries. He definitely remembered hearing those same cries before the incident with The Raven.

Autor went down the alley way and paused at the sight set before him. There she was, Rue, the same girl who captured his heart, crying on the grimy cobbled-stoned corner. Autor unconsciously shifted his glasses and strode forward to Rue. He bent down in front of her and told her, "Everything will be alright, I won't leave you alone."

Rue lifted her head, tears flowing down her face, and she surprisingly hugged Autor. Autor's face bloomed with heat, but his arms embraced the girl to give her the comfort and love he so desperately wanted to give her.

Several minutes passed by until Rue's tearsdried and her mind cleared of the depressed fog that overcame her. She realized she was in another man's arms and he was not her Mytho. Rue pushed against the man's embrace and astonishment stilled her tongue.

"_It's that boy from before, Autor! Oh no, don't tell me he saw me like this! Oh how embarrassing….wait a minute, why am I embarrassed and why do I feel so safe in his arms?"_ Rue thought while staring into Autor's violet eyes. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until, **BOOM!**

"What was that!" cried Rue as she gripped Autor's arms. They stood up and walked out of the alley and toward the circus. After waiting for a few minutes for the commotion, Autor concluded,

"It was probably one of the circus acts being performed inside the Big Top. Don't worry, nothing bad has happened, do you hear the cheers of the townspeople?"

Rue listened and Autor was right for the town square echoed with energetic cheering for "Cannon Girl". Rue blushed at her previous actions and noticed that she still held on to Autor. She quickly retracted her hands from him and took a few steps back.

Autor noticed the lack of pressure on his arms and turned back to see Rue standing a few feet away from him with her head down. He gently smiled at her and walked toward her to reach out his hand and touch her cheek, "My lady I hope you are feeling better, a-and if you should ever need to talk to someone I'm always here. Just find me at the library or the music department and I'll listen." He whispered softly and with a quick kiss to Rue's cheek, Autor walked away from her and the festivities occurring.

Rue was shocked and still stood in the middle of the street after Autor walked away. She lightly touched her cheek where he kissed her and her entire face turned as red as a fresh rose in spring. _"He kissed me and comforted me…but I thought I only had eyes for Mytho; however, now it seems so different. It's as if…"_ She didn't get to finish her idea when she heard Fakir's voice yelling over toward her.

She jogged up toward Fakir and almost froze in step when she saw Mytho. She noticed he looked concerned and worried about something. _"Probably about Ahiru or maybe something happened." _She thought while listening to Fakir's tale about seeing Ahiru while half of her attention diverted to Mytho's expression, but when Fakir mentioned something about a strange boy with a dark aura her eyes swiftly looked toward Fakir.

Rue was horrified about what this stranger wanted with Ahiru and she had a sinking feeling that her worries were nothing compared to the fear for Ahiru against that monster Raven.

"We can't waste time, we must leave immediately to find her!" she cried. The boys agreed with her notion and raced off into the direction of where Fakir last saw Ahiru.

* * *

**"Well, well, it seems that Father has taken it upon himself to taint my ward for me," Lede **maliciously thought whilst looking through her silver mirror inscribed with German scripture, **"fool, he will not steal my conquest or ruin my plan. Oh Father dear, did you actually think I was to be your obedient servant forever! No, I have better things to do than babysit a fallen royal pain in the ass." **

She stood up from her seating and went over to the same mirror she used to transport her to the Raven King. With a sharp cutting knife, she cut her middle finger and speckled the mirror with her blood. The glass began to glow a violet shade and soon Lede stepped through the portal and into a world filled with clocks and lifeless marionette dolls.

"**Oh Drosselmeyer, come out come out wherever you are!" **she viciously laughed. Lede used her powers to locate the old meizer of tales and she unfolded her grayish-black wings to fly toward his hiding place.

When she landed near a long table set out for a tea party, Lede found Drosselmeyer calmly sitting in a plush recliner with a tea cup in hand. Lede cautiously strolled toward the old man until she was at least 4 feet in front of him.

"_**Well, it seems as though one of my creations' offspring has come to pay me a visit. Pray tell, what it is that you require from me, child."**_ Drosselmeyer spoke with an emanating, yet aging baritone.

"**I have come to offer you two choices, Drosselmeyer. As you can see, I have restarted your story and revised it in a degree in which you can appreciate; although, I am not of your blood like your fallen knight is, it took little to no difficulty in acquiring the tools needed to take over. But enough of my vanity, I'm here to tell you this: 1. You agree to leave this story alone and not incur my wrath and I will let you enjoy the show that I have created; or 2. You help me kill my Father and put me as the villain and continue with the same story you tried to end." **Lede communicated while standing before the storyteller with her wings fanned out behind her.

Drosselmeyer contemplated her offers as he looked upon her visage. _"Evil in the guise of Beauty, what a story this creature has made! And her offers are not at all compromising. Sigh, it's a shame you don't find talent like this in the real world and my wretched descendant sure isn't trying to write anything of entertaining quality. Hmm, I think I've decided."_

"_**Well child, I have decided to choose the offer prior to the later choice. I do, however, find it surprising that you noticed I interceded within the tale. You have much more power than you reveal, so much I'm surprised you asked me to kill your own parent. Is there a reason for such discourse?"**_

Lede thought long and hard about the answer she would give to the old man, after all he wasn't known as The Philosopher, for no reason. She knew about his cunning and sadistic affairs and Lede would make sure she would never be a part of them.

"**My Father had his time to rule, and since his defeat he has let his power diminish. Even with the falsetto heart I gave to him, his power is still not at his peak."**

"_**Falsetto? You mean you didn't give him the pendant, oh ho ho! What a naughty little thing you are!" **_laughed Drosselmeyer.

Lede's wings seem to grow larger at the joke of being called "little", for she was anything but that. Drosselmeyer sensed her tension and briefly apologized for the taunt. He arose from his chair and held out his hand. Lede plucked a feather from her wing and swiftly cut his hand and hers, then she grasped her bleeding hand with his to complete the sanguine contract. The blood flowed from both parties hand and mingled together within the other's wound and dripped upon the marble floor. The clocks' hands began to move forward and with it the story as the two released their grips.

Lede looked at her right hand and the wound already healed and only dried blood remained; the dried blood being Drosselmeyer's. Lede looked away from her hand to see Drosselmeyer already turned toward the story reflected in the glass of a giant grandfather clock.

"_**This clock will lead you back through your own clock inside the house you and Ahiru reside in. The pact has been made and under chronic law, we cannot undo what we committed to. I hope you will remember that."**_ The storyteller wisely remarked.

Lede walked toward the grandfather clock and placed a foot within the portal, while re-folding her large wings she said, **"I will not forget the promise made. Until next time, grandfather."** And with that she disappeared into the light and back within the fantastical reality produced by her family.

* * *

_Author: That's a wrap everybody! And thank you for your hard work!_

_Drosselmeyer: *sniff* You certainly have a knack for the dramatics, and the dialogue between Lede and myself….just astounding. _

_Author: Yeah, I try to instill the lessons you give me, Sensei. However, it's now up to my readers to see if it meets their standards! So what do you all think? Remember to review for without you all (and Drosselmeyer-sensei) I struggle to update._

_With love from the black chica, _

_Black_Diamond07_


	9. Chapter 8

Revival of the Raven~ Chap. 8: Is Love Evol?

_Author: Hello to all and one! I am back after taking my 3__rd__ ACTs and I hope this time to have a higher score! Anyway, I've gotten some reviews about Lede calling Sensei, grandfather. I only did this to relate how the characters Drosselmeyer created are indirectly his children and that Lede (even though I created her) is his grandchild due to her father being the Raven King._

_Drosselmeyer: *Sigh* Why must my "children" be so boring? Nonetheless, it's good to see you back at your desk and fulfilling your promise to your muse._

_Author: True, true. Also, to all of you Autor fans out there, comment more for me to write him in! I only had one person do this and they are on my friends' list on LJ! Need some support for Autor, otherwise I'm going to have to cut him out._

_Much love to all of the fans of me fic and a shout out to my twin, Altaria! _

_And now, The Show Must Go On!_

"_I can't believe I'm feeling like this!" _she thought while her arm linked with Dante's. Ahiru led the handsome lad through the town, the neighborhood, the outskirts of the village, and finally the Academy. As they were walking toward the ballet district of the Academy, Dante removed his arm from Ahiru's embrace and walked ahead toward the ballet building.

"So, this is where I will be dancing, eh?" Dante darkly chuckled. Ahiru felt something inside her heart, telling her that Dante was a bit "off" in some ways.

"_That's silly, I mean he may look like a total bad boy, not that I'm complaining, but I think he really is nice! After all, he's talking to me, a freak with a name meaning duck and the skills to match when it comes to ballet." _Ahiru thought while staring at the building and Dante.

Dante turned to find her in a bit of a daze and he smirked harder. He walked toward her and said, "Would you like to dance with me, Princess?" Ahiru awoke from her thoughts after hearing his proposal. She slowly nodded her head and let Dante lead her into the building.

As they walked through the doors, Ahiru released her hand from the boy and went over to the cubbies to retrieve her shoes and then motioned for Dante to choose a pair of shoes from there. After they tied their shoes on, Ahiru walked over to the piano and tried to tune it to a familiar song she usually hears in the ballet room.

When the song began to play a concerto from Bach's Sarabande, Dante swiftly walked toward the piano and turned it off. Confused by his actions, Ahiru turned to see what the matter with the song was. Dante simply shrugged at her silent inquiry and searched behind the piano.

What he found was a small boom box/CD player with 5 CDS lying beside it. He picked one of the CDs titled, _Dark Waltz, _and pressed play. Walking to the centre of the room, Dante limbered and stretched as the violin strings played in the song.

Ahiru watched as he stretched and was mesmerized by how flexible he was. She heard the singer's lyrics and felt Dante's cold, but strong hands on her petite waist pull her toward him. They began to dance in a graceful movement of a pas de deux that expressed the sorrow and wicked delight each one shared throughout the ballet.

"_What fluidity and skill Dante has! I've never felt so safe and beautiful through my dances, but with him, I feel so free and without any doubts." _Ahiru blissfully thought as Dante lifted her above his head with poise.

Ahiru felt joy and sadness when she began to descend at the end of the song, and without thinking she sinuously turned and placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Dante was stunned, for a bit, but quickly returned the romantic gesture as he held her in a mid-arabesque pose.

The song ended with a light _ting!_ And the pair slowly pulled apart while gazing at each other's eyes. Ahiru felt a warm quiver through her body and found that she liked that whenever Dante looked at her.

Dante gazed fiercely at the young ballerina and showed a small smile toward her. He then bent down to whisper, **"I do believe I've found something truly entertaining, and it involves you, and me, and this song. Always remember this moment, Princess."**

Ahiru's face reddened with delight and then her eyes darkened to a navy blue, which slightly shocked Dante before he composed his mask. _**"Perfect, this little performance has turned out quite advantageous and I'm not talking about her becoming more evil either….hmm, I wonder…"**_

"**Princess, would you do me the honor of becoming my "friend" and hopefully more?"** Dante deviously asked. Ahiru's eyes glimmered with more sin as she whispered, "Yes," to the evil trickster. Dante only tightened his hands upon her while embracing her in another addicting kiss.

As Ahiru's eyes closed in desire, Dante's was wide and aware of who was watching them. He smirked in his mind and viciously laughed through his eyes so his enemy could see who had the upper hand!

"_**Let's see how the Mighty Hero rescues this princess….hehehe!"**_

The lively trio ran all around town in search for their beloved friend, but they could not find her. One of them decided to head back to her house, where they would confront Lede and see if Ahiru would be alright.

"Let us split up and see if she is either there, at the Academy, or outside of town," suggested Mytho, "We'll meet back before our curfew is upon us." Rue and Fakir agreed with him and they each headed to one of the destinations.

Mytho chose the closest spot, the Academy, and headed toward the art buildings, but he couldn't find her. Then he heard music come from the Ballet Building and quietly ran toward the place. He snuck up to the door and listened to the tragic, yet soothing melodies coming from the room.

"_I need to see what that Devil is doing to her."_ Mytho determinedly thought. He went outside and peaked through the nearby shrubbery to gaze through one of the windows opposite the wall. What Mytho saw mad him shake in jealousy and regret, as he watched Ahiru and the Raven King beautifully dance.

The ballet performance reminded him of the first time he danced with Ahiru as Princess Tutu and as his classmate during his dark days. When the song ended, his heart almost broke when he witness Ahiru kiss that monster from a fairy tale. The only thought running through his head was how _"It should have been me kissing her, dancing with her, holding her." _

When his head arose from its state, Mytho was caught by his enemy's gaze and grew angry by the wicked amusement reflected in those jaded eyes! He saw Dante release Ahiru and watched as his foe walked out of the room while leaving a bemused, yet smiling Ahiru in his wake.

Mytho silently withdrew from his concealing, grassy follage and calmly walked toward the building's door. When it opened, Mytho came face to face with his enemy of old and newfound rival. Dante slung his black jacket over his left shoulder and smirked in a bad boy way.

Mytho glowered at his enemy, "What do you want with her?" The Raven King merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his head in a stuck-up manner; but not without casting a sadistic wink at Mytho.

The former prince's soul shook with anger and hatred toward the Raven King, but on the outside his face was emotionless and eyes were a cold, yellow stare.

Then his opponent walked toward Mytho and stated, "**I'm only here to have some fun, and besides don't you already have a "princess"?" **The Raven King sneered at the mention of Rue.

"I'm not going to even answer that, but know this You and Your Daughter are going back in the depths from whence you came from, and this time I'll seal you there for all time and not even Drosselmeyer could bring you back!" Mytho coolly declared in an even tone. Then without a thought to the other, Mytho swept passed the Raven King and went inside to speak to Ahiru.

The Raven King only laughed lightly at the minimal threat imposed by Mytho. He tilted his head toward the sky to see it becoming darker with only a few specks of starlight. He put on his jacket and headed toward the house that Ahiru and Lede shared in town.

_Author: Cut! That's a rap everybody! The muse has just went to sleep! _

_Drosselmeyer: And as always, please review my apprentices work; although, you could hardly call this a complete chapter…Ow!_

_Author: Sensei! That's not very nice! But thank you to all who were patient! Happy Halloween!_


	10. Chapter 9

Revival of the Raven

Chap. 9: "You and I Will Burn, Sister"

_Author: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for that short chap I published like a week ago, I was so busy, but now that Veteran's Day is fast approaching I have time to send this one out to all of my supporters!_

_Drosselmeyer: *Hmph* It's very rude to keep your audience waiting, especially with that last one you made! It should have been longer!_

_Author: Hai, sensei! I will do my very best for this one! And here is where we left off, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

'_The Raven King only laughed at the threat imposed by his enemy as he walked toward the town to find his daughter's house.'_

As the boys went to find Ahiru, Rue walked into town to find Lede. She didn't know where the house could be or what it looked like, but for some reason Rue felt a powerful aura as she walked down one of the streets alit with lanterns. Her footsteps clicked against the cobblestone of Dia Ble St. as she blindly followed the shady sensation within her heart.

Rue's journey came to a stop at this large house with a Gothic doorway and a metal garden fence covered with greenish-brown vines and large red flowers with black dots inside of them. Rue's eyes slowly rose from the fence to the grayish-white windows and she saw a dark figure moving in one of the rooms.

'_Gasp, what the…who was that? Could that be Ahiru…or maybe it's that witch!'_ Rue thought as the cold wind blew all around her, causing her to shiver in fear. Rue shakily climbed the steps of the old wooden porch and softly knocked on the door. 'Creeeaaaakkk' went the door as it opened by the force of the wind and Rue's hand.

She jumped back in fright and called out, "Hello is anybody there? Ahiru?" No one answered and that made Rue all the more nervous. She peered up at the ill-lighted house's windows and once more she saw a figure moving in one of the rooms.

"Oh God, why me? I wish Mytho was here." Rue whispered to the night. Her gaze went back toward the open door and all she saw was the darkness. Rue swallowed the fear in her voice and stepped inside the house. After taking at least 3 steps, the door suddenly slammed shut!

Rue swiftly turned around and gripped the door knob, but it wouldn't budge, and then she heard:

"_**Hehehe! Little prima donna, are you scared? Do not worry, I'll be there. To squeeze you and choke you, until you bleed. Little prima donna, I shall feed….Shhhh!"**_

Rue screamed in terror over the song, but someone put their hand over her mouth, while the other squeezed her throat and raised her body from the ground.

"_**You seem surprised, my dear. Don't worry I just want to meet you." **_The stranger grasped Rue's neck hard as they struck a match and lit a candle.

Rue blearily saw the light of the candle and merely squeaked when she saw brown skin and black feathers against the golden glow of the candlestick. The light arose from the ground and was held at Rue's face.

"_It's her, Lede of Nevar!"_ dreadfully thought as her eyes scanned Lede's abysmal eyes and bronzed skin tone. "_She's so beautiful, yet her touch is as cold as the wind outside."_

Lede could only sneer at the face Rue made as she struggled to breathe. She dropped Rue on the ground and leaned against a large cherry wood table in the middle of the room. Lede watched Rue taking deep breaths as tears formed in her eyes.

When Rue finally got back to normal, she steadily raised her head to see Lede looking down on her as if she was nothing but an insect!

"Tell me where my friend is." Rue demanded. Lede's eyes narrowed at the command and let her aura overpower Rue. The girl fell to her knees in shock and terror.

"_**You have little manners toward your seniors, eh little prima donna?" **_Lede cynically remarked, _**"Do you think I would tell you? And to think you were one of the "clever ones" that averted Father's attention. It's pathetic."**_

Rue weakly stood up and turned her gaze on Lede once more. "Do you hate me, Lede?"

"_**Yes, I do. You were the one Father favored above all others, even though you were a filthy human brat, blessed with our noble blood and power. Then to top it off, he made you into that false princess and let you command us to follow you without question. I have seen many of my comrades die because of you and your 'precious Prince'."**_

"Lede, I am sorry for what I've done to you and the others, but I had no choice. I was being controlled by the Raven King. We are sisters, Lede. We suffered through the same thing!" Rue pleaded. Without warning, Lede had Rue pressed against the glass of the windows, she ran her long black fingernails against her back and neck, wings splayed out in expanse cutting Rue's legs, and leaned forward to whisper,

"_**We are not the same, and you are not my SISTER! I do not share any relations to a traitorous whore, who blatantly abandons others for the 'love of a Prince'!" **_Lede gripped Rue's hair hard, while cutting her legs with her nails,_** "You will feel what pain truly is. You will suffer, you will cry, and most of all I shall watch your despair and torment you for all eternity."**_

Lede pulls back from Rue and flings her through the glass window. Rue lands painfully on the cobblestone of Dia Ble St. covered in glass and a few black feathers. Her dress was torn and dirty, hair full of broken wood fragments and leaves, and her legs and hands had shallow cuts bleeding. Rue tried to get up, but froze when she felt Lede's stare. She felt a murderous intent through those cold, black eyes.

"_I can feel so much hate in the dark, it's like she has no eyes, b-but I know she is looking at me, because I-I can feel it…oh God! What have I done?"_

Rue began to run far away from the calamitous house, wincing with every step due to her cuts. She kept running blindly until she bumped into someone. She braced herself for another trip on the cold ground; instead she felt warm hands holding her.

Rue opened her eyes and stared at emerald-red orbs and an arrogant smirk. Rue pushed away from him, her hand upon her heart, and breathed a bit faster when she fully took notice of the stranger.

He was tall and lean, like Fakir, his hair was as midnight black, and held danger and desire within those jaded orbs. Rue felt a familiar dread within her and recognized the mysterious lad from today's carnival!

"I-it's you!" Rue wearily said. The boy merely shrugged at her response and walked toward the house Rue came from, but as he passed her he, in a sinister way, laughed in her ear.

"_Is he mocking me? H-h-how dare he! But why do I feel such horrible sense of knowing him?"_ Rue suspected as she continued to walk back to the Academy.

* * *

"**Well, it seems as though my offspring has had a little fun with her former sibling…I hope she didn't do too much damage. Although, judging from her state of dress it's not so bad as to the cuts and bruise upon her neck and legs." **The Raven King assumed as he held his ex-ward in his arms, with his black jacket covering his arms and hands; for he didn't want to touch human filth.

When the traitor opened her eyes and pushed away from the Raven King, he merely shrugged indifference toward her small feat and gathered his jacket on his shoulders. He took account of her state and walked past her, smiling all the way.

He walked toward the obscure manor of his 'newfound favorite' ebony child. Dante ascended the creaky wooden stairs, careful to avoid the glass, and entered through the wide open passage on the house. There were candles alit on the dusky shelves, dangerously close to many books and linen coverage, and there he saw her.

Lede sat on top of the cherry wooden table, carving an inscription on the outer rims in German:

_Ein Geschwisterkind ist gleich dem anderen und weiß, der andere Geheimnisse, so wie klug es sein kann, wenn sie wie die anderen brechen kennen und der Schmerz ist härter als eines Liebhabers._

(A sibling is equal to the other and knows of the other's secrets; so how clever it can be when they know how to break the other and the pain is fiercer than a lover's).

"**Lede, my child has the Prince's harlot upset you so much that you would throw her out of the window?" **the Raven King presumed.

Lede merely shrugged and laughed in joy of her finished inscription. She got off the table and tilted it on the ground, and then she took one of the candles and set it aflame. The Fire caught onto everything and then Lede turned to her father and said, _**"Father, it appears that 'Princess Kraehe' can still find us, even though she turned against you. I think it's time to further our plan of revenge on all of them. Setting this place on fire will cause such heartache for my ward, and that is when you take advantage of her. Make her yours and soon you will have all the power in the world!" **_Lede foresaw, all the while her face was emotionless, she was cruelly laughing at him.

"**I shall not forget this gift, Lede of Nevar."** The Raven King exclaimed as they walked into the enchanted mirror, escaping the flames and shutting out the people on the streets, watching the house burn to the ground.

* * *

Fakir searched throughout the village and ran toward the center of town. He dejectedly sat down on one of the benches, looked up at the pitch-black sky.

"_Where are you, Ahiru? Please, come back to me. I miss you and it is with you I can be myself and become a better man…by my side." _Fakir sighed in his head. His eyes were upon the sky and suddenly he noticed a fiery glow in the sky.

He stood up from his resting place and looked toward the village and saw that a house was on fire! Thinking Ahiru would be at the center of it all, Fakir raced toward Dia Ble St. and found it crowded with the village people in their nightwear, while some the fire department was hastily putting the fire out.

"Oh dear, isn't that wear that family, the Nevars, lived? Oh dear, I hope that nice young girl is not inside!" cried one of the neighbors of the blazing house. Fakir instantly felt on edge and raced toward the house shouting Ahiru's name into the fire. The firemen quickly stopped him, as the rest finished putting the fire out.

When all of the flames went out, they went inside the soggy, decrepit manor. One team searched upstairs, while the other searched the first floor; Fakir went with the later team.

He saw wet, blackened books and furniture, a table with a piece of German inscription falling into the dusky puddle of wet soot and wood. Fakir searched through the living room, dining room, bathroom, and kitchen, but he did not see anything out of the ordinary. He was about to give a relieved sigh until he heard, "Hey, we got a stiff up here in the 1st bedroom!"

Before any of the firemen could turn toward the voice, Fakir was already on the last step to the 2nd floor. He raced over fallen debris and charcoal rugs and found the first bedroom door. He looked through the doorway and saw the firemen cover the blackened body, which lay on a makeshift stretcher of wet blankets and a red blouse.

"No, please don't be Ahiru!" He whispered as he slowly walked toward the group. He asked if they could lift the cover.

"What you know this person, kid?" asked one of the firemen. Fakir stiffly nodded and watched as the grey cover lifted from the victims face.

Fakir nearly screamed in horror and relief to find that it was not Ahiru, but another girl's body. Then he saw a necklace resting in between the lady's chest.

"_This must be Lede! I recognize that necklace from when Ahiru was Princess Tutu." _He despondently thought as the men took the body away.

After seeing the "body of Lede of Nevar" and identifying it, Fakir resigned himself to tell Ahiru the news before she hears it from the town's gossipers. So, with all haste, he ran back to the Academy to meet up with his friends and report on what happened; meanwhile, onyx eyes were watching his movements and took flight to the world of broken dreams and treachery.

* * *

Mytho entered the building to find Ahiru's eyes closed and her body moving in a rhythmic waltz to no music. Mytho watched Ahiru's graceful movement and began to feel a sort of pull toward her.

Ahiru could not stop thinking of Dante or the romantic moment shared between them. Her mind was so wrapped up in her day dream that she didn't realize her body moving and mimicking the previous dance she shared with Dante.

Ahiru's legs twirled and defiantly pointed, her hands majestically waved in sequence and poise to her dance. Then, she felt warm hands on her waist and legs, guiding her through her silent ballade.

"_It feels as if I stepped into a dream…like I did this before, in another life. I wonder if it had something to do with that Prince, with the lonely, yet beautiful gaze." _Ahiru envisioned.

Mytho couldn't stop himself from touching Ahiru, especially when her movements began to arouse something within his soul. He matched her movements and in a few moments they were synchronized in dance movements and began a different version of the pas de deux.

For the last 10 minutes, neither one spoke during their movements. Ahiru's eyes remained closed in bliss and ignorance of her partner, while the other's gazed lovingly over her form and features. They finally stopped when Ahiru did an arabesque penchée1 and Mytho slowly twirled her around to face him.

When she finally opened her eyes, both parties were shocked by what they saw. Ahiru's surprise was to see her silent partner being the same boy she bumped into earlier and the same eyes in her dreams.

Mytho was shocked to see his Princess's eyes such a dark blue instead of the lighter color that matched the sky's. He felt Ahiru pull away and he tightened his grip on her. Ahiru gasped in surprise which left her mouth partly open and very inviting for the older Prince.

Mytho looked into Ahiru's eyes and she did the same, as if daring him to do what he is thinking, and then he kissed her full on lips!

Ahiru's eyes widen in surprise and then closes in the warm feeling of the intimate kiss. Mytho's amber eyes lowered in triumph and adoration, for he finally felt at peace with the right Princess, not the one written out by another. They continued to kiss and embrace each other, when finally the need for air hit both of them.

Breathing heavily, their eyes were misted with love/lust and familiarity/happiness. They were still embracing the other and Mytho lowered his forehead toward Ahiru's to keep her with him.

They stayed like that for a while, until Mytho heard footsteps and reluctantly released Ahiru to make her stand by him, with his hand grasping hers.

Ahiru looked a bit confused and at peace with the display of affection, but she felt a twinge of guilt at the back of her mind.

The duo saw Fakir burst through the doors, all out of breath and eyes closed in exhaustion. He didn't know Ahiru was in the room, but knew Mytho would be.

"Mytho, Ahiru's house burned down and Lede of Nevar is dead! They found her corpse in her room…" Fakir announced and then paused in guilt for he heard Ahiru's anguished scream.

His and Mytho's eyes fell on Ahiru's form, crumbled and pitiable as a result of the news Fakir gave. The boys tried to comfort her by hugging her and telling Ahiru that they will always be there; however, Ahiru didn't hear them for the only one she truly cared for was gone forever.

"_Lede, Lede please come back! Why did this happen to you! Oh, Lede it can't be true!"_ Ahiru despaired. She pushed off the boys' comfort and ran out of the building, leaving behind her ballet slippers in haste.

All the while, a large raven perched upon the highest rooftop, watched in malicious enjoyment of the poor girl's tormented heart.

"_**Aw, poor Princess Tutu do not fret. For we shall meet again and this time I won't be your prized savior, but your Angel of Death."**_ Silently chuckled Lede as she clutched the pendant while watching it's glow fade even more as Ahiru's tears ran fervently down her face.

"**Soon, little one you will belong to me!"**

**

* * *

**

_Author: Cut, print and send it off to the press! Wow! I never knew listening to Drosselmeyer would actually pay off!_

_Drosselmeyer: I beg your pardon! Well, I must admit I did love the ending. But let us not think you are done with this, my apprentice?_

_Author: Oh no sensei I have yet begun to fight! I hope everyone enjoyed this new installment and thank you for being patient with me! And as always, please review for my writing lives on this! Thank you!_

_1 _Arabesque penchée: _The position of the body supported on one leg, with the other leg extended behind the body with the knee straight._


	11. Chapter 10

Revival of the Raven~Chap.10

_Family Vengance_

Author: _Hello to everyone on their vacation or Thanksgiving Break! I've had a relaxing time and I'm ready to continue!_

Drosselmeyer: _*Yawn* Is it that time already! Well my apprentice, you have a lot to make up for, especially for letting your audience wait for the continuation of your character's "demise"._

Author: _Yes, I know Sensei! Alright everyone thanks for being so patient and here comes the Drums!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any other merchandise, but I do own Lede and Dante Orez; so please ask before usage!**

**

* * *

Lightening shatters the starless sky, as the boom of thunder reverberates throughout the streets of Dia Ble; however in the middle of it all as rain pools inside a burnt Gothic house covered with dead vines and broken wood, a shivering orange and white mass sits within the wreckage.**

Ahiru sits on the wet, uneven stool near the front door of her house. Tears and rain intermingle upon her cheeks as her eyes shift from one ruined room to the crumble of the second floor, where they found her guardian, Lede.

She wearily shakes her head at her bleak future without her friend and "sister figure" and contemplates on what she should do and who to turn to. Ahiru had two options: 1. Go to the Academy where the headmaster would let her stay in the girls' dormitory with her friends, or 2. To find another cottage to live in while finishing school, maybe even get a part-time job to help with the expenses.

"_No,_ Ahiru glumly thought, _"That won't work and there are no abandoned houses around here, except for the ones outside the village walls. I'll have to stick with option 1 then."_

Ahiru stiffly got up from the soggy, blackened stool and took one last look of her destroyed home. She began to leave until '_plop'_ went her duck-shaped pendant from her neck. Ahiru bent down to retrieve it but stopped when she saw her muddy reflection in the ashen puddle.

Ahiru lightly touched her wet face and saw the tears coming from her navy eyes. She covered her mouth in fear of a sob and shut her eyes in despair. Ahiru hadn't felt such misery since her mother's death and her abandonment by her father. The wind howled within the forsaken husk of her former home and with that breeze, Ahiru painfully screamed her anguish, her sorrow, and hate for what **Life** had done to her.

Ahiru swiftly stood up and punched the remains of the stool she sat in and immediately felt the splintering pain upon her hand. More tears erupted from her action, but Ahiru didn't care.

After what seemed like an eternity of wailing in the night, Ahiru stopped and opened her watery eyes. She uncurled her hands and turned toward the front door and went outside and away from her former home. Clutching her pendant, Ahiru silently vowed to never forget Lede's kindness and to find whoever did this to them!

Ahiru began to walk through the gated garden to exit the familiar area, until she saw a swan-like pendant hanging on one of the gables of the metal fence. She gripped it in her hand and felt a pulse within the jewel!

"_Whoa! This is Lede's pendant! She must have thrown it out when the house was burning"_ Ahiru suspected as she put the pendant around her neck. The jewel glowed even more, but Ahiru didn't notice the light and kept walking through Dia Ble St. and toward the Academy; however, a pair of red and dark brown eyes kept back in the shadows observing her.

When she reached the Academy, Ahiru felt the onslaught of memories of the previous day. The dances with the handsome stranger Dante and the calm and collected Mytho-sempai, who tried to "rescue her from Lede" days before the event. The formidable encounter with Rue and the annoying pity-party displayed by Fakir, all of these memories occupied her thoughts as she walked toward the Headmaster's quarters.

Ahiru knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Neko-sensei! Ahiru didn't seem fazed by her teacher's strange business within the Headmaster's office. She observed her teacher's bent-over procession of comfort and understanding to her loss, but Ahiru didn't acknowledge the kind gesture. She merely walked past Neko-sensei and silently closed the door behind her, all the while hearing her teacher muttering, "Poor child, I hope she gets through this."

{**Author's Note: **_The scene with Ahiru and the Headmaster will be cut, due to the fact that I want to get back to the story. So sorry and thank you!}_

After receiving permission to stay at the Academy and listening to the condolences of the Headmaster, Ahiru walked toward the girls' dormitory and found Pique and Lillie waiting in front of the doors.

"Oh my poor, sweet, little Ahiru-chan! I'm so sorry for your guardian's death!" Lillie bemoaned and lightly hugged Ahiru while crying herself on Ahiru's shoulder. Ahiru returned the embrace and thanked Lillie, while comforting her cries Ahiru looked upon Pique, who merely nodded in sentiment toward her.

Ahiru lightly smiled at Pique's show of concern for Pique knew Ahiru didn't like all the tears and pity; she's had enough to last her 3 lifetimes already.

When Lillie released Ahiru, sniffling all the way, the girls turned toward the dormitory and went up the stairs to find Ahiru a spare bedroom. They found one at the top of building where a window sat upon the roof overlooking the entire village (the same room from the anime Ahiru stayed in).

Lillie and Pique left to fetch some food for Ahiru, who silently stayed in her new room clutching "her" swan-like pendant. Ahiru felt the pendant snap open and it revealed a tiny multi-folded letter from Lede. It read:

_My dear Ahiru,_

_If you are reading this then I guess I have left you for the otherworld. We both knew it would come to this so do not fear. I just want you to know how proud I am. To see you grow from the abused, crushed girl of 5 and become the strong, young lady I had the privilege to raise; your mother would be proud of you. There are some things I kept from you and since I am gone it is time for you to know who you really are. Ahiru, you are a daughter of The Raven King. You are Princess Aalina and by all rights you are MY SISTER. Our father was defeated before you were barely 2 years old. His enemy was Prince Mytho and Princess Kraehё, who you know as Mytho-sempai and Rue-sempai. When Father was defeated, the Prince and his Princess cast us into darkness, but I left you in the human world until I could reach you. When I escaped from my prison, I searched the world over until I found you. You are what is left of the royal family of Ravens and I pass my title to you. Ahiru, when you see ravens flock around your presence, they sense that you are their ruler and friend. My dear sister, I will watch over you in Heaven, along with Father and Mother, and hopefully you will avenge our family and take your rightful place as the Raven Queen._

_Watching over you forever,_

_Lede of Nevar_

Hands trembled while gripping the letter; Ahiru could only stare at the shocking words written on the wrinkled paper. _"A sister, Lede is my sister and I'm a Princess! My name isn't even Ahiru, but Aalina?"_ Ahiru reluctantly took in. She placed the letter inside of her pillowcase and sat down, stunned, upon her bed. She couldn't believe what was happening to her! Finding out her guardian was her sister and the people she knew were the reason for her family's death!

All of a sudden something broke within Ahiru; all the while the swan-like pendant glowed darker and darker. Ahiru's eyes saw the pendant and grabbed it to place upon her neck. She lied down on the bed, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep even when her friends came back hours later.

* * *

Fakir never felt so horrible when he delivered the news to Mytho, while unknowingly telling Ahiru, his best friend and love-of-his-life, that Lede of Nevar was dead. He pushed his face further into his hands in grief and remembrance of Ahiru's expression yesterday.

His friend, Mytho, tried to comfort him but it was no use. Fakir knew he would have to face Ahiru after she returned to the Academy; only he knew exactly what he would do.

"_No matter what Ahiru, I'll never let you be alone. Even if you despise me, so be it as long as I have breath in my body I will protect you from the Ravens."_ He resolutely thought. Fakir could only imagine how much pain Ahiru could be in, which was why he got up with an urge to find her before trouble could reach her vulnerable heart.

"Mytho we have to find Ahiru, she is alone and vulnerable and this is the perfect chance for the Raven King to capture her. I know she will hate me, but knowing that she is free from this despicable game of lies is something I can bear. Will you help me?"

Fakir saw Mytho nod in agreement and the two boys raced out of the dorms and toward the girls' dormitory to call for Rue.

* * *

Mytho could only sit next to his dejected friend, hand on his back in a comforting way, but he could think of nothing to say. Everything that had happened was too much for either boy to take. Mytho couldn't help but suspect that the Raven King set up this ploy of Lede's death in order to get closer to his princess; however, he became worried for Ahiru. He hasn't seen her since their "private" ballet lesson, although he hasn't seen the humanoid Raven King either.

Mytho scowled at the thought of "Dante" being near Ahiru and putting her in grave danger. Then he felt Fakir rise up and Mytho listened to his "best friend's" determination and spirited words of rescuing their friend from the enemy. Mytho agreed to his friend's idea and followed Fakir toward the girls' dormitory to find Rue, who he surprisingly has seen less of!

"_Hmm, maybe she has found something, but it is strange how she didn't come to us from last night"_ Mytho presumed as he stood with Fakir near the girls' dormitory.

Suddenly they heard a voice cry, "**AHIRU!" **from upstairs and Mytho and Fakir raced up to see what happened to their princess.

* * *

Rue groggily awoke to the creaking of the floors outside her room. She stiffly arose from her warm bed and felt the soreness of her scraps and cuts she received from Lede last night. Rue noticed the bandages around her arms and legs and recognized her handiwork of first-aid.

Rue walked across her cold, hardwood floors to the nightstand that contained a clean bowl of water and a fresh towel. After cleansing her face and inspecting her now shallow and barely visible cuts, Rue got dressed in her school uniform, with her hair brushed and down, and walked out of her room.

She heard a noise coming from the spare room next to her own and went to investigate. Rue saw the door was open and went inside the room and what she found astonished her. Ahiru lied in the large canopy bed with her eyes closed and her hands folded on top of her chest. Her hair was fanned out in shimmering waves of orange and on her neck was a pendant; but it wasn't just any pendant, it was the same one Ahiru wore as Princess Tutu in the years when Rue knew her.

Rue silently gasped in awe and surprise over her dreamy, yet oblivious friend. Rue felt a swell of protectiveness for Ahiru and leaned forward to kiss Ahiru's forehead in friendship; however, when her lips touched Ahiru's skin, Rue felt a cold shudder rush through her body.

Rue reeled back to discover Ahiru's eyes wide open and glowing red! She toppled over when Ahiru began to dreadfully crawl off the bed and slowly stalk Rue's fallen form. Rue held back a gasp of terror when she saw Ahiru nastily smirk her way and then she screamed when she saw Ahiru pull out a knife from God-knows-where!

"**AHIRU! No please, don't do it!"** Rue narrowly escaped the first slash by her possessed friend and then she rushed toward Ahiru and pushed her to the ground. The knife fell out of Ahiru's hand and Rue grabbed both wrists and yelled at Ahiru, "Snap out of it! Don't let them control you! You don't kill, remember you help others and are friends with everyone! Come back to us, Ahiru!"

However, Ahiru didn't listen and continued to struggle with Rue on top of her. Then, Rue heard a flurry of footsteps and saw the boys and Pique and Lillie coming near the room. Rue was still struggling against her possessed friend, but Ahiru wouldn't stop.

Rue felt someone pull her away from Ahiru and she turned around to see Mytho gently, but firmly holding her while Fakir grappled with the ferocity of Ahiru's anger! Rue gasped when Fakir had lightly punched Ahiru in the stomach, knocking her unconscious. Pique and Lillie only stood in shock and sorrow over how their friend reacted and what Fakir did to Ahiru; they were still holding the food they swiped from breakfast as Fakir gently carried Ahiru, bridle-style, down the stairs and out of the dormitory toward the infirmary.

Rue felt Mytho sigh in relief and sadness toward the situation and she felt all of her jealousy and regret toward Mytho vanish when he hugged her.

She heard him say, "Are you alright, did she hurt you?" and Rue only shook her head and told him she was fine. Rue wanted to stay in his embrace forever, but he pulled away and looked at Rue with his large, amber irises. The same eyes that made her feel warm and loved like before, before all of this happened to them.

Rue followed Mytho out of the spare room and they both headed toward the infirmary, her hand grasping his tightly throughout their walk.

* * *

"_**Well, I must say that went better than expected! Good show, Ahiru! Of course, with the blood of the Ravens within you since you touched your own pendant, which was soaked in my blood, I'm not surprised a little bit of me was shown in you."**_ Lede triumphantly exclaimed while sitting atop of the bell tower near the Academy. She watched through her magic mirror as Fakir placed her naïve ward in the infirmary, Mytho and Rue holding hands as they traversed to the infirmary, and her father in his humanoid form slinking around the campus.

"_**My, how the mighty have fallen! Reduced to a whimsical human male while spying on "Princess Tutu" or as she now believes, Princess Aalina!" **_she sneered in delight.

Lede expanded her grayish-black wings and flew off toward the center of town. She landed at the middle of the square, near the fountain, and began to draw an alchemic circle around the fountain. When she was finished, Lede knelt down and plucked a feather from her wing, she recited an ancient German spell and pricked her finger for the blood to flow into the water.

Lede smirked when the transmutation circle glowed purple and the fountain's water began to bubble and soon overflow onto the circle. Within the fountain arose a large sword with swan feathers gracing the golden hilt. Lede flew over the glowing alchemic conduit and grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the water.

She immediately flew into the sky as the fountain exploded and left the remains of smoke and debris within a large crater.

"_**Hehehe, now that I have the Prince's sword this story will be the greatest tragedy ever created! "**_ Lede declared while looking down upon the Academy. When she saw her father go into the infirmary after the trio left Ahiru, Lede evilly smiled and said, "_**Long live the King"**_ and with a powerful slash of the sword, she vanished into the night.

_Author: Well, I think I have finally scared myself! Ha! Oh and Aalina is one of the German names I had to research, but sadly there is no meaning to it! So unless someone finds the meaning to Aalina, kudos to ya and I might let you get a sneak peak of the next chp!_

_Drosselmeyer: That was….unexpected! That was marvelous, yet I think you could have done better, my apprentice._

_Author: Yeah, well I'm on vacation and this storyline has been stuck in my head all Thanksgiving! Plus, I saw the new HP movie and the epicness inspired me to finish this story!_

_Okay everyone! Happy Holidays and I hope you review soon!_

_Signed: Black_Diamond07_


	12. Chapter 11

Revival of the Raven~ Chp. 11

"All Hail the Princess Aalina"

_Author: Oh my, it's almost time for Christmas or for everyone else, the Holidays! Right now I have at least 1 day until school is out and then it's time for VACATION!_

_Drosselmeyer: *Sigh* I need a holiday from you, my apprentice. Correcting your mistakes and re-writing my own characters for your benefit is taking a toll!_

_Author: I know and I do thank you for your help, Sensei; but don't worry, after this last chap. You get to have a two week vacation!_

_Drosselmeyer: Good to know, oh well at least the last one we did included my favorite element, alchemy! So evil, yet amazingly simple for retrieving the Prince's sword._

_Author: Thank you Sensei! Anyway, this is to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alert and favorite! On with the show!_

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Princess Tutu© or any merchandise, but I do own Dante Orez, Dia Ble St. and Lede of Nevar**

**

* * *

**

Everything hurt, her head, hands, feet, lungs; everything seemed to be on fire! Voices were floating around her reddened ears and one of those voices struck a nerve within her, and suddenly her eyes opened and everything turned Red!

* * *

Ahiru woke up to find herself in a white, sterilized room with the smell of alcohol and fresh bandages. She realized that someone put her in the infirmary, but the question was who? Ahiru slowly arose from the white bed and swung her feet to reach the floor. When she attempted to stand, a hand shot out to stop her movements.

Ahiru looked up to see the same boy from the circus tent, Fakir. She ignored his warning about getting up too soon, but then she froze when he said she attacked someone. Ahiru turned toward him, attention fully on Fakir and asked him, "Who did I attack?"

She heard the name Rue and gasped out loud, but for some reason Ahiru felt happy and a little bit naughty. When she heard nothing but silence, Ahiru laid down and covered her eyes with her arm, she felt Fakir sit next to her on bed trying to comfort her and telling Ahiru that it wasn't her fault.

'_Ha! Not my fault, what if I wanted it to be __**MY FAULT**__! Ever since I read Lede's message and held that pendant, it's like a bright fire has awaken within me! I wonder…'_ **CAAAAAAA!**

Ahiru swiftly got up and turned toward the window to see a few ravens crowding around the courtyard, and they all were looking at her!

She turned her eyes from the window to Fakir and saw his face turn grim with distain toward her 'brethren'. Ahiru scoffed at his expression while watching him get up and open the door for her friends who came in with drinks in hand.

Lillie quickly crossed over toward Ahiru, "Ohm Ahiru-chan! How are you feeling?"

Ahiru suddenly arose from the bed and embraced Lillie, "I'm alright, Lillie, Pique. I just needed to rest, with everything that's happened my mind just shut down all of a sudden. But I feel fine now."

Ahiru felt Lillie and Pique hug her from all sides, but her eyes were on Fakir, who seemed to have left them to talk to somebody outside. While her friends tried to reassure her, Ahiru listened to Fakir and the mysterious people outside talking it sounded like they were discussing her!

'_Well, isn't that just rude! No, I must not think about my pride, but of my family's honor. Pique, Lillie I'm sorry but I can't be involved with you, not anymore.'_ Ahiru sadly thought as she felt her friends release her.

The door opened to reveal Fakir, Mytho, and slightly hesitant Rue. They walked toward Ahiru and asked if she was alright. Ahiru scowled on the inside, but the trio only saw her smile and says that she is fine.

Ahiru felt her heart beat rapidly and mind growing darker. She knew she was about to change, but into what…she did not know. _'I need to get out of here and away from THEM! I need to find out more about the Ravens and who I am….what's this! The pendant feels hot!'_ Ahiru looked down as she placed her left hand on the chest where the pendant resided, and then she ran…

Out of the infirmary, out of the boundaries of the Academy; Ahiru just bolted away from everyone she knew without so much as a backward glance. She felts no tears in her eyes, as her legs sped her through the town and toward the forest. Ravens followed above her head while the darkness kept creeping further into her mind; however, Ahiru was not afraid, for she embraced the darkness with a sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

Fakir watched Ahiru turn in her sleep for what seemed like a lifetime for him. Here she was, the girl who used to bring laughter and joy to everyone, and the one he fell in love with; however, after seeing her ferocity against Rue and himself as he struggled to hold her…it was too much.

He closed his eyes in remembrance and pity for how fragile she looked after he knocked her unconscious. All of a sudden he heard Ahiru gasp for breath and his eyes opened to gaze into azure irises filled with confusion and weariness. When Ahiru tried to get up in a hurry, he stopped her with his hand, "Whoa, hold on there! You shouldn't try to get up so fast; you were unconscious for a few hours so you might feel a bit dizzy."

Fakir observed _his_ Ahiru gaze into his eyes and then she laid down upon her bed, putting her arm upon her eyes with a tired expression. "Ahiru you attacked someone today and I had to knock you out in order to stop you from hurting them," Fakir whispered sadly. When Ahiru asked who she harmed, Fakir told her it was Rue. Hearing her gasp in horror for what she unconsciously did, Fakir tried to comfort her while sitting on the side of the bed.

Then, he heard cawing coming from outside. _'Damn that demon, he's watching her with those ravens, just as Rue used to do in the past.'_ Fakir ruefully thought as he missed the emotion flash on Ahiru's face.

He heard Ahiru's friends walking toward the door and he left Ahiru's side to open it. They rushed passed him, drinks in hand, and he turned to see Ahiru enveloped into a bear hug from her friends. Fakir quietly left the room to give the girls privacy after hearing Ahiru reassure them of her health.

"Fakir how is everything?" said Mytho while holding Rue's hand. Fakir stared at Mytho for a second before answering.

"Ahiru is fine, although she looks tired. She says that with everything that's happened her mind just took her down for the count. Rue, you know Ahiru would never hurt you or anyone for that matter. It's that woman, Lede! She and the Raven King have their minions outside watching over Ahiru. I think she is being controlled and we need to find out what that device is." Fakir spoke while shaking with anger toward their foes' actions.

He contemplated how they were controlling _their_ Ahiru and then it hit him! _'The pendant that once belonged to Princess Tutu! Of course, it all makes sense!'_

"Mytho, you remember how Princess Kraehe tainted a piece of your heart with the Raven King's blood?" Fakir analyzed, while mentally apologizing to Rue for bringing up her alter ego, "this is what has happened to Ahiru! Her pendant was worn by Lede and the last I've seen it was upon her corpse! I believe that is how they are controlling Ahiru and changed her."

"We need to find that amulet, in order to change Ahiru back and defeat the Raven King once and for all." Mytho proclaimed. Rue agreed fervently to this piece of information and Fakir touched her on the shoulder in concern over the affect the Ravens had on Rue, but she shook off his concern and put on a determined look.

"We have to save our friend, Fakir. It's no use of comforting me, I got out of it. But Ahiru is still trapped within their world and I am ready to fight them again. Ahiru has always been there for us and it's time for us to return the favor and get _our Ahiru_ back!" Rue exclaimed. The boys felt her strength and all of them turned toward the door that held their friend.

Fakir, Mytho, and Rue walked in to see Ahiru clutching her chest, which was glowing red! They saw how Ahiru's head bowed down and the tremors racing throughout her tiny frame. Pique and Lillie stood to the side, afraid for their friend but uncertain on what to do.

Rue reached out to Ahiru, "Ahiru are you okay? What's happening to your heart?" And then, Ahiru ran away from them, still clutching her heart.

"That glow must be the pendant, and it's penetrating Ahiru's heart!" Fakir shouted toward his friends. The trio ran through the Academy to find and rescue their possessed friend. When they stopped outside the village walls, Mytho said, "Since Ahiru used to be a duck, my guess would be that she is heading back home…to the lake."

The trio took his advice and went toward the lake and they saw their friend crouched over the misty water, still clutching her lost pendant against her chest. Fakir and Mytho crept slowly toward Ahiru while Rue went around the other side as to catch her should she run from them once more.

Suddenly, Ahiru's head shot up and turned around to see the two boys slowly approaching her. "Ahiru, we're not here to harm you, we want to help!" shouted Fakir. Then, the orange-haired child slowly stood up and turned toward them, her eyes glowed with blood and hate, and then she spoke,

"**Well well, all hail the Prince and Princess and the Fallen Knight," **Ahiru turned her head to identify Rue, who was standing still at her voice change, **"I'm glad you have come for my revenge will soon be complete!"**

The trio was shocked with how their sweet Ahiru changed into a spiteful puppet of the Ravens. "Who are you? Is that you, Lede?" Rue demanded. The controlled lass turned upon Rue and swiftly flew toward her and grabbed Rue's hair and swung her toward the lake. Mytho ran into the lake and caught Rue while falling into the watery depths.

Ahiru's eyes glowed brighter and she grasped the pendant tighter drawing blood in the process. Mytho and Rue looked into the other's eyes to make sure they were alright and then they gazed up toward Ahiru's floating form above.

And out of the blue, Mytho released Rue and pulled on Ahiru's foot, which pulled her down into the water. She began to fight his hold upon her arms, but he was strong for his gender. Rue joined in with Mytho's actions, but this just made Ahiru fight harder.

"**Release me! Now!"** she screamed. A group of Ravens and a murder of crows appeared in the sky and flocked toward the children within the lake. The Ravens carried Ahiru away from Mytho and Rue, and the crows attacked Fakir, who fought them off with a long stick he found.

Ahiru felt a familiar feeling forming inside of her, like she was about to transform into another person! The Ravens began to form a large tornado of dark feathers around her and Ahiru transformed into _Aalina, Princess of the Ravens_ (imagine Rue's costume, only Ahiru is wearing it). Her eyes are now a darker blue close to black, her hair was braided down her back with specs of black feathers and a dusty gold tiara upon her head.

_Aalina_ floated down and went toward the water to look upon her reflection. She smiled when she felt her hair and laughed at what adorned her head. With a lingering look toward the reflecting pool, _Aalina_ turned toward the trio, who gathered while her transformation took place.

_Aalina_ sauntered toward them with a deviant smile and a swish of her hips. Her 'brethren' hovered in a circle above her, watching their enemies shake in fear and anguish over their "new Dark Princess". _Aalina _stopped her stalk and smiled toward the person behind the trio.

Mytho, Fakir and Rue were confused as to who she smiled to, but then they felt another presence and turned around to see **Dante Orez** stroll out from his hiding place, with a smirk etched upon his face.

* * *

Dante was surprised by how quickly his "dearly departed" child's plan has formed into a splendid vendetta. Standing next to the newly altered Ahiru, or as she now calls herself _Aalina_, he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction and a bit of lust.

Dante recalled how this all came to be. From watching the entire violent affair of his pathetic ward and possessed slave princess; witnessing the ex-Knight punch her unconscious, while feeling a twinge of hate toward the Knight but he brushed it off as a side effect from being human; to seeing her run back to where this story began, the lake, and embracing the dark side….it was all too perfect.

To him, _Aalina_ glowed in beauty and was surprised by the power emitted from the same charm that turned her into the heroine, Princess Tutu. And with her help he would defeat his long standing enemy, the Prince, his useless servant, and his traitorous princess!

He felt her power in glorious dark violet waves, pushing the trees and water with such force as to form miniature tornados. _Aalina_'s _magic_ glided him safely through his enemies and to her. When he landed, Dante saw her smile and he remembered the same child that he danced that _Dark Waltz_ with.

"_**Ahiru is that you?"**_ he 'hesitantly' asked. Ahiru nodded to confirm, but she took his hand in hers and told him,

"**My name is Aalina, the Royal Princess of the Ravens. Don't worry Dante, you are safe with me if you are on my side."**

Dante laughed, in his mind, at her statement and told her that he is on her side. As _Aalina_ gripped his hand tightly, yet gentle, he found himself growing weary for some strange reason. The Earth seemed to sway to and fro and then his world turned black; he fainted in _Aalina_'s arms.

_Aalina _held Dante close and angrily gazed up to the trio, who were still in shock for what has happened. _Aalina_ cawed into the sky and her 'brethren' swooped down to pick up Dante Orez. She turned toward the heroic trio and said,

"**Foolish mortals, I will have my revenge! For my sister, Lede of Nevar and the Raven King! I will remake this place for my banished kin! Long live the Ravens!"** And with her final cry to her Raven party, _Aalina_ flew into the sky and disappeared.

* * *

Mytho couldn't believe what just happened. His foe, the Raven King, carried off by his pristine love, Ahiru; his possessed love transforming into the same creature as his friend, Rue, seems to be in love with the same person who she perceived as her Father, when in fact that creature is the reason for her suffering!

By his side, Fakir stooped on one knee in sadness for Ahiru, while Rue seemed to be putting on a strong façade at the same time shaking in terror over past memories spurred by Ahiru's transformation. Mytho, though wet and exhausted mentally and physically, placed his hands on his friends' shoulders in comfort and spoke,

"It seems that our Ahiru is truly tied up in the Ravens' vendetta against us. The Raven King was with us, disguised as that new mysterious male, Dante Orez," he saw Rue look up in horror over the new info, but he went on, "we must save her. Ahiru believes she is a Raven princess due to that pendant. Once we snatch that pendant and destroy it, we'll break the curse the Ravens have placed on her."

"Yet, how do we know that destroying the amulet will return our Ahiru back? It might destroy her or worse change her into an incarnation of our next enemy." Fakir supposed to the plan.

"It might be a risk we have to take, Fakir." Rue announced. "Did you not sense that enormous aura emanated from Ahiru? That's enough power to totally wipe this village from the face of the Earth. We need to destroy it, or our world will fade to black."

Mytho cringed at the mere thought of losing Ahiru to his foe's power or to their actions against her alter-ego. _'I have to find a way to save Ahiru, before we destroy her."_

* * *

Author: _Thank you everyone and happy holidays! Special shout out to my best friend, Michael. You really helped me out on the design for my character._

Drosselmeyer: _Well…that I saw that coming a mile away! Thank goodness you're going on break, I need to get back to my own work and my home._

Author_: Y_

_Ah, I bet those dusty clocks are waiting to get tuned up, Sensei. C'mon! You know you'll miss me! And I promise to send you some scones, I know how much you like them!_

Drosselmeyer:_ *grumbling* Fine, but they better be chocolate!_

Author: _Yes sir! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuck with my story! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!_

_Signed: Black_Diamond 07_


	13. Chapter 12

Revival of the Raven ~Chap. 12

"The Enemy of My Enemy is my Creator"

_Author: Hello my faithful fans and reviewers! Sorry about the delay of this chapter, my graduation is approaching and work is coming in so fast! I want to thank everybody who has supported this story and also those who added my story to their 'story alerts'_

_Drosselmeyer: *sigh* and just when I got comfortable in my chair! Well at least the scones were good through the long wait, my apprentice._

_Author: Thank you Sensei for being so patient with me! And now to everyone who is still with me: Let's get on with the SHOW!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any other merchandise…sad, I know.**

_A fallen heroine and a humanoid Raven King flew swiftly through the night. The nebulous sky provided the perfect somber mood as the crescent moon shined its waning light upon the small town of fairytales. The pair perched themselves upon the Academy's Girls' Dormitory rooftop as the black birds scattered around them. The girl in the black tutu with her newfound strength carried the dark youth through a near-by window and into an empty room; the room now belonging to Ahiru._

_The austere lass gently laid the lad upon the bed and went toward the chair near the bed. As she crossed the room, the girl noticed her appearance in the mirror and suddenly her head began to hurt. A loud chime resounded in her mind as she unsteadily moved backwards toward the bed. While the sound became deafening, the raven child transformed from her shade into the bright flamed-haired young lady known as Ahiru; Aalina crept back into the recesses of Ahiru's mind and the girl collapsed on the bed next to the unconscious king._

Sunlight skulked up the tall dormitory to stretch its rays upon the windows of every room. The very last room had not been reached by the sparkling rays, yet the couple awoke to each other's eyes. Jaded green gazed into fierce azure as they awoke to find themselves tangled within each other's limbs.

Ahiru's face broke out into a blush and shyly eased away from the daring boy, only to have her waist gripped firmly by his arm and his jaded speckled- red eyes fervently staring at her. Ahiru didn't know what to do and what to say, but she didn't want this moment to end. Being in his presence sent chills through her spine and Ahiru couldn't help but become addicted to it.

Dante watched while his former enemy's/ puppet's face go through a series of emotion: surprise, embarrassment, and, to his astonishment, desire. He brought his free hand to her hair and dove in for a kiss and she kissed back with the same desire that was held in her eyes.

For at least 2 minutes, the duo continued to kiss until they heard the sound of birds chirping near the window. Dante scowled and used his aura to scare away the pesky birds, who were replaced by the large ravens. He smiled at his servants and looked down toward his prey.

Ahiru noticed the ravens and slightly smiled for she remembered her former guardian who also had a fondness for ravens. Dante and Ahiru stayed in the bed while the footsteps of the students stomped down the stairs and toward the main building. They both knew that they had to face the day and whatever it brings.

The languid pair arose from bed and looked at each other: power-hungry green eyes collided with addictive blue. _**"I shall see you in class, my Lady. And do not worry about the others, we both know they stand no chance against us."**_

Ahiru could only nod and was caught off guard when Dante pulled her toward his embrace. She sniffed his scent upon his black tight-fitted shirt and sighed as he released her and headed out the door. Ahiru felt a twinge of pain in the back of her head, but brushed it off as a headache dealing with the troublesome trio. She changed into her uniform and rushed downstairs and toward class.

"_Damn him! His claws have finally condemned my beautiful Princess."_ Fakir furiously thought as he walked to class with his friends. Last night was a nightmare for the trio seeing their best friend turn into a vicious puppet of the Raven King. Rue could only shake her head in recollection of her dear friend's soul lost to her former hell-guardian.

The composed Prince watched his friends' reactions from last night, yet he could only feel a fire of rage being stoked by his enemies. Mytho, Fakir, and Rue walked into the ballet room and prepared for another lesson of _en pointe_, but what they did not know was the new arrivals in their class.

"Class I would like to introduce to you a new student from the Northern Academy of Performing Arts. This is Dante Orez and he has exceptional talent. Please treat him with courtesy and respect during his stay." Neko-sensei announced.

The trio faltered in their exercises as they heard the news from Neko-sensei. They watched their humanoid foe walk through the great pair of oak doors with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

Fakir's fists balled up and his knuckles turned white, if it wasn't for Mytho holding him back he would have attacked the 'new guy'! Fakir could only glare with hatred toward Dante as the lad went to join the rest of the class in their exercises.

Rue grimaced at the aura she felt when Dante (a.k.a. Raven King) came next to her and joined in with the stretches. She heard her fellow classmates chatter and flirt with him. '_If only they knew how malicious he is with human beings…they wouldn't be so easy going with him.' _ When he brushed against her leg, Rue almost flinched in anger and fear, but she wouldn't let Dante see how much his presence affected her.

Rue and Mytho continued with their exercises, yet Fakir had not moved from his previous stance. Emerald eyes glinting with rage and fist turning pale, Fakir excused himself from class and headed outside toward the fountain.

When he arrived at the benches, Fakir let out a roar of resentment toward the human raven-boy. He punched the fountain and laid on the grassy hill situated next to the foundation. _'What kind of sick game is this, Drosselmeyer? Was it not enough that Ahiru could not have her wish to be human? You just had to bring back more drama and angst, especially for Ahiru!'_

The wind began to bluster around the young knight and Fakir found himself face to face with Lede of Nevar. The two rivals stared each other down while matching the other's pose. And then Fakir spoke,

"I knew you weren't dead, Lede. What have you done to Ahiru?" Lede just sinisterly smiled at the knight and held up her hand. A large alchemic spell was tattooed upon her hand; with the dried blood of Drosselmeyer.

"_**I am now a part of you, my dear Knight. As his blood runs through you, it is in mine as well. I have a message for you from him….Never forget your fate. Just because the first story is over doesn't mean your destiny has stopped."**_

Fakir cringed at the blood shown upon Lede's hand, but grasped it in his. "Lede, what is it you want from Ahiru? Why change her into a shadow puppet?" The lady made no motion for cause of her actions and lifted her wings to take flight. Fakir quickly covered his head as Lede's gigantic wings swooped overhead leaving trails of black feathers.

Fakir retook his stance and stared up at the forming clouds. "Hmm, so you want a war for Ahiru's soul? Well I'll give you one then, for her."

_Author: Cut and Print! I'm so glad to get this out! I've been busy with a lot of things and February/ Black History Month is almost over._

_Drosselmeyer: Honor your ancestors, apprentice. If not for them you would not be here._

_Author: Hai sensei! Anyway, thank you for your support and the story is almost over as well. I'm going to start on a new one, although who the characters are will be my little surprise. I'll try to update sooner!_

_Signed: Black_Diamond07_


	14. Chapter 13

Revival of the Raven: Chap 13.

_**Foreign Touch, Familiar Sin**_

_Author__: I know I've been so bad! I'm truly and utterly sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Alas, my excuse is the proms and senior field trips coming up that has me so distracted! _

_Drosselmeyer: *smacks Apprentice with a fan*_

_Author: OW! Damn! That hurt!_

_Drosselmeyer: And now you know the pain that many of your readers endured! Keep up with your schedule, child!_

_Author: Yes, that is true and thanks to a reviewer, lolly, I felt better about updating this story. Also I suggest listening to this song called ET by Katy Perry, but go to this link because I hate the Vevo version of her song with Kanye West (who ruined the majesty of the words)when you see Dante and Ahiru together; dedicated to all of you DantexAhiru fans._

_.com/watch?v=JGoVQjwnthI_

_So on with the show!_

_Dedicated to stubsi93 for making that awesome VegetaxBulma ET video on YouTube…You rule!_

* * *

Dante watched as the former Prince and his 'worthless daughter' dance together. He did not think their technique was all that special as everyone made it out to be with their annoying 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

'**Feh, I bet my little puppet and I can perform more refined than these amateurs. Hmm, where is my 'little pet' anyhow?"**

Dante mentally scanned for Ahiru's presence and found her walking from the bathroom and toward the ballet room. He immediately stood up from his resting place and opened the doors in time for Ahiru to fall through with her hand in a fist for the door.

"**Well little one, it seems as though you love to fall in my arms! Shall this be a third or fourth time?" **Dante smirked as he held Ahiru within his embrace.

He watched the fiery redhead's cheeks tinge with blush, yet the desire in her blue orbs darkened even further as the necklace continued to glow brighter underneath her dress collar. Dante took her hand and led her to where the other students were sitting and continued to gaze at each other while ignoring the outside world.

* * *

Mytho couldn't believe what he was seeing! _His Tutu_ and that monster holding hands and staring at each other like lovesick puppies! How dare his nemesis touch Ahiru so intimately!

'_That should be me with her; it can be me with Tutu! All I need to do is defeat Dante and Lede in order to free Ahiru's beautiful soul; however, what to do with Fakir will be hard for I need his help!'_

Mytho continued to contemplate his feelings, but stopped when he saw Fakir return from his 'cool down' session. He noticed some blood on Fakir's hand and suspects that something happened outside. Fakir and Mytho look at each other and look back at Dante and Ahiru.

* * *

The teacher noticed Ahiru with Dante and wondered about their connection as his students continued their routine ballet exercises.

'_Meowr, now if this isn't a sight to see my new pupil interested in the fair Ahiru, who apparently adores him as well! Oh, why can't I find my true love?' _Neko-sensei ruefully thought and then snapped his focus on his job, to guide his students in the best way possible even into love itself!

Neko-sensei clapped his hands for his students' attention and commended them on their wonderful performance and asked if anyone else had anything to show for their project of The Art of Ballet that he assigned last week.

He saw his new student, Dante Orez, abruptly rise from the floor and said, "I know I've only just begun learning your skills, Sensei, but I do have a dance I want to perform for my peers; and my partner will be Ms. Ahiru."

Neko-sensei applauded Dante on being such a studious and flattering student, for it reflects upon him and his own hopes of leading his pupils to be graceful and elegant ballet dancers! He allowed Dante to dress up for his dance and let Ahiru fetch her own _en pointe _shoes, which were surprisingly a bluish-black that matched the costume she chose for her partner's performance.

* * *

Ahiru watched as her 'dark prince' led her to the front of the studio, his eyes gazing into his eyes and feeling a sense of desire that inflamed her entire being; unknowingly her locket glowed brighter under her clothes, sensing the darkness creeping within her heart.

She gently took her hand from Dante's grasp and went to the CD player/Boom box and selected a song that she remembered her guardian singing a long time ago.

As the beat began to play, Ahiru poised into an **adagio** with Dante holding her and silently listened to her heart: _let go and give in_.

* * *

**You're so hypnotizing!**

**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**

Dante moved Ahiru into an allegro.

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

Then, he guided her to a battement lent.

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**

He turned her into an avant,

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

And then a quick ballon.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

Soon, the duo do a few petite battements and

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Dante lifts her to do a split in the air

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

She leans on him with a backward arabesque; 

**Infect me with your love and**

He breathes pulse from her lithe neck and twirls her.

**Fill me with your poison**

Ahiru bows on the ground with hand in Dante's own.

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be your victim**

He pulls her up and,

**Ready for abduction**

They do an assemblé toward the left window,

**Boy, you're an alien!**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

And they land perfectly to the middle of the stage.

**Extraterrestrial**

* * *

Mytho, Rue, Fakir, and the other members of the class were astonished of the two performers!

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic!**

The students and teacher were in awe of their synchronization and grace that matched the song perfectly;

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

They couldn't help but notice how the dancers' aura reflected lust, desire, and risky ballet moves.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

Fakir's heart broke at the sight of his Ahiru turning into a seductive ballerina with a monster!

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be your victim**

**Ready for abduction**

As she watched them dance, Rue felt disgust for what the Raven King was doing to her friend.

**Boy, you're an alien!**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Mytho couldn't help but envision his beautiful partner, Tutu, doing this part of the dance with him

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

Ahiru and Dante changed into a slow waltz,

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**

She had her hand on his shoulders and

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

He leaned into her lips with his, and then continued the dance with a few more battements and an arabesque.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

The girls wished they were in Ahiru's place; except Rue and Pique

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be your victim**

**Ready for abduction**

Fakir and Mytho were ready to jump Dante for touching their Princess, but were stopped;

**Boy, you're an alien!**

For the teacher, in their way toward the boy, was in tears over the duo's passionate love and performance!

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**

Ahiru felt like she was on a fiery 'cloud 9' with no air or safety belt, but she didn't care.

**Boy, you're an alien!**

**Your touch so foreign**

Dante slightly rose from the kiss and bit the side of her neck; marking it with his crest.

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

The duo looked at each other and smiled with mischief and need. They separated and bowed before the class and Sensei.

* * *

As the entire studio filled with applause and some paper roses thrown by Lillie, they were not surprised to see the looks on the heroic trio's faces. Dante couldn't help but give a genuine smile toward his 'former daughter and her prince'.

'_That ought to show you who really controls things around here, especially when it comes to this silly art of dancing; although, the kiss wasn't bad for a finishing touché!'_

After their performance, Ahiru went to the bathroom to change out the costume, yet she wondered why she changed into it in the first place. She was surprised at Dante's choice for a partner for the advanced class.

'_But, he is full of surprises as am I.'_ Ahiru thought as she came out with her uniform on, but what she didn't expect was to be bombarded by all of the girls from the advanced class and her own friends!

They asked her all kind of questions about Dante: "What's he like in bed? Is his favorite color always black? Are you two going together! Why did he ask you to dance with him?"

That last question made her mentally cringe for she knew she wasn't a skilled ballerina yet, but her friend pushed all of the annoyances out of the bathroom. Pique turned her back to the door to block the fervent fan girls of Dante Orez, and her concern turned to Ahiru.

Lillie had consoling patted her on the back and said, "Ignore that stupid child, she doesn't know what she's talking about. We all know the reason why Dante chose you…he's in love!"

Ahiru gaped at her friend's confession while grasping the pendant, and started to wonder if Dante is in love with her. Many things have happened in her life ever since she met Lede, and now she finds herself in the midst of love and school rivalry! _'This is all so weird! I thought I wouldn't fall in love, especially after Lede's death, yet the note in the locket and my blackout….waking up in his arms in my room….maybe this will be a new beginning for me?'_

Ahiru let a little smile slip through as she thought about her moments with Dante and Mytho, suddenly her head started to hurt! A fierce chime rang through her skull, as she clutched on her friends for support against the pain!

Pique and Lillie quickly moved Ahiru to the infirmary and told the nurse that something was wrong with their friend. The nurse examined Ahiru and took out a needle to give the girl a sedative.

Finally, the pain had ceased and Ahiru drifted off into slumber while clutching her locket upon her chest.

* * *

Dante Orez proudly strode out of the studio wearing his leather jacket and some dark denim jeans with a white shirt. He noticed someone hiding behind one of the school's columns and decided to stop and wait.

Lo and behold, the King of Ravens saw the Fallen Knight and Banished Prince waiting for him. He summoned his mental powers and forced them to come out of hiding. The pair unwillingly walked up to the Raven King and merely glared at him.

"**Oh, now isn't this a pathetic sight! What did you two have planned when I walked past you? Beat me up? Strangle me? Or cleave me in two with that stupid sword?" **He maliciously laughed as the heroes tried to break free of his control. **"It's useless to stop me, but then I need a little bit of entertainment. Oh, it's a good thing that little one, Princess Tutu, is giving me all the attention I need!"**

"You fiend, how dare you seduce our friend! We will stop your evil scheme!" angrily shouted Mytho.

"I'll make sure you never rise again, and this time there won't be a sequel to your reign!" Fakir spat.

"**How amusing! You think your threats and so-called powers will stop me from rising? Its no wonder my fool of a daughter had an easy time controlling you, boy! And you, the Fallen Knight, thinks he can have my hand-crafted puppet? Well, I guess that little performance on the dance floor didn't quite cement into your metal skulls. I AM IN CONTROL! I am her master now; and you'll see soon enough." **He laughed and disappeared in a dark tornado of feathers.

Mytho and Fakir were finally released from his spell and looked on to the sky with determination toward their mission: Free Ahiru and Kill the Raven King and his minions.

Suddenly, Rue came out of the studio and told them that Ahiru is in the infirmary and she's clutching the pendant. The trio race toward their friend all the while hoping that she won't turn back into the cruel puppet, Aalina.

* * *

_Author: YAY! I hope I made it up to many of you lovely people out there! I will try to update frequently, but I do need reviews to see how this newest chapter impressed you. Until then, À Bientôt!_

_Drosselmeyer: For those of you who didn't understand the ballet moves:_

**Adagio:** Adagio means "slowly", and in ballet it means slow, enfolding movements. In a classical ballet class, the Adagio portion of the lesson concentrates on slow movements to improve the dancer's ability to control the leg and increase extension (i.e., to bring the leg into high positions with control and ease). In a Grand Pas (or Classical Pas de deux, Grand Pas d'action, etc.), the Adagio is usually referred to as the Grand adage, and often follows the Entrée. This Adage is typically the outward movement of the Grand Pas where the female dancer is partnered by the lead male dancer and/or one or more suitors. In ballet, the word adagio does not refer to the music accompanying the dance but rather the type of balletic movement being performed. For example, the Grand adage of the famous Black Swan Pas de deux from Swan Lake is musically an Andante, while the choreography is Adagio. It is a very important pose in ballet.

**Avant:"**Forwards", to the front, as opposed to arrière. For example, a step travelling en avant moves forwards, towards the audience, e.g. sissonne en avant

**Allegro:** Meaning brisk, lively. A term applied to all bright, fast, or brisk movements. All steps of elevation such as the entrechat, cabriole, assemblé, jeté and so on, come under this classification. The majority of dances, both solo and group, are built on allegro. The most important qualities to aim at in allégro are lightness, smoothness and ballon.

**Arabesque:** The position of the body supported on one leg, with the other leg extended behind the body with the knee straight.

**Assemblé:** Sometimes also pas assemblé. Literally "assembled". A movement where the first foot performs a battement glissé/degagé, "swishing" out. With the dancer launching into a jump, the second foot then swishes up under the first foot. The feet meet together in mid-air and the dance lands with both feet on the floor at the same time, in third or fifth position.

**Battement:** It is a kicking movement of the working leg (i.e. the leg that is performing a technique). Battements are usually executed in front (en avant or à la quatrieme devant), to the side (à la seconde) or back (en arrière or à la quatrieme derrière).

**Battement lent:** is a slow battement, normally taken as high as possible, which involves considerable control and strength. Both legs remain straight for the whole duration of the movement.

**Petit battement:** is a battement action where the bending action is at the knee, while the upper leg and thigh remain still. The working foot quickly alternates from the cou-de-pied position in the front to the cou-de-pied position in the back, slightly opening to the side.

_Author: Oh yeah, thank you to everyone who has stuck by me! Please review to keep my muse and me focused!_


	15. Chapter 14

Revival of the Raven~ Chap. 14

_Carnival of Rust_

_Author:__ Hello my people of PT world! Thank you for all of your reviews and story alerts! Hopefully I will be able to get at least 3 chaps up before I go off to college! Wish Me Luck!_

_Drosselmeyer: It's almost that time, her graduation from a bumbling fool of an apprentice to a master writer. I have to say I am almost proud to call her my pupil….'almost'._

_Author: Thanks Sensei, you make me feel so good! (sarcasm) Anyway, I can't wait to finish this story for I'm thinking about doing a DBZ fic soon. Anyway, I am in love with this song, Carnival of Rust, by Poets of the Fall. I used a few of their words, but had to rewrite it to fit my story. Please listen to it while watching this MEP of it:_ _.com/watch?v=1lty59dkW_M_

* * *

Ahiru felt the evening sun gleam through the infirmary window near her pillow. She opened her blue irises to see her friends sleeping on her bed, Pique on her left and Lillie on her right.

'_You guys, I don't deserve your concern. This new development is starting to wear me out! These black outs…Dante…I need to get out of here and think'_

The red-head slowly crept out of the bed, without disturbing her companions, and silently headed toward the window and climbed out; she didn't want another run in with the 'troublesome trio' like last time.

As she closed the window from the outside, Ahiru heard the infirmary door open and there they came in. She crouched under the bushes, next to the window sill, and listened to them speak.

"Where did she go?" she heard Fakir ask as he paced up to her bed and shook her friends awake.

"Dante better not have kidnapped her like last time!" declared Mytho while Ahiru heard him hit the wall next to her.

"Guys calm down; you're scaring Ahiru's friends! Look, can you two please go back to your rooms and wait for Ahiru?" persuaded Rue while flashing a kind smile at Pique and Lillie.

Ahiru heard her friends positively respond and tried to sneak a peek in the window. She saw the trio stand next to her bed watching Pique and Lillie head toward the door. Pique stopped and looked back toward Fakir and said "You better make sure she's okay and return her to us. Even if you are upper classmen, if you hurt Ahiru I'm coming after you." She made a motion with her right fist and left hand to signify that she meant business and closed the door behind her.

"_That's my girl, Pique Always looking out for me. I need to find Dante; this pendant seems to call for something…maybe he can help me find what it yearns for."_ Ahiru contemplated.

She slipped away from the window and went in search of her new mysterious partner throughout the campus; however, she could not locate him and night was beginning to set in making it unsafe for Ahiru to venture on.

Ahiru walked toward the girls' dormitory stairwell and ascended toward her quarters. When she neared her floor, Ahiru noticed that her door was opened and cautiously peered inside.

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror, Ahiru saw a dark figure drawing strange archaic symbols on the looking glass. Ahiru quietly entered her room in a crouch, in order for the intruder not to see her, and crept toward the dark figure.

"_What am I doing! I should have gone for Pique if I wanted to confront a thief! What if they are dangerous…oh well, it's now or never!"_ She silently panicked while listening to the trespasser whisper into her mirror.

"_**Come füttern den Regen, es ist durstig nach Blut fließt unterhalb der Himmel der Lust. Kommen Sie den Regen, fühlen, weil ich für dein Herz innerhalb dieser Karneval von Rost Suche ….hello, Aalina."**_ The prowler speaks.

Ahiru calmly stood from her position and glared at the intruder. "What do you want? Why did you break into my room?"

"_**To break in means that I made an 'entrance' by kicking the door in; however, it would seem as though you like to leave things unlocked and vulnerable. So, I am merely visiting an old friend…"**_ The stranger replied while wiping their hand with a maroon handkerchief.

Ahiru went for the light and flicked it on to reveal her presumed deceased guardian, Lede, alive and dressed in her ebony fashions from the first night she revealed herself to Ahiru.

Ahiru rushed toward Lede and hugged her deeply within Lede's bosom. Lede placed her left hand on Ahiru's head and said, _**"Why sister, have you missed me so? I thought you would have figured out your 'lineage's' power by now?"**_

"I thought I lost you forever! Please, don't leave me Lede!" Ahiru cried whilst clinging to her sibling/guardian.

Lede gently pried Ahiru off of her lithe form and lifted her chin with her right hand. _**"Child, you know that you have a responsibility to our family and me. You must get rid of that bastard princess and her murderous Prince and Knight! Only then, can our family come out of the darkness of Purgatory and into the night of this world and the next!"**_

"I'm trying I don't know how to end this."

"_**You do. You will and it shall be with our family's most precious heirloom." **_Lede pulled a gleaming silver sword with black feathers and diamonds encrusted upon the hilt. _**"You are the last member of the House of Ravenous and only you can wield this sword and destroy our family's jailers. **_

"What power our family's sword holds! And yet, I cannot but help to worry about what to do with this sword for I am not skilled in this art."

"_**You don't have to be, all you need to do is pierce that treacherous Prince's heart and this world will belong to our house once again…as it should be."**_

Ahiru agreed upon the plan and carefully grasped the sword with both hands. The sinister weapon shrunk in size and transformed into a small inscription within her pendant, which in turn transformed into a black silk choker. Ahiru grasped her jewel and gazed within its ruby-colored shadows, unknowing of Lede's magic taking a deeper grip upon her innocent soul.

"_**Sleep, my princess and remember what I have spoken of…."**_ And with this last sentence, Ahiru fell unconscious on her floor while a glimmer from the mirror transported Lede of Nevar back into the Shadow World with her brethren ravens.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Pique and Lillie were still worried for their missing friend, Ahiru. Pique suggested that they check her room to see if she is back and sure enough they spotted their friend lying asleep on the floor. As they moved Ahiru onto her bed, Pique noticed fragments of writing upon the vanity.

"_I wonder what that means for its in German."_ Pique questioned while walking back into her room after bidding Lillie a good morning before watching her go down to class. She got her camera from the closet and quickly went back into Ahiru's room and took the picture 3 times for clarity. _"I'll look in the library for a translation."_

Pique dressed quickly and checked on her slumbering friend before heading to the library. When she got there, she went to ask the librarian, an owl, where to find a German translator device. The owl pointed toward the section of references and told her to find a boy with dark green hair wearing glasses.

Pique traversed to the reference section and found the student with his head in a German-versed book about a man named Drosselmeyer. She quietly announced her presence and felt a bit intimidated by the way he looked at her through his glasses.

"Yes, what might you need assistance with?" he asked. Pique handed him her photos and said,

"I need this translated and I would like to know the meaning behind the words." The boy snatched the photos from her hand and carefully read the inscription within the captured picture of the mirror. He wrote out the English translation: _**Come feed the rain, it is thirsty for your blood which flows underneath the skies of lust. Come feel the rain, because I am searching for your heart within this carnival of rust.**_

"This couplet describes the battling forces between sin and morality within the human soul. It would seem as though the conductor of sin is calling to the victim of morality to join their side for the sky is the stage for either sides' rise or fall." The intelligent lad described while reading his own German tome.

Pique felt confusion and a sense of foreboding swell within her heart, as she thanked the student for the help she couldn't help but wonder where Ahiru learned German and why she thought her soul was in danger of falling to sin…

"Excuse me, but I couldn't happen to notice that you didn't introduce yourself to me. Let me begin," the boy stood and outstretched his right hand toward Pique, "I am Autor and if you should require my help you shall find me in here or in the piano room where the advance class performs."

Pique felt a small blush of shame for not introducing herself earlier. She took Autor's hand and told him her name; however, she had to hurry out of the library in order to attend her class and make up the work she missed from her previously missed one.

* * *

As he watched the purple-haired bun girl run out of the library, Autor pondered what she was doing with a picture of German incantation spells painted on a vanity mirror.

"_Hmm, maybe this has something to do with the return of Drosselmeyer or it could be a new threat to our world once more. It seems I will have to meet up with my dear, cousin, once more." _

Autor closed his book and placed it back in its respectable section to exit the library and find Fakir; however, he hoped to also run into a certain brunette with scarlet eyes as well.

* * *

Ahiru awoke and turned her head to see the sun setting into the amber-orange sky. _"Well, I guess classes are over with and I missed my chance to see Dante, yet that dream I had about Lede-our House of Ravenous-the sword…will this fog ever lift from my heart?"_

Ahiru got up and dressed in a simple navy corseted dress and some low black ballerina-flats. She silently descended the stairs and left the girls' dormitory. Ahiru wandered around the campus and eventually found herself a few feet away from the entrance gate of the boys' dormitory.

She heard a dorm open and looked around to find no one out and then she looked up to see the balcony doors of Mytho's and Fakir's room open to reveal the stark-white haired boy ,in his black lounging pants and no shirt, staring at the ebony sky.

Ahiru felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of Mytho with no shirt on and his pants hanging dangerously off his hips while he was leaning on the rail with his arms crossed and the wind blew his snowy locks around his honeyed irises.

Ahiru quietly turned around and suddenly felt eyes on her back. She knew who it was, but Ahiru chose to ignore him and continued her walk.

* * *

Mytho couldn't get Ahiru out of his mind. They were still unable to find her yesterday and today she didn't attend her classes.

"_My Princess, I need to see you once more. Where are you?"_ He walked toward his balcony windows and opened them to get some fresh air. He leaned against the railing and stared out into the shimmering night sky thinking of his absent princess.

He felt someone's gaze upon him and Mytho looked down to see the flamed-haired beauty with her back turned and walking toward the gardens. Mytho attempted to shout out, but he didn't want to cause attention toward himself or his princess. He decided to follow Ahiru and stealthily snuck out of his room and followed Ahiru.

* * *

The former friends continued to lead/follow the other toward the garden. The flamed-haired child grasped her pendant and twirled around to meet her stalker. The former Prince stopped in his tracking and slowly walked toward the lass.

They both came closer to each other while neither one said a word. Finally, the boy took the girl's hand in his left while his right touched her cheek. The lass leaned into the warm touch of the amber-eyed male with eyes closed.

The boy leaned into the girl's lips and kissed her softly, until she started to respond, and then he increased his passion within the caress. Their hearts were burning and the garden was alit with many fireflies. As if the world was burning, only they existed in the botanical paradise. The couple broke their embrace and breathed the floral scented air.

Honeyed-amber met sapphire irises as the couple gazed into the other's soul. The boy spoke of his love for the girl and how he never wants to let her go or to let the other male take what is his.

The fiery-haired girl simply smiled. She placed her hand upon his heart and in the other formed the sword. She pierced the spot upon where her hand was placed, and watched as the snowy haired boy fell with sword cleaved within his body.

**In the distance, two mysterious and wicked figures watch the scene unfold, and one begins to laugh in their triumph while the other looks to her companion and smirks about the next plan she has in store for him!**

* * *

_Author: Cut, print, and that's lunch! Thank God that's over! That plot has been in my head for a week! Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, story favorites, and whatever little tidbits everyone gave in order for my muse to get going!_

_Drosselmeyer: My, my! Another adaptation of my own work! Now this is a tale worth the drama and angst!_

_Author: As always, please review! I do hope everyone appreciates this long chapter and a shout out to all the Autor and Pique fans out there!_

_Signed: Black_Diamond07_


	16. Chapter 15

Revival of the Raven~Chap 15

Outbreak 666: Unleash Hell!

_Author: Hello everyone! I'm back and I'd like to thank: __**neko-chiidesu, James Birdsong, Emiri-Chu, lolly, bree luv, LuckyLadybug, Hemeophage, ..hime-sama, honeybunches, orihimefan23, EmInA-Angelique, Mermain123, and **_my first reviewer: **blackprinses7.**

_Drosselmeyer: *panting* I cannot fathom your reason to write in such humid weather! (Removes cloak and hat) Sigh! This is why I do not venture out of my sanctum for longer than an hour, but for the good of writing and drama I make the necessary sacrifice!_

_Author: And the world thanks you, Sensei! However, now is not the time for whining! Again, I thank everyone who has reviewed and for the silent readers who favorite/story alerts my work, you are so kind!_

_Author: Also, I've noticed that Fanfiction keeps destroying my links whenever I write them on my chapters. For all of you who were wondering where my links are located: YOUTUBE._

_And now, on with the show!_

* * *

The flamed-haired beauty watched as the former hero fell before her feet. His beautiful honey eyes glistened with tears and formed a question: _Why?_ The girl's eyes were glazed over with power and obedience, but her lips slowly curved into a smile and silently answered the muted inquiry: _Revenge._

Silver locks clashed with scarlet fluid as the boy fell onto the ground with his face toward the sky and the poisoned sword sheathed within his chest. The fallen Prince clutched the handle of the weapon and saw it transform from feathered ebony to pure white and gold…it was his own sword! The lad tried to pull it out with his last remaining strength, but when it moved his eyes became glassy and soon fell unconscious.

The red head lass watched as her enemy's heart arose from his bosom and shattered into many pieces and scattered to endless corners of the enchanted village. She stooped down toward her foe, pulled out the sword, and whispered, "Tonight, you shall have no memory of your previous life or of your powers. Tonight, I shall set my family free from the accursed prison you sentenced them to and together we shall rule this world and the next." With that said, the victor arose from her foe's dishonored form and stalked off into the early morning to find her 'trusted friend'.

Two lone figures, unaware of the couple or of the other, witness the transgressions of the enamored pair. One clenches his fist at the male's betrayal and of his friend's crime while the other looks on in despair to her female companion's sin and briefly glances at the blood flowing inside the garden; however the one thought remains within their head: _'I must help put an end to this bloodshed, or I will lose her!'_

* * *

The sun slowly crept over the Academy and shined its brilliant gaze upon the fallen Prince and his Knight. The viridian-haired boy quickly ran for help and soon came back to lift his friend from the ground. Students began to crowd the courtyard and some of the girls screamed while many gasped at the scene presented to them in the early morn. They numbly stood by as Fakir carried Mytho to the paramedics and teachers that were gathered in the middle of the courtyard.

Fakir stiffly watched as the paramedics raced his friend, and new rival, to the ambulance while the teachers shooed the students off to class. He heard the whispering gossipers tell of how another fight brewed between him and Mytho.

'_Fools, if only they hadn't forgotten the previous events I wouldn't be so angry with them! Ahiru, how could you! That damn Raven and his hell spawn! They deliberately tainted her hands in Mytho's blood! I have a feeling that this will be harder than we previously conceived after we fought against the Ravens the last time.'_

Fakir ran to find Ahiru and hopefully to find her puppet master, Lede. He sped across the courtyard and over the hills searching for her, until he found his flame-haired friend with Pique and Lillie. He went over and grabbed her arm, but what he didn't expect was a kick in his stomach.

Fakir kneeled on the ground, clutching his aching gut; he looked up to see his 'friend' glare at him with a smile on her lips. "Ahiru, what have you done!" cried her friends and Rue, to Fakir's surprise.

He grimaced as he watched Rue slap Ahiru with ferocity and then she started to condemn her actions with Mytho and himself while explaining that they were trying to free her from the lies Lede created; however, after that slap Fakir realized that Ahiru was not going to take that.

* * *

The group gasped as Ahiru lunged for Rue's throat, thus knocking them both down. Ahiru laughed as she hit and slapped Rue while exclaiming, "What's wrong Princess Kraehe! Are you angry that you're not 'Daddy's Little Girl' anymore! How dare you hit me?"

The prima donnas continued to scuffle on the ground for at least 2 minutes until Neko-sensei came to break them up with his signature "Yowl, if you two don't behave as civilized beings you'll each have to marry me!"

Their teacher's indecent proposal quickly made the pair separate to their respective corners: Ahiru with Pique and Rue kneeling with Fakir. Rue watched as Neko-sensei yelled and severely persecuted Ahiru; however, the fiery lass seemed the least repentant of her actions toward her and Fakir. Neko-sensei observed Ahiru's façade and told her to report to the headmaster's office.

Rue and Fakir were escorted to the infirmary, but Rue was startled by the look Pique gave her when the teacher began to lead them. Her eyes followed Pique, who started to walk toward an old blue building that had a sign hanging over the medieval doorway: Archaic Journeys.

The teacher told the pair to rest while he dealt with Ahiru's actions with the headmaster. Rue looked out the window next to her bed and saw the paramedics transport Mytho to the infirmary. The nurse also observed this and hastily went out to ask why they brought back the injured student.

The paramedics told her that when they got to the hospital, his chest had no wound and though the blood on his chest matched his, the lad was not in any immediate danger. The nurse left it at that and situated Mytho as neatly and gently as she was trained to and left him to talk to the headmaster.

Rue and Fakir leapt up from their beds and went to see to Mytho. They watched his eyes open and reflect those past golden orbs filled with emptiness and apathy. Rue turned away from the despairing sight of her Prince's form. She felt Fakir's hand upon her shoulder in show of support and comfort.

'_I can't let this go on! If they succeeded in taking out my Prince, they will try to kill Fakir as well! The only way to defeat these blasted ravens is to gain the advantage and I may find it at that bookstore!'_ Rue determined and went to kiss Mytho upon his forehead. _'I promise to get your heart back, my Prince.'_

"Fakir, I need you to come with me to this bookstore, The Archaic Journeys, in order to find out more on Lede and to free Ahiru from the Raven's curse."

Rue and Fakir left the infirmary and headed toward the Archaic Journeys; unknowing that someone was observing them from the nurse's desk mirror.

* * *

Pique watched as her friend calmly walked toward the headmaster's office. She turned her glare to Rue and vowed to find out the reason her friend's behavior bordered toward madness; however, Pique so wished to punch Rue for touching her friend, and strangely enough Fakir as well.

"Oh la la, can you believe how strong our Ahiru became! To take down Fakir and then get into a cat fight with Rue-san! Pique, what shall we do?"

"Lillie, I'm going to get to the bottom of this whole thing involving Ahiru and those two. Something isn't right; actually a whole lot of things have been strange ever since we began our new school year. You go off to class and I'll meet you back at the dorms. I have to check this out."

Lillie rushed to Pique and said, "Be careful, who knows what kind of things is happening here! Mytho's stabbing and Ahiru acting like a violent beast (shudders) I hope this nightmare will be over."

Pique bid her friend a farewell and watched as Lillie went into their classroom, where within were the gossiping students that witnessed the fight from the window.

Pique couldn't get the strange couplet out of head and it simply wouldn't be enough to sit idly by with her friend in danger. She unconsciously walked toward a blue building, that happened to be on the school grounds, and opened the door. When she heard the flipping of pages, Pique recovered from her quiet reverie and noticed her whereabouts.

'_Huh, I must have turned the wrong way and entered a book store. Wow, the smell is so ancient! I wonder if these books are centuries old?'_ The lavender-haired lass questioned while slowly perusing the shelves of old tomes. Then, Pique caught a refraction of light on one of the books and turned to see it was from the glasses of the same boy who helped her with the German couplet!

Pique silently contemplated on whether she should announce her presence to him, but he beat her to the intro by scooting a seat out for her. Pique quietly accepted his invitation and regarded the title of the book her acquaintance read: Myths of the 3 Realms: An Account of Drosselmeyer's Mind. After inspecting the tome, Pique quickly looked up to find Autor composedly observing her.

"This book has helped me uncover the source of the strange limerick I aided you in. By the way, are you ready to tell me where you heard or read it? There is no way a beginner knows such an epic and be in ballet."

Pique ignored the jibe to her art and told him her account of how she came across the verse. "Do you know who created it?"

"Yes, it seems to have been spoken by a familiar character from one of Drosselmeyer's old manuscript drafts; Lede of Nevar."

Pique looked confused by the name and waited for Autor to explain who this person was.

"Lede of Nevar, known as the Raven King's greatest knight and the utmost trickster in all of the 3 realms," Autor read, "She has been known to appear in the human realm as a dark-skinned woman of great beauty and wit, but in her own realm her true form is of the Malaikan _**(Mu-lay-kun). **_This creature is half demon half angel with wings in the form of black feathers or white leathery wings; such wings are similar to the form of bats. She is known to hunt for pure souls and shape them into sinful subjects to be eaten; for this is how she survives and gain her entertainment."

Pique curled her lip in disgust of the wicked pleasure this creature received from torturing people; especially the innocents. She leaned forward to see the pictures portrayed by many artists (go to my page to view the pictures). The images were beautiful, yet foretold a danger within each portrayal of this Lede of Nevar.

'_Seems like no one has ever seen her in person; however, I wonder if she is connected to Ahiru.'_

* * *

Autor introspected the lilac-haired lass and contemplated how to divulge more information about the former heroes of a forgotten tale; well, forgotten by everyone, except himself and the 'heroic trio' under the guise as students.

"Could you explain what is going on with your friend's behavior, Pique-san? She seems quite violent for the way she and Rue-san fought before the administrators took her away."

"Ahiru has always been like that, but she never attacks without reason; I have a feeling Rue said something to her without anyone fully listening during the chaotic race to save Mytho." The purple-bun girl responded.

Autor gently adjusted his glasses and was about to ask another question, but for some reason his attention focused on the girl who entered the book store; his mouth became dry for it was the same girl he was speaking about, and thinking as well.

* * *

Rue and Fakir walked into the bookstore and smelled the musty odor of old books and dust. The owner peered at them from over his 19th century eye glasses and gave them an inviting nod while continuing to read his own book.

Fakir noticed his cousin, Autor, with Pique and went toward the back with Rue following behind. He watched as Autor abruptly stood up and spoke to Fakir, although his eyes were focused on Rue.

"Well, Fakir it seems as though the tale of Drosselmeyer has been interrupted by another creature from the other realm. When were you going to inform me of Ahiru-san's behavior?"

Fakir seemed to contemplate the words from Autor's mouth, but then he wondered if he should reveal the plan in front of Pique, who probably was wondering what they were talking about.

"Look Fakir, what is happening to Ahiru! I need you two to explain what is going on and I want the entire truth." exclaimed Pique.

"Sssshhhh, no shouting in my bookstore." Reprimanded the old man. The crew of youths silenced themselves and Rue suggested that they sit down and tell Pique and Autor all that has happened.

Fakir regarded Rue's decision and looked to Autor and Pique and conceded that they need more help in the upcoming battle ahead, so he told them…everything.

After he finished recalling the previous events leading up to Mytho's tragic separation of his soul and Ahiru's new mood, Fakir looked at the faces of his cousin and Ahiru's best friend.

"With all our endeavors failing to rescue Ahiru from the Raven King's clutches, we must all band together to end this nightmare and return to the good days." Rue declared. Fakir could only nod his head at this goal, but he couldn't help but worry if Mytho and he were to be rivals for Ahiru's affections and what of Rue's affections for Mytho? So much hung on their success of defeating the Ravens and Lede that Fakir felt overwhelmed right now; however, Pique placed her hand on his and said,

"I never imagined that my best friend was a duck and how I could forget her when the Raven King was defeated, but I'm glad you told me the truth. I will help you defeat this wicked beast; however, Rue if you ever slap her again I'll come after you and I suspect Lillie will too."

Rue nodded in understanding and looked toward Autor to await his answer. When they both gazed at each other, their faces heated up and Autor turned away to cough and straighten his glasses. He then commenced his statement,

"Hmm, after hearing this from my 'dear cousin' I have to say that I'm now assured that the subject I was discussing with Pique-san is now more relevant than ever. This Lede of Nevar is not the foe you think she is. For in fact, she is deluding her Lord, the Raven King, into believing she is on his side! She plans to use him and Aalina, the twisted version of Princess Kraehe, to eat the soul of Princess Tutu!"

Fakir clenched his fist and fiercely whispered, "How can she use Princess Tutu's soul! Aren't Ahiru and her the same!"

"No, that is where we were mistaken in the first place. The difference between those two rests in the power of Drosselmeyer's amulet, of which he gave to the foul version of Ahiru. That power belongs to the superior realm that Drosselmeyer and Father Time belong to. The only one who can access it is either Drosselmeyer or his descendants."

"Then, why does Lede use Ahiru now when she already has the amulet?" Rue fervently asked.

"Lede knows that in order to gain the power of time and space, she needs the former user's agreement in order for the contract to pass onto her; also, Lede is a Malaikan. She feeds off of the grief and angst of her victims, and I'm afraid to say that she has grasped onto the most pure and powerfully conflicted soul such as Princess Tutu. Lede needs Ahiru to sink deeper into her sea of lies and hate, and when Lede determines that Ahiru has been tainted thoroughly enough she will strike without mercy and split the soul in half: Princess Tutu is the half of Ahiru's soul and without the equilibrium of good between her and Ahiru's present state of mind, she will fall to Lede."

Pique listened to Autor's resolution of Lede's plan, but she voiced her thought out, "Why does Lede trick the Raven King? If she needs a pure soul, why use an evil one as well?"

Autor and Fakir considered the idea as to why the Raven King is used by Lede, but the answer came unsuspectingly from Rue.

"She needs his soul for the Balance. You cannot control time and space without the conflicting forces of good and evil; for they exist within ever reality wherever you are. Lede knows this and that is why she uses the Raven King. I suspect she turned him human in order to push Ahiru further into chaos, then she will reveal who he is and the Raven King will probably consider the entire situation amusing and that will make his soul contrast heavily against Ahiru's heartbroken one."

Fakir, Autor, and Pique were stunned by this new turn of events and then Autor asked, "How did you come up with this theory?"

"Well, when raised with a monster for most of your childhood, you begin to learn the inner workings of a monster; besides, it is what He would do if he were back in power."

"It looks like we all have had our say about the 'when', 'where', 'why' and 'who' in the situation. Now it all boils down to this last question: How are we going to defeat her and recover Mytho's heart?"

The circle of teens all were at a lost to how they could defeat one of Drosselmeyer's most powerful character and as they all reflected on battle plans and strategies their Mytho was declared missing from the Academy.

* * *

_Author: And that's a wrap people! I hope you all enjoyed this new update! I have to give thanks to Rob Zombie's song: Living Dead Girl. Really gave me a powerful muse!_

_Drosselmeyer….My word, if you would have told me the plan behind Lede's use of my creations I would have never suspected that you were an amateur!_

_Author: Thank you sensei! Now, as always, please review for it gives me great joy to see feedback on this story!_

_Signed: Black_Diamond07 (black chick$$$)_


	17. Chapter 16

**Revival of the Raven**

**Chap 16~**_Awaken, My Angel Part 1_

_Author: Bonjour, so sorry to keep all of you waiting! Yes, it has been some months since my last update, but now we are almost done with this story. Thank you reviewers, favorites, and alerters for supporting my Muse and me! _

_Drosselmeyer: *sigh* It's almost done! I swear that little minx of an OC can really be a handful! I am very proud of this ending, for it brings me back into the fray!_

_Author: *shakes my head* Yes sensei, you are coming…although you didn't have to spoil it for everyone! Anyway, enjoy part1 of the finale of Revival of the Raven!_

* * *

A lone figure, dressed in white, carries a young boy of pure snowy locks and regal blood to the abandoned cabin near the lake. The stranger lays the young lad on a soft pallet, covered in blue and white quilts, and goes to the water basin that sits upon the dresser near the bed.

The boy wearily opens his amber eyes and sees a blurry figure of a lady with a white cloak and hood to cover their face. "W-who are you?" the boy rasped. The figure's gloved hand grabs a wetted cloth and places it on the boy's forehead then begins to used a strange amulet over his chest; it emits a warm sensation that reaches his heart. When the task is done, the cloaked figure returns the amulet to the confines of their shroud and takes a seat at the edge of the pallet.

The boy tiredly tries to sit up in the bed, but involuntarily cringes due to his sapped strength. "Do not move, my Prince. That wound is still healing and you will need all of your strength to face your enemy once more," softly spoke the stranger. The Prince felt sleep overtake his senses and he fell into the world of dreams; the figure slowly revealed their face and look toward the misted window overlooking the lake. "Soon, my Prince, this world shall be different; and better for it."

* * *

A girl carrying a mystical sword stalked through the lone streets of Dia Ble. Her face, shadowed by the darkness and from the blood of her enemy, mirrored an expression of insanity and satisfaction. Her sword dragged beside her like dead weight, as she continued her trek toward her burnt home.

The charred gables of the fence and the cracked fragments of glass beneath her feet revealed her arrival home. She lifted the alchemic sword over her fiery head and declared to the stars, "My people, revenge has been taken! Our King's enemy is slain! Long Live the Ravens!"

Swarms of black birds and different fowl circled above the redhead's bloody sword. As the murder of crow descended on the ground and their kin, the ravens, encircled in the heavens and cawed their happiness and joy for the revenge taken. The redhead triumphed with her brethren and began to transform, until a silvery light blasted through the streets of Dia Ble and scared away the ebony fowl, thus interrupting the girl's transformation.

"What is this! Who dares disturb our victory!" demanded the ginger lass. Out of the light stepped a figure garbed in a pure white ballerina tutu, with a golden crown adorning her short white –tipped strawberry hair. The figure bowed in respect and shown her light ocean colored gaze at the flame-haired lass.

"You know who I am, for we have met before," gently replied the mysterious ballerina. The redhead sneered at the woman and turned her back on the ballerina.

"Of course, it would be you," stoically said the assassin, "Did you enjoy last night's performance? God you make me sick even being near you. How you and I even shared that girl's body is beyond me!"

"Aalina, you and I must band together or the child will never fulfill her destiny."

"Screw her destiny! She's had over a century to 'fulfill her destiny' and we have suffered through her incompetence! Tutu, you and I were not made to serve! We are royalty, not common maids!"

"You know that our destiny and hers are intertwined. The Gods have given us this opportunity for salvation for us and this girl's soul. We cannot let her fall into the enemy's hands."

"And who exactly is the enemy, hm? Lede of Nevar, the Raven King, or the Prince? Everyone who isn't us is the enemy! I want my own path, my own life, my own body! Even if I have to ally with Drosselmeyer I'd do it to satisfy my own ends."

Princess Tutu only shakes her head at the selfish, but true words of her soul sibling, "We cannot give up on Ahiru. If you do this I will have no choice but to stop you; don't make me choose."

"There is no choice when it comes to family! If you are with me, then be with me!" The redhead outstretched her hand toward the ballerina, but her soul sister did not concede. Dark navy irises narrowed in anger as the titian haired girl switched her hand toward the sword and pointed it at Tutu. "The next time we meet, this blade will be covered in your blood."

The white swan watched her counterpart disappear in a flurry of feathers. She looked up at the night sky and felt the wavering breeze, "Hmm, it does seem like rain; goodbye, my sister." She vanished within a bright tornado of white feathers leaving the burned remains of their home to crumble due to the force of their celestial energy.

* * *

Two figures sit upon a bench near the crater that use to be the town's fountain. Clothed in jeans and plain white t-shirts, a girl and boy of equal age reflect on the events caused by the lass. The boy, with jet black hair and greenish-red eyes, listened to his companion while watching the townsfolk repair the damage to their central watering hole.

"She has slain your enemy with his own sword, Your Highness. His hear t is shattered and the pieces are gathered in my amulet," spoke the dark-skinned beauty.

"All that is left is for her to find me at the ruins of Juliet's Stage and then the universe will be ours!" exclaimed the former raven king. Unknowingly, the girl smiled in contempt toward his thoughts of hegemonic domination.

The female watched as her partner walk toward the forest to the final phase of her victory and the end of the war.

'_**I wonder how my young ward is faring…hopefully she will remember where the place is, even if I did alter some of her memories; and restored her past ones.**_' Lede conceived as she flew to the forest to await the conclusion of her journey.

* * *

Bespecaled eyes glowed in anticipation, as the old man behind the large book listened to the children's words. His grip tightened on the cover as the teens began to appear from the back. That dark viridian boy with the glasses placed his book in front of the old man and nodded a silent farewell as he went to join that scarlet eyed brunette.

The bookstore owner secretly watched the teens exit from his shop and waited until they were far from his establishment. He placed his book on back in its shelf, lifted his spectacles from his brown eyes, and transformed from the dodgy owner to a small black bird. The shop disappeared along with its mysterious tomes and the bird flew back toward its master.

* * *

After their 'thrilling' debate about the fate of their world, the group of friends left the bookstore and separated in pairs: Rue with Autor and Pique with Fakir. The boys silently vowed to meet up with each other after their talk with their companion.

Fakir waved to Rue and turned back to the lavender girl, who was fidgeting like she had something to say. He silently waited for her to speak as they walked around the Academy. Finally, when they reached the fountain Pique spoke, "How long have you known Ahiru-chan?"

Fakir clenched his fist but his face remained passive, "I know her long enough to distinguish her true self and the one that monster, Lede, made her become." He watched Pique shake her head and heard her sigh,

"Then you don't know the real Ahiru. Ever since that day with the mirror and you all telling me about the Raven war, every memory that has been suppressed is coming back; especially, my friendship with Ahiru."

"What do you mean I do not know the 'real Ahiru'?" solemnly asked Fakir.

"Ahiru's life has never been a good beginning, mean haven't you ever wondered where her parents are? And no, that origin created by Drosselmeyer was another fake illusion. Ahiru's mom died giving birth to her and her father nearly beat her to death. When she was 5 she ran away and came to this village. We first met near the lake, that was where she was washing her bruises and I got lost in the forest," explained Pique.

"Then, those memories that we assumed Lede concocted are actually real? Why would Lede give Ahiru back her worst memories?"

"Maybe it was to make her stronger and suitable for her plans. All I know is my memories are all back and so are my friend's, "asserted Pique.

As they neared the dormitories, Fakir looked up at the starry sky in hopes for a simple answer for their problem as Pique went inside after bidding him a farewell.

'_Damn, what am I going to do…__**Rumble rumble…**__what is that!' _Fakir gawked at the enormous spike of energy shaking the Academy and the throngs of people running around in a panic. He heard someone come down from the steps and his purple-haired companion came back in a huff.

"What was that? It felt like an earthquake, but what's that light?" she pointed toward the forest and looked behind her to see her friend, Lillie, running toward them.

"Pique-chan, have you found Ahiru-chan! Is the world going to end? Are you two dating!" Lillie speedily asked while gushing with cuteness.

Pique and Fakir blushed at her last comment and the lavender lass grabbed her over-imaginative friend and said, "No, no, and NO! I need you to go home to your parents! It's dangerous and I think Ahiru might be involved in this." She watched her friend agree and scurry toward the exit of the Academy, but then Lillie turned around and shouted,

"Don't worry; I know you'll find Ahiru and rope Fakir too! Good luck!" Pique shook her head at her friend's last statement, while adorning a blush she grabbed Fakir's hand and dragged him toward the forest.

* * *

Rue never felt this nervous around a boy since she met Mytho as a little girl. Walking to the other side of the campus with Autor, Rue reflected on the events plaguing her mind: Mytho and Ahiru, Ahiru's dark side, and the sudden attraction toward Autor. She glanced from behind her ebony bangs at Autor's lean, yet strong form.

"You know," he started, "if this Lede of Nevar is after Ahiru-san's soul we need to find her quickly, but I need to know…a-are you alright? I saw what she did to you."

Rue clenched her fists at the mention of Ahiru and stiffly replied, "I know we need to find her and yes I'm fine. That wasn't Ahiru-chan, it was that witch controlling her."

Autor noticed the brunette's tone and softly, but firmly stated, "Rue-san, I know she is your friend, but that doesn't mean you have to put aside your own beliefs. What she did was unacceptable, even if she is possessed, your Ahiru probably would have never done that but without her other half that version of Ahiru we have seen will be this world's replacement."

Rue mentally agreed with the viridian boy and spoke, "Yes, I shouldn't do that, but it doesn't mean I'm giving up on her…**Rumble rumble…**whoa!"

The couple felt the ground tremble and Autor held Rue steady as people screamed and panic in the Academy. He looked across the courtyard and saw his cousin and Pique running toward the forest, with the girl pointing toward the sky.

Autor and Rue turned their eyes toward the heavens and saw a fierce glow of whitish-red light coming from the forest. "We need to go Autor; there is nothing we can do here. Tonight, we end this nightmare," stated Rue while dragging Autor in the direction their friends went.

'_I only hope this does end, and you go back to your usual self, Rue-san.'_ Reflected Autor.

'_I just hope Mytho will be okay in the infirmary. I'll be back for you, my Prince,'_ surmised Rue while running beside Autor, hoping that whatever they face it won't compare to the pain of the past.

* * *

The cloaked figure watched the teens in the shadows and waited for them to exit the Academy. The stranger gracefully walked toward the center of the Academy where people were panicking and many were hurt due to the destructive tremor.

With their gloved hands raised toward the sky the outsider spoke, "By the power of Dunor's thunder and the serenity of Eir, I beseech thee Nótt, God of the Night, to place your ambience upon their senses! SLEEP! SLEEP! SLEEP!"

The clouds above gathered to form a misty storm that made the inhabitants of the town fall asleep wherever they were. Many citizens dropped on the pavement of the streets, the cobblestone of the town square, or the hardwood floors of their homes in deep slumber.

The mysterious visitor silently retreated into the shadows of the forest toward the cabin; there lays the Prince, preparing his fighting spirit and wits against his most fearsome enemy and his Princess.

* * *

_Author: That's a wrap everyone! The next chapter will be up soon! Battle scenes are in need of research and development. By the way, the names given in the spell are names of the Germanic/Norse gods of old. Dunor (known as Thor of Thunder) has many different names; Eir is a goddess of peace and harmony; and Nott is the god of night and dreams._

_OOOHH, who is this mysterious figure! Well, only 3 more chapters to find out!_

_Drosselmeyer: Oh, this action scene is so tedious! Why do battle scenes need so much research!_

_Author: Well, then the action would suck and the conclusion would be crappy like that movie I took you to see: The Black Swan._

_Drosselmeyer….ah! Well, that movie could have been…a bit less confusing….what did that scene with the horse legs have to do with ballet!_

_Author: *shrugs* Beats me, I just went because of the director. Hopefully, I haven't offended some people; which would be impossible since, unless they acted or created or directed that movie, it would not have anything to do with them. _

_Love you all! Review please! And check out my new story, __It's the Fear__ under Bleach; if you are a Bleach fan! (Kind of stopped watching after they killed my Espada, I know I'm lazy)_


	18. Chapter 17

**Revival of the Raven**

**Chap 17~**_Awaken, My Angel Part 2_

_Author: Hello, one and all! I am back! Had to take a little break, college is upon me and my country is in a state of debt and stupidity…Lord help them!_

_Drosselmeyer: Hmph, it is their own foolish ideals that have led them to this point in life. Really, how greedy and manipulative must one be to endanger their country like this!_

_Author: *looks at Sensei* Um, yeah….manipulative. Anyway, I am proud to say that it is almost done! My story has finally gotten recognition and hopefully more in the future! I'd like to thank everyone who has remained loyal and supportive; and thank you Blue Foundation! Your song, Eyes on Fire, is beautiful and has inspired my newest idea!_

_Also, like to give a shoutout to Kittie Darkhart of the Titanic fic centered around smexy Billy Zane! Thanx girl! And to everyone who expressed concerns over my two counterparts, don't worry it will all be explained before this fic is completed! Enjoy!_

_On with the show!_

* * *

In the depths of the forest, the ruin of an outdoor stage resides upon the overgrown shrubbery and wild weeds. A young lad with jaded eyes, with a spark of red, casually sits in the dew and awaits the show that shall be performed in order for him to gain power.

Suddenly, a seemingly fragile girl with fiery hair, dressed in a bluish-black tutu, appears upon the cracked stage. In her hand, a sword glittering with jewels upon the hilt while the sharp edge is covered in her foe's blood. The woman notices the mysterious male and dementedly smirks, **_"Dante my love, come and assist me to fulfill my family's destiny."_**

Dante's eyes steadily gazed upon the wicked prima donna and stood from his resting place. He calmly walks up the stairs that are built on the side and approaches the woman at center stage. The leather clad male swiftly places his left hand on the petite, yet dark woman's waist while the other grasp the hilt of the former Prince's sword.

The titian-haired lass caressed her body with his as Dante encompassed the woman in what seemed an intimate embrace; however, their moment was interrupted by a vivid whirlwind of white feathers. Out of the torrent wind stepped the beautiful aristocrat of ballet, Princess Tutu. _"Aalina, don't do this! Our fate has yet to be written, regardless of our former by Drosselmeyer."_

Shock encompassed the former king of Ravens as his 'protégé' swiftly left his embrace to confront her doppelganger. _'How is this possible! Princess Tutu and my toy are together at the same time! Impossible, they are one person not two beings. What is going on here?'_ The humanoid Raven King guessed as he silently watched his 'puppet' and enemy argue.

**_"Tutu, I meant what I said and no one, not even you sister, will stop me from getting what I want!"_** shouted Aalina as she jumped toward the pure prima donna with the sword clutched in her hands. Two forces, good and evil, sister against sister, battled over the soul of one who would decide the fate of all; meanwhile, the shadowed figure silently awaited the finale.

* * *

Rue, Fakir, Autor, and Pique swiftly ran toward the forest while heading for the voltage of power emitting from the light in the night sky. Through the tall ominous trees and the sharp branches that protruded from untamed shrubbery, the teens continued toward the force that would undoubtly lead them to their friend and enemies.

When they reached the ruined stage of Juliet, Fakir and Rue gazed upon two celestial figures and the lone humanoid Raven King. Fakir noticed that the trio did not notice their presence and turned toward his friends, "Look it seems as though we have the element of surprise. We need to take out the Raven King, for he's the one who's pulling the strings."

"Fakir you're wrong, he was never pulling the strings for it has always been Lede of Nevar," confidently spoke Rue while she and the rest of their group remained in the shadows, "we have to take her out before we can rescue Ahiru."

"Let me correct both of you," informed Autor while adjusting his glasses, "the real threat here is your friend, Ahiru and right now I have a feeling she and that other person are the ones in control. That male that is the Raven King seems to be confused as of right now."

They all turned back to the fight and saw that Autor was right about the Raven King's befuddlement toward the two battling females. Pique had to squint her eyes to see which one was her friend, but then her eyes widened in realization and surprise. "Hey, there are two Ahirus fighting with each other!"

"What!" whispered the older teens and they looked toward the brawl and recognized both fighters. The one in white was the graceful, thought to be entrapped Princess Tutu. While the other, dressed in a dark navy tutu, while slashing the Prince's tainted sword at the other, was their new nemesis, Princess Aalina.

"How can they exist as two separate beings? I thought Tutu and Ahiru were one in the same?" questioned Rue as the climatic fight continued on the stage. The group of friends watched as Aalina unleashed a torrent of black flames toward her counterpart, who defended with a large opaque shield with the insignia of the swan in the middle of it.

Fakir and Autor grabbed the girls and carried them to the other side of the stage as one of Aalina's deadly flames engulfed a part of the forest and their hiding place. The girls were in awe of Aalina's power and when they reached the other side they quickly realized their position with the boys and hurriedly climbed out of their arms and back on their feet; while they faced the battle with awe and worry, Rue had a faint trace of blush on her cheeks while Pique's face almost resembled a tomato's hue.

Fakir took this opportunity to sneak up on the Raven King and subdue him before Lede or Aalina knew they were there. Silently, he sneaked away from his hiding spot and came behind the humanoid raven, which stood in reverence at the battle between the two siblings, and then Fakir quickly pulled him off the stage, but he didn't anticipate on the Raven King's minions to swoop down upon his figure.

Autor, Rue, and Pique quickly leapt from their forest shelter and grabbed any object that could help them rid their friend of the winged beasts. Pique grabbed a short, but stout stick and swept left and right at the birds attacking Fakir. Rue and Autor used long branches to keep the overhead clear of any ravens or crows. Fakir quickly got to his feet, although scratched and bleeding on his arms and on the side of his cheek, he wasn't severely injured. He tried to attack the humanoid Raven, but the enemy had other plans.

Dante couldn't believe how that pathetic human brat almost dragged him down. When he saw his kin swoop in to his rescue and his captor try to make a run for it, Dante lunged for the fallen knight. He heard his useless former ward gasp in shock as his foe struggled under his ferocious blows. **"You fool, do you honestly think your pitiful attempts will stop my greatness!"** the Raven King boasted while using his powers to throw Fakir and Autor, who had came to help later on, into the surrounding thorn bushes.

Autor never felt such pain as he and his cousin hit the prickly shrub with supernatural feat. Fakir quickly leapt to his senses and went to attack the evil lad, but Autor started to look around for something to end the fight quickly before the girls became involved. _'Hm, those vines overhead might assist us with this foul creature, got to hurry though! Those birds that I left Rue-san to handle are about to come over to aid the Raven King.' _

Autor began to climb the nearby trees and when he reached the nearest branch upon his perch, he snatched the long vines and began to tie them together as a makeshift lasso. When he noticed the Raven King throw Fakir away from the stage, for he was trying to stop the battle between the two girls, Autor immediately commenced his plan.

Fakir caught a glimpse of the dark ballerina slashing Princess Tutu's torso with the tainted sword, he forgot his brawl with the deposed king and tried to reach the stage; however, the Raven King beat him to it and used his telekinesis to sling Fakir around like a ragdoll. When Fakir ruthlessly hit the verdant dirt and twigs, he saw an amateur-made lasso fly overhead and land on his foe's insidious form. Fakir turned around to see his cousin climb down the tree while holding the rope-like lasso in his hand; but, their dark-winged foe wasn't going to be caught without a struggle.

Dante pulled and stretched his body to get rid of the thorny snare around his arms. He saw the males creep closer to his person and he used his powers to distance himself from them. What he didn't notice was the lack of bird noise and the swishing of the branches the girls used to defeat his minions. Dante struggled with the bark-like rope and ignored the males thinking that they were unconscious after his last bout; however, the girls were inching quietly behind him and Rue used her heavy branch and whacked him across the head.

Rue and Pique felt the immense power coming from the two ballerinas and heard the grunts of their comrades. The birds were moving away from them and toward their master and then Rue signaled to Pique to sneak up on the distracted villain. When Rue got close enough she raised her wooded weapon above her and swung the branch on the back of her former parent's head. When she whacked her 'father' she began to have flashbacks of the torturous moments he put her through; never stopping in her attack.

Pique watched when Rue gave the K.O. to the strange boy and turned her head to where her friend(s) were battling each other. She ran away from the current situation and went toward the stage to stop her friend(s) from destroying themselves; unknowingly letting Rue continues her vicious assault on the jade-eyed brunette.

Fakir noticed the way Rue's eyes glazed over and he quickly ran up and caught her trembling hands to cease another life threatening blow to their nemesis. Autor swiftly detached the branch from Rue's hand and held the terrified lass close as her eyes unclouded and noticed the damage she committed. "Autor, take care of him and Rue I have to stop these two from killing each other and fulfilling Lede's plan." Autor nodded to his cousin and turned back to the calm, but scared raven-haired girl still looking at the bloody visage of her former parent.

"Rue-san, I need you to help me carry him away from the stage. Can you do that for me?" politely asked Autor as he and Rue, who seemed to listen to his words, carried the unconscious prisoner away and harshly dropped him a few good feet away from the battling beauties on center stage. When the couple turned away from their captive foe they were shocked by what they saw.

* * *

Conceited hate clashed with brilliant benevolence as the two prima donnas fought for the soul of Ahiru. Floral scents mixed with metallic scarlet pervaded the night air as the swan princess grappled with her darker half's terrifying weapon.

"_Sister, you will not get what you asked for! Your body will be a farce, the same as Drosselmeyer gave to our hostess!"_ cried Tutu as she released a deadly rose whip toward the piercing sword.

"_**When will you learn that I will never settle for less than perfection? I will have my own Prince and I will have the body that I crave! Your weakness has caused all of this! It's your fault! It's Always Been Your Fault!"**_ screamed Aalina as she viciously slashed through Tutu's whip. She raised her hand and a flurry of black-winged creatures surrounded the swan princess.

Tutu used her pure white wings to counter the illicit attack to her person and watched as her large appendages swept away her sister's minions and summoned an attack that combined her rose whip with a large snowfall.

Aalina scowled as her beautiful ebony lackeys were cast down like leaves in the wind, and then erected her sword, with the edge pointing down, and created a shield against her sister's beautiful, yet fierce attack. When she saw a crack in Tutu's defenses, Aalina quickly grasped the hilt of her sword and slashed through the watery scar within the attack; thus effectively wounding her gracious sibling across her torso.

"_AAARRRRRGHHHH!"_ screamed the swan princess. Tutu clutched her bloody wound and jumped away from another cut from Aalina's blood drenched sword. Tutu's vision began to blur as her gash continued to bleed and dye her snow-colored costume into a reddish-pink hue just below her chest with long scarlet trails flowing down her white-stocking legs.

"_**My sister, it could have ended so much diff-….DANTE! You Bastards!"**_ shouted Aalina as she paused in her assault when her eyes glimpsed Autor and Rue dropping her wicked beloved on the ground. She felt her leg caught by the grisly hand of her sibling. Aalina ferociously kicked her sister in her wound and listened to Tutu's grimace before she attempted to jump off to Dante's rescue; however, she had to pause in her liberation when she felt a blade rest against her neck.

"_**You're suppose to be dead! I stabbed you!"**_ Aalina whispered in shock toward the cape-clad Prince clutching his royal sword.

"Yes you did kill me, but it seems as if the tide has turned, Aalina," declared the Prince while inching toward the fallen swan princess, "It's over Aalina! Come with us and we can help you with whatever you and your sister are dealing with."

"_**Heh Heh Heh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You truly are a fool! Stupid child, I have no need for your charity! I will have what I wished for and I will started by marking your 'precious princess' in exchange for the damage she has done to My Prince, you bitch!"**_ Aalina maneuvered from the sharp edge of Mytho's blade and leapt toward Autor and Rue with her sword poised for attack; suddenly the white cloak figure appeared to stop her…and she brought along Lede of Nevar.

* * *

_Author: Cut, tape, print, that's a wrap! Thank you everyone! The conclusion is finally coming to a close! For all of you who are wondering the connection between, Tutu and the cloaked figure…it will all be revealed in the next chap!_

_Drosselmeyer: *sigh* My dear Lord, this chapter definitely needed some editing! And to top it off I had to do it in the rain! Must the South have constant rainfall!_

_Author *rolls eyes* Sensei, you know that the rain is my muse! And since it will be raining all this week my fellow readers and supporters will see the next chapter *whispers* and epilogue sooner than they think! So don't you __rain__ on my parade! Get it? Rain on my parade? You hate the…aw forget it!_

_Drosselmeyer: My dear apprentice, stick to horror and mystery. Comedy is not your forte. _

_Author: *pouts* Anyway, thank you to Kittie Darkhart and CrewSoulReaper and Lolly and MarieZenlou for pushing me through to almost 60 reviews! Please review and tell me what you all think! Especially to the old faithful supporters of the beginning of this fic! _

_Lots of love,_

_Lady_BlkDia07_


	19. Chapter 18

**Revival of the Raven**

_Chap 18~Awaken, My Angel: Finale_

_Author: Hello to everyone of PT world and other dimensions of Fanfiction! Thank you so much for your reviews and support! This is it! The last of Revival of the Raven…or is it?_

_Drosselmeyer: Ah, it was such a joy to get involved in this story. I must say the fans you and I have received are extraordinary…of course when you have a genius like me writing and editing it is only natural!_

_Author: *rolls eyes* Yes Sensei, everybody loves you…*cough* yeah right! Anyway, thank you to everyone who have viewed my work and have kept faithful! Also, look on my profile for pictures of the clothing worn by our cast!_

_On With the Show!_

* * *

Splintered wood and speckled blood spanned across the ruins of Juliet's Stage as the mysterious guests appeared before the battling ballerinas, the former Raven King, the Prince and his companions. The white cloak figure placed their hands on the two swords and minimized them after stowing the weapons in the confines of the white garment.

The dark-skinned woman, Lede of Nevar, calmly stared at the terrified teens and turned to glance at her ward and bleeding sibling lying on the dusty stage floor. "**So, my dear one you have decided what to do with your power?"**

Lede watched as her possessed ward trembled at her statement and dropped to one knee in respect and shame. The swan prince moved toward Princess Tutu's crimson-stained form and gently lifted her from the pool of blood flowing from her injury. Lede strolled toward her bowed apprentice and the bloody swan princess and placed her hands on their fiery crown. A grayish light emitted from Lede's slender chocolate hand and the two siblings cried out in shock.

Images passed through their mind, those of the past and of the present. **"It is time you knew who you are and what I Am."** remonstrated Lede as she pulled her glowing hand away from the ginger-haired teens.

* * *

_Aalina and Tutu floated beside each other as a lost memory suddenly appeared on a giant gritty screen. A tall, yet soft looking woman with ginger hair and silver eyes peered into the screen and smiled at the two girls, then a handsome young man with stark blue eyes and very dirty blonde hair came next to the woman and put his hand on her waist. The couple turned toward the screen, each one with a serene smile on their face, and they spoke toward the screen but no sound was emitted and the girls couldn't hear them; suddenly, a dark shadow came over the duo and they disappeared and blood splattered on the screen._

_Tutu gasped and Aalina's eyes furrowed in confusion at the strange scene, then they both heard laughter and the screen revealed twin baby girls and a lone figure stood above them. The figure, shrouded in black, clutched the babies' cradle and lifted the children from their crib. One of them began to scream and soon the other one joined in. Startled, the stranger dropped one of the twins in a pool of blood beside the cradle, but then a strange glow coursed from the fallen child. The babe screamed and cried as its naked form became drenched in the crimson liquid as the light grew into a force field that made the confused stranger drop the other babe and fall over the damaged parts in the room._

_Tutu felt scared for the babies, but Aalina crossed her arms and determinedly watched the scene with the twins and the assumed murderer/kidnapper. The blood-soaked child continued to wail and the other twin crawled toward her sister and placed her hand on her siblings; however, the light engulfed them both and left in their place a lone babe with a tuff of red hair and watery azure eyes stared at the distraught figure._

_The shadowed figure revealed a large toothy smile and carefully approached the naked babe and picked her up. He whispered to the child, _"**Well, aren't you the special one. You will be a great addition to the story I am creating. How would you like to be 'my' princess?"**_The child's eyes oozed more salty tears in silence as the shadowed figure slinked away in the darkness leaving no trace of his presence except for the corpses and destroyed furniture covered in blots of blood and ink._

_Aalina's eyes widened in surprised and glanced toward her sister's saddened form, but she turned her attention back to the grimy screen. Suddenly, the screen became clearer and the form of a young girl with strawberry blonde hair in a long braided ponytail awkwardly climbed out of an algae infested pond. The young lass shivered and tried to cover her vital areas as she breathed in the new air and took in her form by glimpsing her reflection in the water. _

_The fiery-haired teens intently watched the young girl, they recognized as their hostess, look toward the sky and saw the previous form of the stranger approach their emcee. _**"You have regained a human form and now you will move along my lost tale. Do not fail me and remember your role, a princess you may be, but you will never be more than a supporting character."**

_The wet and shaking lass simply nodded in acceptance and left the watery premises never noticing the stranger smiling at her obedience and the lie they fed into her brain. The screen went black and then nothing but static remained. The female duo stood in anger and realization over their past and present situation. _

_Tutu turned toward her twin and noticed her fist palm in anger and hurt, the swan princess closed her eyes in sadness and slowly embraced her sister. Aalina flinched at the affection, but only stood in angry silence at the truth and allowed her sister to comfort her. Unexpectedly, the screen began to roll like an old movie reel and in the grimy reel of film Lede of Nevar stood as erect and proud as the first day Ahiru met her. _

_The twins watched as Lede unfurled her large blackish-white wings and then she held up her hand to reveal a grisly alchemic spell on her hand. She pushed the dried crimson tattoo onto the screen and made a large imprint on the glass. The girls felt drawn to touch the screen and as soon as their hands landed on the glass, they were sucked into the world of time._

_The girls floated through an intangible wormhole that held images of different eras and dimensions which zoomed past them while they followed the ethereal figure of Lede. When the dark-skinned angel turned into a mechanic-like portal, the siblings followed her into the world of Drosselmeyer's workshop._

_The trio watched as the old man dipped his feathered quill in red ink and began the tale of __The Prince and the Raven__. He furiously wrote down the beginning of the battle and the Prince's downfall at the hands of his enemy while losing his memories. Drosselmeyer dipped his pen in more ink to begin the tale of the ill-fated knight that would guard the amnesiac Prince while dodging his destiny at the hands of both the Raven and the Prince's sword; for which he called his own. The small desk over which the storyteller sat hunched over began to overflow with ink-covered papers and sketches of the characters._

_Aalina and Tutu were not surprised by this new, yet familiar image for they knew this was the moment of their birth and the creation of their hostess, Ahiru; however, the girls noticed how Lede's face grew grave at the sketch of their emcee. Suddenly, the girls turned toward the old man when he began his mad cackling over the pages he wrote of Ahiru._

'_**Yes, give me a story worthy of praise! You will be my dearest of lynchpins in this epic tale of romance and tragedy! And to think you were once the heir to the throne and now you shall be a slave to my art! It was very foolish of those simple-minded folks of your kingdom to kill me because now they will never know where you are, Princess! But fortuitous for me and my cause, and now I will have my vengeance! This one story to rule them all!'**_

_Tutu inaudibly gasped at the revelation by the old teller of tales and then she heard a small cry coming from one of the dark candle-lit corners of Drosselmeyer's workplace. The girls turned to see their keeper, who is really themselves merged as one, lying on a small cot while waking up and hearing everything the old man absently mentioned while working on his horrid story._

_Aalina clenched her hands into a fist and went to strike the old fool that dared to play with her life, but before her sister could stop her Lede interceded by grabbing her fist and dragging her back to the sidelines while Drosselmeyer continued to write._

"**That will do you no good my child for he is just a ghost of the past and you are of the present. I have pulled you through time to open your memories and help you continue your journey that had been cut due to this man. Everything that has happened has led you both to this point in your life. Will you two continue to be Ahiru? Or will you reclaim your family's honor and avenge the House of the Ravenous?"**_ inquired Lede as the waxy lambency of the workplace and the two figures faded in the obscurity of time and space. The girls and their guardian transported back to the willowy mystery of the time vortex protected by an energy shield concocted by the dark-winged protector._

_The siblings were startled by everything the dark lady had shown them and then Tutu began to tremble, but not in fear for she was furious of everything that has happened to them. She turned to her dark sibling and noticed her cobalt eyes intently gazing at her. Pain and betrayal flashed between the two of them and the distraught siblings turned away from each other._

"_Who is this Drosselmeyer?" whispered Aalina while looking at Lede and avoiding her sister's gaze, "I thought he was just a mad storyteller, but after seeing that display of violence and psychotic image I just don't know anymore!"_

"_**He was once an apprentice of a sorcerer that created miracles just by writing them on paper. When his master died, Drosselmeyer went out in search of work and he came upon the kingdom of Raveen. There he met a sly, slick-back hair of a young man at a pub and he told Drosselmeyer to go see the king and queen and declare his need of a position. **_

"_**When Drosselmeyer reached the castle and obtained an audience with the royal couple, he impressed them with his skills of sorcery and storytelling. Your father appointed him as the head librarian of the castle and then departed with the queen, she was pregnant with you two at the time; however, Drosselmeyer was not satisfied with this station. **_

"_**He thought he deserved more than just becoming a 'bookkeeper' to their Majesties. He took advantage of the vast wealth of knowledge supplied within the castle and came upon a book that increased his power to that of a wizard,"**__ attested the angel of darkness as the triad continued to float in the seemingly endless wormhole._

"_What happened to him then? Is this the part where he kills our parents? Stop stalling and tell us!" demanded a surprisingly impatient Tutu._

_Arching an eyebrow at the assumed sweet princess, Lede continued with the apologue, __**"When Drosselmeyer reached what he assumed to be the 'ultimate level of magic' he decided to test his powers by trying to take control of the kingdom, but before he attempted this coup d'état he went to his collection of mystical tomes and found a spell that would grant his heart's desire. **_

"_**He went to the town's square and set up an alchemic spell that created a special marking that would make the enchantment last forever. He created three points: the town's square fountain, the Academy's fountain, and the great lake that resides on the outskirts of the town. When he returned from his nightly tasks, he snuck into the castle and awaited the day of your births; in order for the enchantment to be complete, Drosselmeyer needed to commence the spell on **__**Walpurgisnacht ****with**__**new life and an ancient death to complete the forbidden hex; which was the same time as your birth.**_

"_**As the kingdom celebrated the beginning of spring with bonfires, the queen unknowingly gave birth to twins and the only ones who knew were the midwife, the king, and Drosselmeyer who just happened to be near the queen's chambers during the labor. When the midwife finished cleaning you two and went out of the room, Drosselmeyer hypnotized and erased her memory of who she was or the events that happened that night. **_

"_So, did he kill our parents after getting rid of the servant?" hesitantly asked Aalina._

"_**No, he was too cowardly to commit murder so he bewitched that man met at the pub to do the despicable deed. When the job was done, Drosselmeyer whispered something in the man's ear and transported him outside the palace gates. After that, he entered your rooms and stole two from your crib, but he didn't count on you two having powers on your own, especially when you both merged into one child. He carefully picked your new form up and carried you out of the homicidal palace and teleported to his workplace he created in one of the many pockets of time and space. When he returned, the people knew of his evil deed and cornered him at his home outside the palace gates.**_

"_**The man he bewitched broke from his enchantment and told the constable and staff everything that happened and soon the townspeople became a mob on the hunt for Drosselmeyer; but, the old man perceived all of this for he needed to die in order to transcend time and carry out his desire. When the people cut off his hands and placed him in one of the Walpurgis bonfires and burned him alive; but the old codger laughed and cursed the kingdom and all of its inhabitants and his last words he spoke before the flames ended his mortal life were:**_

'**Forever this kingdom will be known as evil and all of its inhabitants, past and present, will be under my spell!'**

"_**The kingdom of Raveen was left defenseless and leaderless for they did not know of your births and the man that Drosselmeyer used couldn't remember if the queen safely gave birth or if you two were killed along with your parents. The country became chaotic and civil war tore apart the great Raveen Kingdom until a dark mist spread across the land and soon the people were under Drosselmeyer's spell consequently cut off from the world beyond." **__Ended Lede as the energized shield floated the trio toward an open window in time._

_The girls were left in awe and disbelief over the outcome of their family and people and they fell down just from the sheer audacity of it all. Lede continued to observe the fallen princesses, then she turned toward the illuminated gateway and said, __**"The reason of my existence is to serve the House of Ravenous in their time of need. I am not your friend or enemy. I exist for the balance of power and no human or animal will ever understand the true nature of total hegemonic domination. Drosselmeyer thought he did, but look how flawed his plan turned out. Your allies believed the war to be over, and yet the people do not venture out of the city walls. Even the Raven King thinks he will have power once this is all over, but his time is over for he is just a figment of imagination. Princesses, you must decide how this ends. The doorway open when you have made your decision, and this time no more mistakes."**__ And with that, Lede of Nevar stepped through the gateway and left the girls floating in the infinite space of the past and present._

_Neither girl could acknowledge the dark woman as she left them floating on the invisible platform. Aalina sneaked a glance at her counterpart and felt such regret of the actions she caused toward her sibling. Tutu felt her sister's gaze but ignored it for the sting of her wound continued to haunt her mind even though it was healed in this dimension. After a few minutes of silence passed and Lede leaving them alone with their thoughts, Tutu slowly stood up and faced the open portal and spoke,_

"_Aalina, we have been deceived by that old man. He repressed our powers for amusement and fabrications for a cursed climatic end for his tale. I can't forget what pain you have caused me, but I forgive you for the reason. I, too, wished to have my own body, but I was too scared to act out on my desires…"_

_Aalina quickly stood up and hugged her sister and cried, "Tutu, don't say that! I-I am a fool for believing in the promises of old enemies…I should have never brought our family's sword against you. I-i…"_

"_Aalina, it is time to settle this once and for all; for our family, our kingdom, and for ourselves."_

_The two siblings broke the embrace and turned to the portal and stepped through the brilliant light._

* * *

The girls' corporeal spirits entered their bodies and soon they were back on the stage of Juliet where all of their allies and enemies awaited their move. Lede of Nevar calmly gazed at the surrounding teens glaring at her while wondering who the mysterious figure could be. The brown-skinned woman quietly grasped the figure's gloved hand and teleported away from the battle on stage and appeared near the stands near the front of the decrepit stage.

Suddenly, Aalina leapt toward the area where Autor and Rue and Dante were and started to attack them. She saw the green-haired boy stand protectively in front of Rue and she side-kicked him to the left while grabbing Rue's arm and flipping her overhead and let gravity do the rest as she reached her dark beloved's side.

Autor couldn't believe how fast the fiery ballerina was when she came in front of his face and kicked him in his side while pushing him away from Rue-san. He painfully stood up when he saw Rue being judo flipped by the petite redhead and, ignoring the ache in his stomach, rushed behind the wicked princess and caught the crimson-eyed girl before she hit the harsh forest floor. He instinctively checked her for wounds and found no trace of such things, and then he turned his attention to the malicious couple that seemed too caught up in the other.

"_**Dante, hold on I'll get you out,"**_ fervently spoke Aalina as she used her long fingernails to claw the makeshift lasso away from the silent lad. When she freed him, Aalina leaned forward and whispered, _'I have to take care of one last person, and then we have much to discuss…Your Majesty.'_

Dante felt relief and a strange yearning for Aalina's presence when she caused damage to the repulsive 'knight-with-shining-glasses' and his former ward. When she freed him, he noticed a different look in her oceanic eyes and then was surprised when she whispered her message. '_So, you know who I am little one? And yet you still wish to be with me?'_ He watched her stand up and then he too stood up and nodded to her silent request and went to lean against the tree he was tied next to.

Aalina turned from her lover and looked to her wounded sibling and deftly leapt upon the stage to aid her; however, the wretched Prince wouldn't let her near Tutu.

Tutu only grimaced in pain when she slowly arose from her bloody position. When she noticed her Prince and sister glaring at each other, she steadily placed a hand on his shoulder while the other lowered his weapon toward her sister. Tutu glanced at her sister and silently relayed a message of 'peace for now, fight later'.

Aalina retracted her battle stance after receiving her sister's unspoken plea for harmony, but she sneered at the Prince and looked down at the stands to see Lede and the mysterious hooded stranger observing them.

Tutu went over to her sister and regarded her sister's gaze toward their former guardian the the stranger, then she placed her hand in her sister's and grasped it tightly. Aalina mimicked her sister's stance and turned toward the forest and they both raised their hands and their powers combined into a purplish light beam; their power went into the ebony sky and divided into three lightning bolts.

The misfit group of ballet dancers and heroes watched the two celestial beings push and form their energies into terrifying lightning bolts that tore through the starry skies of the town. The earth began to shake once again and soon they heard a loud _CRAAAAAAK! _in the direction of the Academy's fountain and then another _CRAAAAAAK!_ nearby and this time it was from the lake that nearly everyone was familiar with.

"What is happening!" Pique cried out as the vicious tremors continued and she had to hold on to Fakir for support when another loud _crack_ resonated nearby. Dante's form was supported by the tree he leaned on while Autor quickly grabbed Rue's waist and held on to one of the trees for support; the only ones not affected by the disturbance were the leading cast on stage and their observers in the stands. The Prince placed the edge of his sword in the hard wood floor Juliet's Stage and regally stood upright as the ground continued to quake and 'his Princess' still in a trance.

When the damage was done and all of the fountains were destroyed, the girls' hands descended and limply swung by their sides; the other still clutching their sibling's hand. Suddenly, a large gear-like portal appeared in front of the dynamic ballerinas and an old man with weird old-timey glasses and a large hat with colorful plumage stepped out with an air of superiority and power.

'_**So Lede, you were not deceiving me when you promised to give me a 'new villain' but it doesn't matter, all I need to do is create another story and soon everyone will forget like before.'**_Haughtily declared Drosselmeyer, but the twins unleashed a torrent of power toward the wizard; binding him in chains and soon the sisters brought the conjurer on his knees.

"No more of your damned craft! You have ruined our lives for the last time," spat Aalina as her eyes glowed a light azure.

"Now it is time that you die, goodbye murderer," strongly spoke Tutu. She and her sister's eyes glared an intense blue and their powers formed into large ravens with chains hanging on their talon feet. The energized ravens roped the chains around the insane wizard and gave the ends to the girls.

'_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! This Can't Be The End!'**_ angrily cursed Drosselmeyer while his powers faded away and the century old hex faded away.

The teens looked around and saw the trees and forestry receded and many large building emerged from the verdant foliage. All around them, the former kingdom of Raveen arose from the bindings caused by Drosselmeyer's spell and soon they saw faint images of people walking past them as if they've been there since the beginning. The scenery changed and the players were in the large town square where the ivory fountain, thought to be destroyed, glistened in the lunar light.

The twins looked to the east and saw a magnificent palace that held their family crest at the center of the castle's gates and the guards' shields and armor. Finally, the townspeople began to notice the strange group and soon they whispered and pointed at the gathered teens.

Until, the mysterious figure stepped forward and pulled down their hood to reveal a man with slicked-back dark brown hair and green, cat-like eyes. He took off his gloves and held up his paws that soon turned into tanned olive hands.

"Oh my God, Neko-sensei! What are you doing here?" cried almost everyone except Lede and Dante, who were not interested or bothered by his appearance.

"My students, especially to the Princesses, I will explain soon," the former feline affirmed, "My fellow citizens of Raveen, hear my voice!"

The people turned their attention to the handsome, yet authorative young man and awaited his speech.

"My people, long ago there was once an evil sorcerer named Drosselmeyer that killed our King and Queen and took the heirs of the throne. You all know me as the bewitched assassin of Drosselmeyer and long have I tried to redeem myself of my past deeds. I knew the heirs were alive and I never stopped in my search for the princesses; with the help of the deity of Power, we have brought home our salvation and heroes! I am proud to declare that their Royal Majesties have returned to us and defeated that damnable enchanter!"

Many of the people were in awe and bewilderment of the return of the House of Ravenous and the defeat of Drosselmeyer. Some began to look at the group and point toward the siblings and say,

"Look at those two! They resemble our dear Queen and His Majesty, the King!

"Those eyes and that hair! Only the House of Ravenous possesses such unique features!"

One of the townspeople stepped out of the crowd and bowed to Tutu and Aalina, and soon the entire town followed suit. The girls were shocked at the display of reverence that they dropped Drosselmeyer's chains. The old sorcerer almost escaped if Lede didn't happen to catch the ends before they unraveled.

"_**Oh no, your time has ended and now the shift of power has changed hands, old man. Time to go."**_ Lede quietly tightened the chains on Drosselmeyer, who conceded defeat with his head hanging low, and began to depart through her own portal.

The girls and their allies all turned around and called out to the ethereal deity and her prisoner.

"Wait, where are you going?" inquired Tutu.

"And what are you going to do to him?" stubbornly asked Fakir while clutching his fist toward Drosselmeyer's defeated form.

"_**His time of power has ended, now he goes where all of the defeated heroes and villains go…to my realm."**_

"Will we see you again?" the twins sadly asked while gazing at their former guardian.

Lede's pretty lips smirked and spoke, _**"Oh yes we will meet again, but it won't be how you would like it to be. One day, it might be you in these chains. Pray that your reign last."**_ Lede and Drosselmeyer disappeared in the dusky portal leaving the heroes wondering when the imminent meeting will occur; however, their thoughts did not stay long on Lede as the people surrounded them in celebration and joy.

"The reign of Drosselmeyer is over!" shouted the joyous crowd.

"The House of Ravenous has returned!"cheered the kingdom of Raveen as the people carried the heroes to the palace to prepare for the crowning ceremony and festivals.

* * *

Tutu and Aalina were in the royal chambers preparing for their crowning ceremony, when they heard a knock on the door. When the servant opened the door, Tutu smiled at the reflection of her friends already dressed in royal finery and glamour. Aalina glanced at Dante's attire and blushed at how handsome it made of him.

"Ugh, girl this dress is so stuffy!" cried Pique as she fidgeted with her beautiful white strapless dress that hugged her figure while decorating the fabric with small red vines with pretty flowers and she had her hair down to cover her petite shoulders. Lillie, who wore a darker version of Pique's dress, but with her hair in a messy blonde bun, came up to her lavender-haired friend and slapped her on the back,

"Oh you look fine, even Fakir notices! Don't you Fakir-kun?"

Fakir and Pique looked quickly at each other and turned away with red faces of embarrassment and admiration for the other.

Fakir and Autor were dressed in black tuxedos, which showed off their broad chests while they wore their hair down. Mytho wore his royal clothing, but instead of the tights he wore when he fought the Raven King years ago, he wore matching pants with gold lines on the front with his sword sheathed on his left side.

Dante wore a similar outfit of the Prince's except his undershirt was black while his jacket was a deep forest green, with the crest of the Ravenous on his left side of his chest, with matching pants with red lines on the side of each leg; he too wore his 'lady's' sword on his left side to protect her in case of danger.

Finally, Rue came in with a small smile toward Tutu and a light blush to Autor when he observed her dress. Her hair was worn in a tight, yet wavy bun with a few strands out to accentuate her face. Her dress was the deepest crimson with straps that slid off her shoulders to the side and she wore a diamond necklace in the shape of a swan.

Aalina and Tutu gazed at their allies and said, "Wow, you all look amazing!"

Mytho and Fakir smiled at the twins and said, "Your Majesties look magnificent."

The girls and Autor shared similar smiles as they gazed at the twins' royal gowns. Aalina's gown was royal blue with beautiful diamond sequins adorning the corset of her dress and the armlets of azure cloth on her arms. Her hair shone a fiery red as it laid on her shoulders and her crown wreathed her brilliant mane.

Tutu's dress was of a similar color except the bottom half of her dress was a violet color and the diamond sequins made a pattern on her royal cerulean bustier and adorning her arms were a sleeker fabric that covered her hands as well. Her hair was in a French twisted braid formed into a bun, bangs out and her white tips hanging on either side of her face, with her crown holding it together while shining like a little crescent moon.

After gazing at each other and enjoying everyone being together, the teens left the twins to go find their seats as the ceremony was about to commence. Aalina studied her reflection in the mirror and said, "So, do you think we can handle running a country?"

Tutu came behind her twin to hug her and countered, "Do you think the country can handle us? There will be some pitfalls and probably some claims to the throne, but never forget this." She held up the amulet that seemed to tie everyone together in Drosselmeyer's tale, to her sister's eyes. "We are the true heiresses to the House of Ravenous and no matter what we will always be together."

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get rid of you!" joked Aalina and then her sister smiled behind her and pulled her sister to the doorway to go through with the ceremony.

* * *

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present the daughters of King Abelerd* and Queen Brynna*, Princess Aalina and Princess Tutu!"** announced the guard of ceremony as he and his entourage awaited the twin ladies of the House of Ravenous.

The girls strolled out with their attendants holding their long white capes and slowly ascended the stairs to their thrones. Aalina's and Tutu's face expressed serenity and joy as the stared forward while keeping the front of their dresses from the ground. The choir boys sung beautiful hymns while the priests sanctified their threshold and crowns. When they reached the three steps, Aalina and Tutu kneeled in acceptance of the crown and prayer from the archbishop and guard of ceremony.

Then the court and all of the inhabitants were silent as the newly crowned siblings gracefully arose in sync and ascended the stairs to the thrones. As they turned around to sit on their divine position, the twins looked outward at their kingdom and declared, "This day is not only one of celebration of our return, but of hope that peace and harmony will come through our reign. May God Bless U," and then they seated themselves and the court went wild with applause and cheers.

The royal siblings resembled the beautiful sapphire jewels that decorated the center of their crowns, as Mytho, Fakir, Autor, Rue, and Pique gazed upon their forms upon the golden altars of power. "You know, even though they use to be one person, I can still see our Ahiru shining through those two." Softly spoke Lillie as she clapped next to the group of heroic misfits. They all agreed with the gracious blonde and celebrated with the rest of the party as the scene changed to festivities and their royal friends quickly shed their crowns and heavy capes to join with their people.

The beautiful ritual ended and the party began as food and drinks were served by the royal staff and volunteers and the people of the capital of Raveen celebrated the return of the Ravenous. Aalina danced with Dante while Tutu took the floor with Mytho holding her close. Fakir boldly asked Pique to dance and she almost declined if not for Lillie's forceful push, which led to Pique falling into Fakir's arms and both parties blushing at the close contact. Rue and Autor watched the scene with content until Autor finally gained the courage to ask Rue to dance, of which she gracefully accepted and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Amidst the festivities, a regal lady dressed in a white halter stringed dress with tribal markings in grayish-black outlining the curves of the dark-skinned lady. Her hair was in micro-braids and hung down with her side braids swooped back and held in a braided ponytail. Her brown eyes flickered in the candle light as she watched the two princesses enjoy their party. She scooped a glass of wine from one of the servers and headed to the outside balcony overlooking the city.

Aalina and Dante stealthily escaped from the festivities and went outside on the balcony. When they reached the edge, Aalina noticed a figure on the other side of the ledge and called out to them. The stranger did not move, but the moon's rays moved to their position and Aalina's eyes widened in surprise. _'Lede of Nevar, she's back. I-I got to talk to her.'_

Lede watched as her former ward told her date to go back inside for she wanted to speak with the African lady. Aalina reached her guardian and couldn't find the words to express her feelings, but she knew her guardian could read her well enough.

"**So Aalina how goes the Prince?"**

"I have my own Prince Charming, and frankly I find my sister's choice a bit too weak," joked Aalina.

"**Ah, well it's a good thing you two won't be sharing the same body for some time, eh?"**smiled Lede as she took a sip of her red wine and not a drop spilled on her dress.

"Lede, will you come visit us…or at least me?" pleaded Aalina.

"**Child, I am not your friend or your enemy. I have my own responsibilities to attend to in the world; however, if I'm near the area you may catch a glimpse of me."**

Aalina smiled at her former guardian and then leaned on the banister with her eyes toward the city. "Everything is going to change, isn't it?" Aalina turned to Lede and found she disappeared and turned back to the scenery. As she was about to leave the balcony, Aalina felt the wind breeze through her dress and heard a whisper,

"_**Only if you are afraid to take on the challenge. We will see each other soon, child".**_

Aalina cast her eyes toward the obsidian sky and let a small smile grace her features as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. _'Until then, my sister.'_

* * *

_Author: *crying and blowing nose* OMG, I finally finished it! I am so sad and happy at the same time! I thank everybody for the support t of this fic!_

_Drosselmeyer: I am superbly proud of this tale! Such talent from a genius such as myself! This calls for an epilogue!_

_Author: No, we are not going to end up like J.K. Rowling's epilogue! Although, I am tempted to do it._

_Drosselmeyer: Well let the audience and fans decide if we should do an epilogue! _

_Author: True, true. Hey should Sensei and I do an epilogue or not? Review please! Oh and the links to the costumes during the ceremony are on my profile page. Just look for the chapter and click on which ever link you are dying to see!_

_*Brynna: German meaning-fiery hill, sword warrior_

_*Abelard: German meaning-firm ruler; brave and courageous._


	20. Epilogue

Revival of the Raven

Epilogue

_Dear Princess Tutu and Princess Aalina,_

_We, the people of Laqual, cordially wish to have one of you entered into a union with one of our princes in hopes to restore order to the land. We have heard of your incredible return to Raveen and although you have no training in government affairs or political delegations we offer this choice to Your Majesties._

_Our princes are a few years older than you, but that should not pose a problem considering their bloodline and experience in dealing with the issues of state. Prince Lajos is a skilled warrior that has never lost a battle. He has a handsome face, rich brown hair, and charming green eyes. Prince Lajos is a lieutenant colonel in the army on his way to be promoted to brigadier general in the army. He is courageous, strong, clever, and fair to the enemies and his future subjects. He is first in line for the throne of Laqual_

_Prince Lambret is an intelligent young lad with a head for politics. He knows when to strategically attack the enemy while at the same time conserving his forces and saving his men's lives for much rigorous fights. He is currently a captain in our navy and his ship, Integral, is the fastest vessel on the Elineekal Seas and has on numerous occasions defeated the Ignitians in naval warfare. He is second in line to the throne, but his bloodline contributes to his right to claim the hand of a princess of Raveen._

_Your Majesties, it is in the best interest of your reign and of the people to ally with us and rid our land of the despicable Ignitians. We await your decision fittingly._

_Signed,_

**_The Council of Laqual_**

_In agreement by:_

**_Prince Lajos Prince Lambret_**


End file.
